LA POCION DE SNAPE
by Yankeegomera
Summary: Un accidente en pociones deja a Draco aferrado a Potter como un salvavidas. Y los que Snape descubre cambia radicalmente la vida de todos incluida la de cierto castaño de ojos dorados. Slash H/D RL/SS Mentor fic, child abuse, rape, Bad Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

Malditas pociones!!

Tras la muerte de Sirius, Harry, aun en shock, había regresado al castillo y escuchado de labios de Dumbledore la profecía maldita. Durante los escasos días restantes del curso, el muchacho deambuló por el castillo, más parecido a un fantasma que a un ser humano, apático, silencioso e indiferente a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ignorando los esfuerzos del trastornado Remus y los tímidos intentos de sus amigos por hablar con él.

El único que logró sacarle de su apatía fue Snape, dándole una detención por su escasa atención e indolencia en la última clase de Pociones. Los ojos verdes destellaron con furia y cólera por un segundo, antes de volver a apagarse, y con una mansedumbre inusual, el muchacho asintió antes de recoger sus cosas y marcharse en total mutismo.

Los ojos negros de Snape le siguieron y una sombra de preocupación nubló la expresión severa y fría del espía, que murmuró para sí:

No estoy seguro de que esto sea buena idea Albus, pero al menos le dará otras cosas en las que pensar. Por otro lado, para Draco, tal vez sea la única oportunidad de sobrevivir a esta perversa guerra.

EL Griffindor se encaminó a su dormitorio, e ignorando la charla de sus compañeros de cuarto, se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama y cerró las cortinas. Un pergamino crujió bajo su peso y el muchacho rodó para recogerlo. Era una nota del Director, que le citaba para justo antes de su detención con Snape. Apretando los puños, el moreno reprimió su enojo con dificultad. No deseaba hablar con nadie, y menos con el Director. De hecho, en los últimos días no había abierto apenas la boca y no pensaba cambiar eso de momento. Pese a su aparente calma, la ira y el dolor bullían bajo la superficie, apenas contenidos por el férreo autocontrol del muchacho, que aun no había derramado una sola lágrima.

La gárgola le dio acceso apenas se plantó frente a ella y susurró casi inaudiblemente la contraseña – caramelos de regaliz - y el moreno llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de roble del Director.

Adelante Harry.

El muchacho se sentó frente al anciano director que le observó con sus penetrantes ojos azules, mientras se acariciaba la blanca barba suavemente. Con un suspiro, y mientras Fawkes emitía un trino melancólico, el hombre se reclinó en su sillón y comenzó a hablar.

¿Cómo te encuentras Harry? Me ha parecido observar que estas un poco… abatido.

Una mirada de fría indiferencia fue toda la respuesta del moreno, que se sentó aun mas rígidamente en la silla, pugnando interiormente por no derrumbarse y comenzar a gritar o a llorar.

Ya veo. Supongo que no quieres hablar conmigo… todavía.

La tensión se hizo evidente en la cara del muchacho, y el aire comenzó a rielar a su alrededor, la magia pugnando por brotar, enojo y tristeza a partes iguales, amenazando con desbordarle. Ignorando estos preocupantes síntomas, Albus le presionó aun más y con voz firme añadió.

Está bien. Cuando acabes la detención volverás directamente aquí, y hablaremos sobre todo esto Harry.

El muchacho lo observó por un instante en su obstinado silencio, y se marchó bruscamente antes de perder por completo los nervios.

Al llegar a la mazmorra, encontró a Snape ya sentado detrás de su mesa y sorprendentemente, a Draco Malfoy, pálido y con cara enojada, sentado detrás de una mesa donde reposaban dos calderos.

El profesor alzó la cabeza al oírle entrar y le tendió un pergamino. Mientras hablaba con voz seca, el hombre le miró con ojos duros y penetrantes.

Van a realizar cada uno una poción diferente. Cada uno realizará su parte, según las instrucciones. Al final, y tras embotellar muestras individuales, Malfoy mezclará las mismas con el contenido del caldero que les he dejado ahí, para obtener la poción final. ¿Entendido?

Harry asintió y leyó sus instrucciones, ignorando completamente a su compañero de mesa. Poco a poco, ambos fueron realizando las tareas asignadas y de sus calderos comenzó a brotar vapor. Finalmente, y mientras Snape les había dejado a solas, encerrándose en el despacho anexo a la clase, Draco procedió a la mezcla de las pociones. El líquido siseó y borboteó alarmantemente y de repente, la poción estalló creando el pandemónium.

Ambos quedaron literalmente cubiertos con la sustancia resultante, especialmente Draco, que estaba inclinado sobre el caldero, mientras el laboratorio se llenaba rápidamente de un espeso vapor blanquecino y pegajoso, de olor dulzón y empalagoso. Harry escuchó gritar a Draco, cada vez más aguda y urgentemente, y el ruido de algo pesado al caer al suelo, entre el tintineo de frascos rotos. La niebla comenzó a disiparse, y mientras el moreno tosía y se restregaba los ojos irritados, escucho gritar a Snape a pleno pulmón.

¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Eres un incompetente! ¿Es que no sabes hacer una simple mezcla como esa?

Un sollozo ahogado brotó de algún lugar detrás del Griffindor y cuando este pudo por fin incorporarse sobre sus pies, tambaleándose un poco, los ojos irritados y nublados, descubrió que el rubio parecía haber acabado de alguna manera bajo el hueco formado entre el pupitre adyacente y una balda con ingredientes y muestras que había volcado sobre ellos, y se sujetaba las rodillas con las manos, ocultando la cara entre las piernas, temblando, a juzgar por cómo se estremecía el bulto arrugado de su túnica.

¡Draco! ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente!

El profesor parecía fuera de sí, y por una vez, Harry no era el objeto de su ira.

N..no lo haré mas, lo p..pr…prometo!

La voz inusualmente aguda, temblorosa y tartamudéante de Malfoy le sorprendió, y el Griffindor se arrodilló para mirar debajo del pupitre, parpadeando una y otra vez para deshacerse de la molestia y el escozor de sus ojos y se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas y frotárselos. Sorprendentemente, su visión se aclaró instantáneamente, pero no fue eso lo que le inmovilizó.

Bajo el pupitre, un niño rubio y de pelo largo lloraba hipando silenciosamente, hecho un ovillo, y envuelto en unas ropas demasiado grandes para él. Arrodillándose e ignorando las furiosas protestas vocales de Snape, Harry metió la cabeza bajo el banco, sintiendo como todo el dolor y desolación de sus primeros años de infancia volvían de nuevo a él. El chiquillo se apartó sin mirarle contra la pared, sollozando desesperadamente mientras susurraba aterrado, deslizándose en el hueco bajo el gran armario de roble que contenía los ingredientes:

Pp…pa…padre…por favor! Lo hare mm..mejor, lo p..pr…prometo!

Alzándose de debajo el banco, el Griffindor arrastró el pesado mueble, ensordeciendo con su chirrido al chiquillo, que chilló despavorido, oculto en su refugio.

Tenemos un gran problema, Profesor.

Murmuró haciéndose oír por primera vez, girándose para enfrentarse al hombre que aun estaba gritando improperios. Su gesto se hizo duro y cruzó los brazos frente al pecho y exclamó con cierto énfasis:

Si no quiere asustarlo aun mas, le recomendaría bajar la voz, Profesor. Los niños pequeños no reaccionan bien cuando les gritan.

Snape cerró la boca por un instante, y le miró con aire de pensar que había perdido definitivamente la cabeza, y exclamó aun más enfurecido y con nuevas fuerzas:

¿Qué majaderías está diciendo Potter? ¿Malfoy?! ¡Salga inmediatamente!

Con un destello de enojo en los ojos, Harry se le enfrentó, defendiendo vigorosamente al niño de un abuso que él mismo había sufrido durante años sin que nadie hiciese nada por ayudarle, aunque su voz se mantuvo en un tono relativamente bajo:

¡No le grite! Es solo un niño! ¿No ve que no sabe qué ha pasado y está aterrado?

Cállese Potter!

Con una calma helada, el joven contestó, manteniendo su gesto, interponiéndose en el camino que el adulto inició hacia el niño en que Draco se había transformado ahora.

Cállese Ud, Profesor. Y déjeme a mí.

El hombre le miró con ojos entrecerrados, pero finalmente asintió y se apartó un poco, mientras recogía con su varita los destrozados calderos y los restos de poción e ingredientes salpicados por todos lados.

Harry se arrodillo junto al armario y se tumbó sobre el vientre y el pecho para observar al niño, que sollozaba, al borde de la histeria. Un olor acre hirió el olfato del muchacho y vio que una mancha de humedad se extendía bajo el chiquillo, que se había orinado encima de puro miedo. Con voz baja y calmada preguntó:

Hey, estas bien, Draco?

El rubio le ignoró y se apretó más contra la pared, como si temiera que le arrastraran fuera de su precario refugio. Harry, con paciencia, se quedó donde estaba y al cabo de unos minutos, pese al ocasional ruido que el profesor ocasionaba recogiendo los daños, el niño se fue calmando y le dedicó una mirada atemorizada.

¿Te has lastimado, te duele algo Draco?

Los ojos grises le miraron con cierta curiosidad, y el chiquillo denegó levemente tras una vacilación, la misma que Harry experimentaba cuando Dumbledore le preguntaba si tenía algo que contarle.

¿Seguro? Me pareció que te habías dado un golpe.

En apenas un susurró, la vocecita infantil murmuró con timidez, mientras el niño se giraba un poco más hacia él, la cara llena de churretes de lágrimas y polvo.

Me duele un poco la tripa, y la cabeza también.

La alarma tiñó su voz y dilató sus ojos con miedo de nuevo.

¡Pero no se lo digas a mi padre!

No lo haré, lo prometo.

Removiéndose en el duro suelo, el chiquillo susurró:

Padrino no es malo, solo me grita si padre está cerca, pero él nunca me pega.

Harry sintió que su alma se rompía en pedazos, y escuchó tintinear todos y cada uno de los frágiles fragmentos al estrellarse en el suelo.

"_¿Era posible que Draco hubiese tenido una infancia como la suya? ¿Qué bajo la perfecta fachada de hielo se ocultase un niño maltratado?"_

El moreno sonrió levemente y murmuró con dulzura, tendiéndole una mano:

Nadie va a pegarte Draco, lo prometo. Ven conmigo.

El rubio miró la mano ofrecida, y pese a que una lucecita de esperanza brilló en sus ojos grises por un instante, pronto se apagó:

Pero tengo que volver a casa, y padre va a enfadarse mucho…

Sollozó calladamente, y añadió compungido, acurrucado en la penumbra de su refugio.

¿Y tú, quien eres? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

Descubriéndose la frente con la mano que no tenía tendida hacia el niño, el moreno murmuró sonriente, mientras los ojos grises se dilataban de sorpresa:

Alguien que quiere ser tu amigo Draco. Tal vez esto te diga algo…

Harry Potter!

Susurró el chiquillo con asombro al ver su cicatriz. Se aproximó gateando sobre los codos y tendió una mano temblorosa hasta casi rozar la piel enrojecida y rugosa.

¿Eres tú?! ¿De verdad? ¿Has venido… a llevarme contigo?

Preguntó casi temeroso, en un susurro reverente y esperanzado. Harry asintió y los dedos infantiles tocaron su frente, arrancándole un estremecimiento involuntario, secundado por el niño.

¿Y no dejaras que me lleve… él de nuevo, verdad?

Musitó con terrible angustia en los ojos el chiquillo, a duras penas pronunciando las palabras tras sus labios entrecerrados.

Yo cuidare de ti, te lo prometo Draco. ¿Para qué están los amigos?

El chiquillo vaciló, y le miró con indecisión, mordiéndose el labio, receloso aun.

Yo…Yo nunca he te…tenido un amigo. ¿Qué hay que hacer… para ser amigos?

Harry sonrió y murmuró:

Nada, solo confiar el uno en el otro, y ayudarnos siempre que se pueda.

El rubio le miró con ojos asombrados, alzando las cejas casi invisibles y susurró incrédulo:

¿Quieres que te ayude? ¿Yo?

El niño denegó y se encogió sobre sí mismo, avergonzado y musitó entre dientes:

Padre dice que soy un cobarde, porque tengo miedo de las cosas.

El moreno asintió, tumbado sobre el frío suelo, y añadió sonriendo de nuevo:

No eres cobarde Draco. Ser valiente significa enfrentarse a lo que te asusta. Estoy seguro de que tú eres muy valiente Draco, y de que eres capaz de ser mi amigo, aunque ahora te asuste un poquito.

El rubio le miró dudando, pero finalmente se escurrió por debajo del hueco y saltó a los brazos del muchacho, que se encontró con un cuerpecito tembloroso aferrado estrechamente al suyo, mientras una vocecita murmuraba en su oído:

Seré muy bueno, de veras, Harry. Yo también quiero ser valiente como tú. Pero sigo teniendo miedo de padre…

El Griffindor se levantó, sosteniéndole y envolviéndole en su abrazo, y el niño hundió la cara en su pecho, sollozando silenciosamente. Snape se aproximó a ellos pero Draco se aferró con uñas y dientes al muchacho, llorando y pataleando, cuando el adulto intentó separarle de su nuevo amigo.

No! Quiero ir con Harry! ¡Con Harry!

Su voz se hizo casi histérica cuando chilló, al notar que el abrazo del moreno cedía.

Lo prometiste!!

Inmediatamente Harry le reacomodó, apretándole de nuevo contra su pecho y murmuró:

Déjelo, Profesor. Está bien así, verdad Draco?.

Enroscándole los brazos fuertemente al cuello, Draco sollozó audiblemente mientras avanzaban hacia la enfermería, conducidos por un ceñudo profesor de pociones, cuya mirada hubiera petrificado a cualquiera de puro terror:

Lo prometiste!

El rubio angelote hipaba desconsoladamente, al borde del ataque de nervios otra vez, y Harry murmuró tranquilizadoramente, acariciándole suavemente el cabello.

Claro que sí Draco. Tu padrino no quiere separarnos, solo comprobar que estas bien, verdad?

El hombre asintió, pese a su evidente mal humor, y Draco le miró con sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto por entre sus largos flequillos rubios. Apretando entre los dedos un mechón del cabello del moreno, el niño se apartó un tanto, miró al adulto de reojo y murmuró avergonzado:

Estoy bien tío Sev. Solo me duele la tripa…

Entraron a la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey intentó hacer que Draco se sentara en una de las camas, sin mucho éxito. Finalmente, Harry se sentó con el niño en brazos y le calmó un tanto, asegurándole que la enfermera iba a examinarle a él primero. Draco consintió en sentarse a su lado, aferrando su túnica convulsivamente, lanzando miradas recelosas a su padrino y a la madura bruja, examinando el hospital..

La enfermera exploró con su varita a Harry y luego se giró, expectante, hacia el chiquillo, que pregunto casi inaudiblemente mirando el Griffindor con ojos asustados:

¿Duele?

El moreno denegó y el niño se dejo hacer, aunque aun sujetaba apretadamente la túnica del Griffindor entre sus dedos. Examinando los pergaminos de los resultados, con ceño fruncido, la enfermera les miró y les indicó la puerta del baño:

Deberían quitarse esas ropas y cambiarse mientras reviso esto.

Suavizando el gesto Snape preguntó:

¿Quieres que te ayude Draco?

Denegando, el Slytherin murmuró tímidamente, lanzando una mirada furtiva a su nuevo amigo.

¿Puede hacerlo Harry?

Claro que si, vamos.

El chiquillo enlazó su mano en la del moreno y le acompañó hasta el baño, lanzando miradas curiosas a su alrededor. El moreno le vio pelearse con sus ropas, y le ayudó a desabotonar la camisa y a quitarse la corbata. Los pantalones resbalaron de las estrechas caderas sin problema y el niño retrocedió un tanto azorado, y Harry le dejó a solas en su propia ducha.

Draco no aparentaba más de 6 o tal vez 7 años, y mientras se duchaba concienzudamente, el moreno le oyó removerse en la cabina contigua. Estaba casi listo, cuando una vocecita angustiada preguntó:

¿Harry?

Ya voy Draco.

El joven se enrolló una toalla en la cintura y se asomó cuidadosamente. El rubio estaba semienvuelto en una toalla, pero su pelo y su piel estaban aun llenos de jabón. Preguntó con voz algo asustada y ojos nerviosos e inquietos como los de un animalillo.

¿Vas a limpiarme tú?

Harry frunció el ceño, perplejo, y reprimiendo un creciente enojo al ver el gran cardenal que asomaba del vientre del niño, en el que se adivinaba la forma exacta de una bota, claramente grabado en su costado de piel pálida, así como las marcas de numerosos dedos en sus brazos y hombros.

Si quieres que lo haga...

Su respuesta fue cariñosa y Harry miró a su alrededor, buscando una esponja y gel, pero denegando y retrocediendo un paso, el chiquillo murmuro casi inaudiblemente, bajando la vista, sonrojado.

Padre dice que solo él puede bañarme, pero no está…y…

El Griffindor sintió que se le erizaba la piel y su magia comenzó a bullir, cada vez mas alterada. Respiró hondo, recordando que si se descontrolaba probablemente asustaría a Draco y se contuvo un tanto. Con una sonrisa forzada, se arrodilló frente al rubio, que le miró, aun asustado.

Cuéntame por qué crees que no puedes ducharte solo.

El niño miró al suelo, y se removió inquieto. Comenzó a hablar con voz apenas audible y Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entenderle.

Padre siempre me baña con él por las tardes. Me deja jugar en su bañera, y eso es…divertido, es el único rato en que esta calmado. Pero… desde hace algún tiempo, es diferente. Mi… colita empezó a dolerme un día, estaba irritada y padre dijo que iba tener que lavármela bien para que dejara de doler. No me gustó, pero era cierto. Desde entonces me pasa casi siempre, y si me… toco, aun es peor, y padre dijo que yo tenía que ayudarle a él también cuando la suya se irritase.

El Griffindor se tragó amargamente la rabia y la ira que amenazaban con hacer estallar su magia y se centró en la criatura indefensa que temblaba ante él, sonriéndole levemente con afabilidad.

Draco, escúchame bien. Lo que tu padre ha hecho, no está bien. Un adulto no debe tocar así a un niño. Puedes hacerlo tú, si te apetece. Pero ese tipo de caricias y otras son privadas, íntimas, para intercambiar solo entre una pareja.¿Lo entiendes?

El niño asintió, con sus bellos ojos de plata reflejando su temor, pero murmuró:

Aun me duele, Harry.

El moreno le quitó la toalla un momento con delicadeza y vio que efectivamente, el aun infantil miembro estaba hinchado y semierecto. Le empujó bajo el chorro de agua tibia que había abierto de nuevo y susurró:

Inténtalo, y si no da resultado, le pediremos ayuda a Severus o a Popy, vale?

Draco asintió a regañadientes y se volvió de espaldas, mientras Harry le dejaba a solas y se vestía, rumiando furia y bilis.

"_Lucius, vas a pagar por esto, te lo aseguro"_

El sollozo del rubio atrajo su atención poco después y Harry descorrió la cortina. El chiquillo gemía bajo el agua, y la piel irritada y enrojecida de su pene no daba lugar a dudas. Lo había intentado, pero algo no iba bien. Frunciendo el ceño con enojo el moreno murmuró:

Draco, yo no sé cómo ayudarte con esto. Tenemos que decírselo a tu padrino…

¡No! Por favor…

Jadeó, los ojos repentinamente asustados. Mordiéndose el labio con indecisión, el chiquillo susurró, mirándole mientras el moreno le envolvía en una toalla.

Por favor, no se lo digas Harry…Entonces lo sabrá…sabrá que padre me hace…cosas…

Bajó la cabeza y musitó ahogadamente y entre dientes, a punto de echarse a llorar:

Es culpa mía…soy malo…soy un niño malo…

Harry le acarició la mejilla y murmuró, alzándole la barbilla suavemente y mirándole a los ojos, ahora húmedos de lágrimas, enganchadas a sus pestañas color caramelo:

No, Draco, no es culpa tuya. Mi…tío me hacía esas cosas y sé cómo te sientes…

Los ojos grises se dilataron de asombro y estudiaron el rostro del adolescente por unos instantes, y con timidez el niño susurró, apesadumbrado:

¿A ti también?

Asintiendo con un leve gesto, los ojos verdes llenos de sufrimiento y tristeza, el Griffindor repitió:

No es tu culpa, Draco. Estoy seguro de que tu padrino lo entenderá y podrá ayudarte…

Las lágrimas rodaban por las pálidas mejillas, mezcladas al agua y el chiquillo denegó, sollozando una vez más, desesperanzado. Harry suspiró y manipuló las llaves, murmurando "Está bien", cerrando el agua caliente y abriendo la fría, y le hizo colocarse de nuevo bajo el chorro helado. En poco rato, los sollozos fueron sustituidos por escalofríos y el moreno le sacó de la ducha, envolviéndole en una gran toalla, de pies a cabeza, apretándole contra su pecho y meciéndole suavemente.

Draco se adormiló, agotado y algo más calmado, y el Griffindor lo llevó entre sus brazos a la enfermería, donde aguardaban los adultos. Sus labios amoratados llamaron la atención de Poppy, que enarcó una ceja al tocar la piel helada del chiquillo. Sin pensarlo siquiera, Harry miró directamente a Severus, manteniendo una extraña expresión serena en el rostro, y cuando alzó una ceja, haciendo un gesto en dirección al niño, y volviendo a desafiarle con sus grandes ojos verdes, asintiendo imperceptiblemente, el espía casi se cae de espaldas de la impresión.

Aquel chiquillo insolente y descarado le estaba invitando a entrar en su mente, pese a las malas experiencias que habían compartido, por Draco. Sin dudarlo, y mucho mas gentilmente de lo que nunca habían sido sus sesiones previas, el hombre entró en la mente del muchacho y vio sus más inmediatos recuerdos, mezclados con breves fragmentos de memorias mucho más antiguas, dolorosos recuerdos de malos tratos, palizas y abusos sexuales de su infancia.

El hombre salió de su mente, absolutamente anonadado por lo que había visto de ambos chicos. Su idea del carácter del muchacho cambio radicalmente en unos instantes y mientras Poppy iba a buscar pociones y ungüentos para ambos, el profesor murmuró con voz consternada:

¿Hasta cuándo?

Con voz indiferente y expresión vacía, el muchacho replico en un susurro.

¿Quién dice que haya terminado? Por eso… siempre me quedo en vacaciones.

El retorno de la enfermera con una bandeja les interrumpió, y la mujer murmuró con eficiencia y tono algo cansado:

Potter, esto debe curar la contusión de su espalda, no es nada serio, pero no voy a arriesgar nada con Uds dos. Su vista se ha corregido, pero no sé si el efecto será permanente o solo temporal. La poción curativa en que estaban trabajando es…experimental por lo que Severus me ha informado. Así que por ahora no necesita sus gafas.

Tras un suspiró añadió, mirando al niño que reposaba entre sus brazos, ahora finalmente dormido.

El Sr Malfoy presenta un cuadro algo más complicado me temo. Sus lesiones visibles no son reales, tan solo un remedo, un reflejo de lo que en su día fueron, aun que sin duda le duelen. El cardenal de su costado debió haberle fisurado dos costillas en su momento, y el golpe de la cabeza fue fuerte. Actualmente, lo más preocupante en su estado es su cambio de edad, para el que no encuentro explicación, me temo.

Miró a Severus y preguntó con curiosidad, matizada con cierto enojo.

Su registro medico actual no coincide con el que mantengo guardado. Su cuerpo, pese a la apariencia de edad, conserva las huellas de lo que ha sufrido a lo largo de su vida real y hay numerosas lesiones que me resultan completamente desconocidas. Y el del Sr Potter ha sufrido un cambio similar y tampoco es tranquilizador.

Hizo una pausa, mientras el hombre alzaba las cejas comedidamente, en una muestra inusitada de emoción que no fue inadvertida para el Griffindor. Con voz ya claramente enojada, la enfermera añadió, entregándole dos juegos de pergaminos:

Albus siempre ha insistido en que no realizara este tipo de revisiones completas de los chicos, y ahora sé porque. Sé que hay hechizos capaces de ocultar estas cosas, y que los asuntos familiares son...delicados, pero, francamente…esto es demasiado grave para ignorarlo. He generado también los informes habituales, pero me gustaría saber que alguien va a ocuparse de esto Severus.

Snape asintió y guardó los pergaminos en su túnica y sacó su varita. Con un gesto murmuró "Obliviate" y Poppy desenfocó los ojos por un instante antes de murmurar con su voz habitual, una vez que el profesor susurró algo en su oído y guardó la varita:

Me preocupan mucho los chicos. Voy a por Albus. ¿Puedes encárgate de ellos un rato?

Claro. Yo me ocupo.

El hombre asintió y se sentó junto a Harry, que había permanecido en total silencio durante el intercambio de los adultos. Apenas la enfermera desapareció por la puerta, el hombre erigió una barrera de privacidad, pese a que estaban solos en la enfermería, y observó atentamente al muchacho. Su percepción de lo ocurrido con ambos acababa de cambiar radicalmente, ya que si bien sabía con certeza que Draco sufría malos tratos por parte de su padre, nunca imaginó que los abusos fueran también de índole sexual.

Y Harry, bueno, después de haber sido su profesor de Oclumencia y creer que el muchacho simplemente no se esforzaba, reconoció su grave, no, gravísimo error. Harry había protegido efectivamente sus peores recuerdos de él, pero los restantes eran tan malos y desconocidos para él, que nunca había sospechado nada similar ni remotamente. Con ojos serenos aunque duros murmuró con ciertas dudas:

¿Dumbledore sabía algo de esto?

El muchacho asintió, acariciando con aire ausente el cabello platino de Draco, y le dedicó una mirada preocupada antes de volver su atención al profesor. Nunca le había sido fácil fiarse de los demás y mucho menos de los adultos, pero algo le impulsaba a confiar ahora en el hombre y añadió en un murmullo casi ahogado:

El Director lo sabía todo. Las palizas, los abusos, que me tío me…prestaba, por dinero, nada era nuevo para él. Le rogué y le suplique que no me hiciera regresar con ellos, pero me dijo que mi lugar estaba en esa casa y que se aseguraría de que no pasara ni un día de las vacaciones de verano fuera de ella si se lo contaba a alguien.

Sus ojos verdes chispearon con una súbita llamarada y Severus notó la magia alterarse en torno a ellos, enojada y furiosa, antes de que el chico la pusiera de nuevo bajo control, retomando su relato.

Así que hice algo al respecto. Elaboré una poción, me costó todo un semestre del primer curso encontrar la receta adecuada, y elaborarla en secreto, robando los ingredientes del laboratorio, no fue fácil. Logré terminarla exitosamente para el verano de segundo, y se la di, mezclada con el zumo, apenas regresé ese verano.

El moreno endureció el gesto y su mandíbula se tensó levemente cuando murmuró, los ojos fijos en los de su profesor, destilando una rabia helada que hizo estremecerse al hombre.

Mientras más me forzaba, mas impotente se volvía. Durante el verano siguiente, la poción hizo pleno efecto. Ahora solo puede mirar mientras los otros…

Severus abrió la boca y tras boquear por unos instantes murmuró atónito:

¿Me estás diciendo que elaboraste tu solo una rarísima poción de la sección prohibida, la Impotens coeundi-erigendi? ¿Y qué dejaste que…?

El Slytherin le contempló con nuevos ojos y se arrodilló delante del muchacho, sobresaltándole.

Harry, te prometo que si está en mi mano y puedo evitarlo, nunca volverás a pasar por eso de nuevo, ni Draco tampoco. El Director vendrá pronto, pero quiero que hagas algo por mí. Sígueme la corriente un rato y finge que estas enojado, y que…me odias.

Con una semisonrisa, el adolescente murmuró:

Eso será fácil, Profesor. ¿De veras va a ayudar a Draco?

El hombre asintió adivinando el ¿Y a mí también? que no fue pronunciado y su rostro se distendió en una leve sonrisa, aun arrodillado ante sus dos alumnos, su ahijado y favorito y el hasta ahora habitual objeto de sus iras. Con suavidad, alzó una mano y apartó un mechón de cabello casi blanco de la frente del niño dormido, notando la inmediata tensión en el cuerpo del moreno, que le miró evaluando el gesto como un potencial peligro.

El adolescente le estudió unos segundos y cambió levemente de postura, relajó un tanto los hombros, aunque aferró con más firmeza a Draco entre sus brazos murmurando protectora y posesivamente, mientras le apartaba de una nueva caricia de su padrino:

Déjelo a él en paz, solo déjelo a él y yo….

El gesto de Severus se transfiguró instantáneamente y sus ojos relucieron, brillando peligrosamente. Harry suspiró levemente con cierto desaliento, bajando levemente la mirada, perdiéndose el gesto del hombre, Después de todo, era lo que los hombres adultos siempre querían de él, pero supuso que al menos habría alguna mínima ventaja en este trato. Podía equivocarse, pero Snape no parecía ningún sádico, y cualquier cosa que no implicase dolor…estaría bien para él.

El hombre retiró la mano y dejó caer cualquier barrera, intentando hacer ver al lastimado adolescente que podía confiar en él.

No tengas miedo Harry.

Desafiándole ahora con sus ojos verdes el muchacho murmuró resuelto y vehemente, aun recelando, pero dispuesto al parecer a todo con tal de proteger a Draco:

No tengo miedo de Ud.

El mudo intercambio de miradas fue tenso, y poco a poco, la rigidez de Harry cedió sutilmente, cuando la sinceridad que afloraba en los ojos negros llegó a su alma lastimada. Tragó saliva con indecisión y Severus volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, susurrando.

No tengas miedo…de confiar en mí Harry.

Con un susurró angustiado, el moreno le miró con ojos brillantes y añadió una última cosa, un peso que llevaba en el alma:

Sirius, le dije que este verano me iría con él, dijera lo que dijera Dumbledore y ahora…está muerto.

Severus tendió de nuevo la mano hacia él, muy despacio y le hizo una breve caricia en el pelo aun húmedo, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Eso no es culpa tuya. Nada de esto es culpa tuya Harry.

El hombre le enjuagó la solitaria lagrima y se puso en pie, susurrando.

Dumbledore está al llegar. No debe verte así, recuérdalo.

En instantes el rostro del joven volvió a ser el mismo de siempre y cuando los pasos graves del Director resonaron por el corredor, Severus deshizo el hechizo y gruño sonoramente, con su típica cara de desprecio.

Los azules ojos estudiaron la curiosa estampa del moreno sosteniendo entre los brazos a un niño rubio dormido desde detrás de sus gafas de media luna. Draco parecía un querubín y se aferraba incluso en su sueño al moreno, que permaneció frio e indiferente ante la alta y delgada figura del Director.

¿Qué ha ocurrido Severus?

El tono de su voz le dijo a ambos que el anciano mago no estaba satisfecho con lo que había sucedido, y aunque en su rostro se reflejaba una sonrisa afable, la cautela enfriaba sus ojos.

Un accidente inesperado, Director, con…extrañas consecuencias.

La mirada de desprecio del Slyhterin fue tan intensa cuando sus ojos se giraron hacia el adolescente, que Harry sintió verdadero pánico por un momento.

Potter, como siempre, se las ha arreglado de alguna manera para organizar este desastre. Y el perjudicado es Draco.

Contemplándoles de nuevo, el Director preguntó con aire falsamente paternal:

¿Alguna idea al respecto; Severus?

Frunciendo el ceño el hombre replicó con sequedad:

Malfoy no pude regresar así a su casa. Y además, no hay manera de alejarle de Potter. Lo más seguro es mantenerlos juntos, hasta que averigüemos como revertir esto y devolverle a su edad real.

Dumbledore pareció meditar concienzudamente, y murmuró:

¿Lucius estará conforme con esto? No lo sé, tal vez sea mejor enviar a Harry de vuelta a Privet Drive, y retener al joven Malfoy bajo nuestra custodia.

Con un gruñido exasperado, el Slytherin denegó con aire ultrajado y miró venenosamente al moreno una vez más, antes de girarse al Director:

Por supuesto que Lucius se opondrá!. Pero está en Azkaban, no?. Que proteste lo que quiera! Draco estará perdido apenas ponga el pie en el estribo de ese tren. No pienso enviarle derecho al matadero…

Callándose bruscamente y gruñendo mientras miraba con enojo al moreno, Severus cruzó los brazos ante el pecho, como si estuviera conteniéndose a sí mismo para no agredir al muchacho. Meditando unos segundos, el canoso Director añadió, haciendo relucir sus ojos con dureza:

Está bien Severus, puedes quedarte con Malfoy, pero Harry regresa mañana a su casa, así que lo mejor es que lleves al chico a tus habitaciones ahora mismo.

Severus se inclinó sobre Draco y con una mirada de disculpa secreta entre los dos, sacudió a su ahijado con fuerza, sobresaltándole y le dijo con rostro severo.

Vamos Draco. Vas a venir conmigo ahora. Harry tiene que marcharse.

Los ojos asustados y confusos de Draco miraron al nuevo extraño con recelo, a su padrino y por último a Harry y susurró, de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas:

¿Ha…Harry?

El moreno sintió un nudo en la garganta y se odió a sí mismo por sucumbir, por ser débil, pero su voz fue firme y brotó llena de rencor:

No puedo ir contigo, Draco. El Director me manda a casa.

El niño sollozó entrecortadamente y le aferró:

Lo prometiste! ¡Prometiste cuidar de mí!!

Severus intentó apartarles y Draco lucho denodadamente por seguir aferrado a Harry, que volvió a abrazarle y murmuró en su oído, inaudible para los adultos:

Yo no quiero que te vayas Draco. Es él el que quiere separarnos.

El rubio chilló agudamente y pataleó, mientras Harry impedía que Severus le cogiese. Con enojo, el Director se adelantó y trató de poner fin al tumulto, exclamando con fuerza:

Ya basta Harry! Suelta inmediatamente a Malfoy!

Poniéndose en pie con el niño firmemente sujeto entre sus brazos, el Griffindor retrocedió gruñendo y su magia chispeó a su alrededor.

No.

Su voz fue serena y firme y su rostro lleno de decisión sorprendió incluso al profesor de pociones que pateó el suelo, exclamando con impaciencia:

¿Lo ve Director?

El hombre estudió al muchacho que le desafiaba abiertamente y su ceño se tensó levemente. Harry era demasiado valioso para dejarle fuera de sus manipulaciones y parecía que algo en sus cálculos había salido mal. Se suponía que el accidente tenía que haber aumentado el sentido de culpabilidad del joven, haciéndole más influenciable, pero algo había trastocado sus planes. "_¿Cómo mantenerle controlado ahora?"_ La mirada recelosa y dolida de Harry hacia Snape no le pasó inadvertida, y una nueva idea cobró vida en su cabeza.

Severus?

El hombre se giró, tras asaetear con los ojos nuevamente al moreno y estudió impasible la faz del Director. "_¿Cómo podía alguien permitir que se maltratase así a un niño?"_ Esbozando una de sus amables sonrisas el hombre musitó, mirando con aire secretamente divertido a Harry:

Creo que tendrás que hacer un pequeño…sacrificio, Severus.

Los dos adultos discutieron y tras muchas objeciones, un aparentemente reluctante y furioso Severus Snape accedió a tomar bajo su custodia a ambos muchachos, recibiendo nuevas miradas de odio del moreno, que simplemente se limitó a aferrar aun más fuertemente a Draco, susurrándole:

Ssh… todo va a salir bien, Draco.

Espero que no me causes más problemas Potter.

Con un seco gruñido casi imperceptible, el joven recogió su magia, y cargó a Draco sobre su cadera, siguiendo al hombre que se alejaba sin aguardarle, ante la atenta mirada del Director que murmuró:

No me defraudes Harry, y compórtate bien.

Sin responder, el joven abandonó el hospital y apresuró el paso hacia el profesor de pociones, que ya enfilaba el descenso hacia las mazmorras, ignorándole por completo. Draco pesaba, no mucho, pero si ciertamente bastante como para que el moreno se resintiese ligeramente, sobre todo por el desequilibrio del peso. Sin embargo, Harry estaba acostumbrado al ejercicio físico intenso y aunque Draco era perfectamente capaz de caminar por sí mismo, estaba descalzo y el sentirle tan cerca reconfortaba de alguna manera al muchacho, tan poco habituado a esa clase de contacto físico.

Cuando alcanzaron los aposentos privados del profesor este abrió la puerta y el moreno entró con decisión, reprimiendo un escalofrío de disgusto. Muchos malos recuerdos tenían su origen en el despacho del hombre y atravesar este para llegar a sus habitaciones fue un mal trago para el Griffindor.

Una vez traspasada la puerta oculta tras una estantería, el hombre se giró hacia los dos muchachos y murmuró con aire realmente preocupado, tras activar un poderoso hechizo de privacidad, resguardando las estancias de posibles oídos indiscretos, reales o mágicos, y garantizando que nada de lo que se dijese allí, pudiese ser repetido fuera de aquellas paredes.

¿Estáis bien?

Draco asintió, al parecer acostumbrado a los súbitos cambios en el comportamiento de su padrino y aunque Harry tardó algo mas en afirmar, evaluándole de nuevo, algo confuso por el hechizo, ya que lo había reconocido, no parecía estar asustado ni enfadado.

Harry dejó en el suelo a Draco y este corrió hacia su padrino y le abrazó:

¿De veras podemos quedarnos contigo, padrino?

El hombre asintió y Draco sonrió, radiante y miró hacia Harry que de repente sentía un ramalazo de celos, al verle demostrar afecto al adulto. El niño pareció entender su gesto, al verle retroceder un paso, desviando la mirada y se aproximó hacia él, tirando de la chaqueta de su pijama del hospital, llamando su atención.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y Harry sonrió, olvidando su leve desazón, al ver el gesto del rubio, que le cogió tímidamente de la mano.

¿Seguimos siendo amigos?

Siempre, Draco, te lo prometo.

Draco le apretó la mano, y el moreno le acarició el sedoso cabello, simplemente olvidándose de todo lo demás. Severus estudió sus gestos, sorprendido del rápido lazo creado entre los dos muchachos, y meneó la cabeza. Harry parecía realmente encantado con el chiquillo, pero, ¿qué ocurriría cuando Draco retornase a su edad real? Aquello podía ser un problema, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las peleas previas de ambos.

Suspiró y se acercó un poco más a ambos y carraspeó, llamando su atención:

Pediré algo de cenar y deberías ver como vais a acomodaros. Hay otro dormitorio ahí.

Señaló una puerta, a la derecha, y el moreno asintió en silencio.

Los jóvenes entraron en la alcoba y vieron que estaba ocupada por un lecho doble y que junto a la pequeña chimenea había un diván lo suficientemente espacioso como para acomodar a cualquiera de ellos.

Yo me quedaré el diván, vale?

Ofreció Harry, y el rubio trepó a la alta cama, asintiendo y tumbándose sobre la colcha. En apenas un par de minutos, mientras el moreno exploraba curioso el armario y los cajones vacíos y en desuso del amplio escritorio, el chiquillo estaba profundamente dormido y Harry no quiso despertarle.

Con cuidado, le quitó los calcetines, y ya que estaba en pijama, le cubrió con las sabanas, abrigándole. El niño se enroscó, suspirando de satisfacción y el moreno le dejó descansar. Aun recelando, salió cautelosamente a la zona común, y se detuvo al ver al hombre disponiendo la comida en una mesa.

El Profesor se giró y al ver que el joven cerraba la puerta preguntó:

¿Y Draco?

Se ha quedado dormido, Profesor Snape.

El hombre le indicó la mesa con un gesto y susurró:

Siéntate a cenar conmigo pues, Harry.

Si, Profesor.

Su respuesta fue tan dócil y comedida que el hombre alzó una ceja, sorprendido. Sirviéndose de las fuentes, el hombre se percató de que el muchacho no había hecho movimiento alguno y que permanecía inmóvil, simplemente sentado a su lado, la mirada pérdida en las manos que reposaban en su regazo. Con curiosidad y algo preocupado, murmuró, tendiendo una mano hacia el hombro de joven e inclinándose hacia él.

¿Te encuentras mal?

Harry se tensó instantáneamente, adoptando una postura rígida, y Severus notó el hormigueo de la magia del muchacho deslizarse sobre su piel, por un breve instante, como un ramalazo de corriente eléctrica y se sobresaltó.

Los ojos verdes centellearon mirándole intensamente por un momento y el joven respiró hondo un par de veces antes de que la energía que bullía detrás de sus pupilas se calmara un tanto. El moreno denegó primero, pero luego vaciló y mordiéndose el labio inferior con ansiedad, afirmó levemente, explorando las reacciones del adulto.

Severus se maldijo a sí mismo, por no haber anticipado que las reacciones de Harry iban a ser contradictorias y desconcertantes. Después de todo, nadie pasaba por lo que el joven había sufrido y sobrevivía sin alguna clase de trauma emocional. Tratando de relajar su expresión y sonriendo ligeramente murmuró con velado afecto:

¿Quieres contármelo?

Harry vaciló, le estudió de nuevo, inseguro y desconcertado, buscando alguna señal en las facciones del adulto y finalmente en un murmullo apenas audible comenzó a hablar, bajando levemente los ojos, aunque luego volvió a buscar los ojos de obsidiana:

Mi…familia nunca me dejaba comer con ellos. Yo limpiaba, hacia todas las tareas, cocinaba y les servía, y las sobras eran todo lo que había para mí. Eso si no estaba castigado, claro. Y a veces, si tenían una visita, y era embarazoso que no estuviera sentado a la mesa, tenía que sentarme y fingir que no me apetecía comer, beber agua y desaparecer.

Harry suspiró con cansancio y añadió:

¿Recuerda… el bulldog que me perseguía, Profesor?

Severus afirmó en silencio, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad, aguardando las palabras del muchacho:

Marge le daba de comer en la mesa, y después, además, el maldito chucho recibía las sobras, aunque ya estaba harto. Tenía que robarle la comida, si no quería morirme de hambre.

El desaliento y la desesperación del joven eran aterradores. Y sus siguientes palabras, altamente clarificadoras, cuando sus ojos brillaron húmedos al murmurar con angustia:

¿Valgo menos que un perro?

Severus le contempló, y vio la realidad detrás de la perfecta fachada. Un muchacho profundamente herido, lastimado hasta el extremo, hambriento de afecto sincero y amor. Denegó y murmuró:

No Harry. Tu vida es preciosa, y yo la valoro en gran medida, al igual que lo hace Draco.

La mención del rubio arrancó un destello de emociones diferentes, cálidas, en los verdes ojos del muchacho y Severus sonrió levemente, una sonrisa extraña que hacía brillar sus ojos negros.

No sé como demostrarte que mis palabras son ciertas, que mi afecto es real, pero tal vez…

Suspiró, y contemplándole con cuidado, tratando de no asustarle, tendió de nuevo una mano hacia él joven. Cuando rozó su muñeca, la tensión reapareció instantáneamente, pero los ojos verdes no reflejaron miedo, tan solo una profunda tristeza. Delicadamente, el profesor tiró del muchacho hacia él y Harry se levantó inseguro, dejándose llevar con resignación.

Cuando el hombre le hizo sentarse en su regazo, un apenas audible suspiro de decepción brotó de su garganta y los ojos del muchacho se hundieron pesadamente en el suelo mientras el hombre le acomodaba sobre sus muslos. Todo su cuerpo adolescente vibraba como una cuerda de violín, anticipándose a la agresión que esperaba del adulto.

Severus le envolvió lentamente entre sus brazos, forzándole poco a poco a entrar en contacto con su pecho y Harry se dejó hacer, irresponsivo al gesto. Las manos del hombre reposaban en su espalda, y en apenas un susurro su voz grave acarició su oído:

Sé que nunca he sido muy amable contigo Harry, pero prometo amarte desde hoy como si fueras hijo mío, el hijo que nunca tendré. Tu y Draco sois mis niños, Harry …

La tensión aumentó en el joven Griffindor, y el cuerpo del muchacho comenzó a temblar inconteniblemente, hasta que las lágrimas largamente contenidas durante años afloraron. Harry sollozó desesperado y hundió el rostro en el pecho del hombre, que le acarició suavemente el cabello y la espalda, mientras los brazos del muchacho se aferraban a él con autentica desesperación.

Había tan pocas personas con las cuales Harry se sentía confortable y seguro, que la posibilidad de tener a Severus entre ellas le aterrorizaba y al mismo tiempo le reconfortaba. Sirius, su padrino, y Remus, habían sido los únicos varones adultos hasta ahora, junto con el Sr Weasley y Hagrid a los que Harry no veía como una posible amenaza.

Severus sabía perfectamente que el adolescente debía de estar aterrado de haberse expuesto ante él, pero también sospechaba que su poción ya no estaba teniendo mucho que ver en su comportamiento. Harry necesitaba confiar en alguien, para poder comenzar a sanar, y eso era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo. De igual modo, el hombre supuso que Draco tenía que afrontar lo que su padre le había hecho, compartirlo y sentirse protegido, para lograr rehacerse.

Suspirando y mientras continuaba trazando círculos sedantes en la espalda del muchacho, el hombre meditó sobre lo que había hecho. El director quería un accidente, para amarrar aun más al Griffindor a sus faldas, y él había facilitado las cosas. Sin embargo, incluir a Draco en la escena era cosa absolutamente suya, ya que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que cayese en manos de Voldemort, ahora que su padre estaba en Azkaban.

Estrechó al adolescente entre sus brazos y rogó con todas sus fuerzas que el corazón de ambos muchachos pudiese afrontar las duras pruebas que sin duda les aguardaban.

Murmurando palabras de consuelo y afecto, Severus dejó que el joven se agotase llorando en su hombro y finalmente le llevó al lecho. Draco dormía en la cama, y con una sonrisa triste, el hombre recostó al extenuado muchacho en el diván y le arropó con sabanas que sacó del armario.

Regresó a su saloncito, y rebuscó los pergaminos de diagnosis de Poppy, olvidada la cena. Frunciendo el ceño comenzó a leer el de Draco y se horrorizo al ver que las pruebas indicaban que Lucius había tenido reiteradamente y con regularidad sexo pleno con su hijo, probablemente, desde poco después de la edad que el chico aparentaba ahora, además de torturarle metódicamente, mental y físicamente, aunque sin rastro ni cicatrices visible. Dejó a un lado ese pergamino y tomó el de Harry, sin saber muy bien que esperar.

Los abusos habían comenzado mucho antes para Harry, según las fechas de sus lesiones, siendo apenas poco más que un bebé, y el exmortifago sintió nauseas al imaginar cómo habían sido infligidas algunas de las heridas. El chico no había recibido ninguna atención médica de sus parientes, agravando su estado y sufrimiento, y había sido su propia magia espontanea la que había curado la mayor parte de las lesiones, aunque tenía cicatrices de muchas de ellas. Su deficiente visión era fruto de los efectos combinados la deficiente alimentación y la falta de atención crónica, sumada una grave infección de transmisión sexual, erradicada afortunadamente por su magia, pero con secuelas.

La rara poción que los jóvenes habían elaborado era muy poco conocida, y raramente usada, debido a sus impredecibles y volátiles resultados. Si hubiera sospechado que Harry tenía tan severo trauma emocional, probablemente no les hubiera puesto a hacerla juntos. La poción había hecho confiar brevemente al muchacho en él, lo suficiente para permitirle enterarse de lo que sucedía y también instigó el cambió en Draco y le impulsó a revelarle su propio secreto a Harry.

A partir de ese momento, la curación de ambos dependía solo de ellos mismos. Hope and Faith solo creaba las condiciones mínimas iniciales para permitir que la mente herida se recobrara por sí misma, pero no actuaba a largo plazo, ciertamente en poco más de una hora, dos a lo sumo, sus efectos se desvanecían totalmente.

Pero también le daban un mayor valor a las lágrimas del muchacho y a su abrazo, ya que eran totalmente genuinos y sinceros. La magia de Draco le había transportado a una etapa de su vida en la cual Lucius aun no le había moldeado totalmente, y Severus esperó que poco a poco, su ahijado fuese recobrándose. Si no era capaz de ello, existían muchas posibilidades de que nunca más fuese capaz de retornar a su estado normal, por siempre atrapado en aquel cuerpo de niño, ya que era ahora su magia la que mantenía el cambio.

Podía ver claramente el nexo que se había forjado inesperadamente entre ellos, unidos por un dolor común, pero ese vínculo no era solo fruto de la acción de la poción, era algo mucho más profundo y antiguo, sacado a la luz repentinamente. Los muchachos siempre habían rivalizado ferozmente, y Harry era una de las pocas personas capaces de sacar de sus casillas a su normalmente controlado y calculador ahijado, sacando a relucir el fogoso y belicoso temperamento tan duramente domado por su padre.

Por el otro lado, el moreno tendía a prestar una atención especial a los insultos de Draco, más que a los de cualquier otro, y su famoso genio saltaba con la más mínima provocación del rubio, como si sus puyas le doliesen especialmente. Severus recordó el duelo que sostuvieron los chicos en segundo curso, y como su ahijado se había quejado amargamente después de que no les dejaran continuar. La brutal competición en Quidditch, las peleas y discusiones en los pasillos, incluso el incidente con el hipogrifo, era reveladores.

Masajeándose las sienes, el hombre pensó: _"¿Cómo no me dado cuenta antes? Como una polilla atraída por la luz, Draco choca una y otra vez con él, girando a su alrededor. Y Harry…no estoy seguro, pero esas reacciones exageradas… Pudiera ser que el sentimiento sea mutuo aunque ninguno de los dos se ha percatado de lo que representa esa atracción, al menos no hasta ahora."_

Estaba cansado, y sin embargo, antes de permitirse el lujo de intentar dormir, una idea descabellada tomó cuerpo en su mente. Necesitaba ayuda, desesperadamente, y tal vez sabía quién podría proporcionársela. Ahogando la imperiosa necesidad de descansar, el hombre salió a su despacho y exclamó:

¡Dobby!

El elfo apareció retorciéndose las manos, con el extraño ropaje que le cubría: un par de calcetines desparejados de brillantes colores, un gorro de lana con borla del que asomaban sus largas orejas puntiagudas y una especie de blusón infantil de cuadritos sobre unos pantalones bombachos. Mirando al hombre con expresión mitad enojada, mitad asustada, el elfo murmuró:

¿Qué desea, señor?

El hombre le miró y espetó con cierta rudeza:

Sé que eres amigo de Harry Potter, y que le has ayudado en ocasiones. ¿Realmente quieres ayudarle?

El elfo vacilo y murmuró mirando con curiosidad al mago, desconcertado por las palabras y la actitud del hombre, habitualmente amenazante:

¿Está Harry Potter metido en algún lío, Señor?

Denegando, el hombre murmuró:

No, pero está en grave peligro. Y Draco también.

Dobby abrió los ojos espantado, y trastabilló, acercándose al hombre, perdido el miedo repentinamente.

Dobby ayudará a Harry Potter y al joven Draco si puede, Señor…Dobby también recuerda al amo Malfoy, Señor.

Murmuró con decisión. Severus asintió y le indicó la puerta de sus habitaciones privadas y le tendió la mano. Ningún elfo entraba jamás en sus dominios, y Dobby se estremeció. Sin embargo la barrera le reconoció, dándole acceso y la criatura vaciló, sujetando levemente los dedos del hombre, contemplando con ojos desorbitados de temor el saloncito del profesor de pociones, hasta ahora terreno vedado para todos los de su raza.

Harry y Draco están bajo mi custodia, temporalmente. De momento, necesito que todas sus pertenencias sean recogidas esta misma noche y colocadas en ese dormitorio. Nadie debe saber que están aquí, ni tener idea de lo que pasa entre estos muros, especialmente el Director, entendido?

El elfo asintió vigorosamente, dilatando los ojos, haciendo bailar la borla de su estrafalario gorro y el hombre añadió:

Si los chicos son retirados de mi cuidado, sufrirán graves daños, Dobby. Es muy grave. Mortalmente serio me atrevería a decir. ¿Podrás ocuparte de cuidar de ellos? Y ni una palabra a nadie, entendido?

Asintiendo de nuevo, el elfo murmuró:

Dobby no defraudará a Harry Potter, ni al joven Draco, señor.

Y despareció con un plop. Cansado mentalmente, el Slytherin se levantó, tras dedicar una mirada furtiva al mueble donde guardaba su provisión de licor, y sabiendo que no podía permitirse embriagarse como realmente le apetecía en ese momento con los chicos a su cargo, se retiró a su dormitorio, sumido en sus propios dilemas internos. Mas aliviado, al menos en su reciente carga, el hombre por fin se permitió acostarse, sabiendo que probablemente, no lograría conciliar el sueño pese a su cansancio.


	2. Chapter 2

BAJO EL INFLUJO DE LA LUNA LLENA

La mañana siguiente, tras levantarse de madrugada de una noche casi en blanco, Severus Snape se encaminó rápidamente a las cocinas, dejando a los chicos sumidos en un ligero hechizo de sueño.

Al despertar los había encontrado a los dos apretujados en el diván, Harry abrazando protectoramente a Draco y este aferrado con ambas manos al pijama de su almohada viviente, descansando sobre él, la cara con rastros secos de nuevas lágrimas. El hombre suspiró, preocupado, pero se resignó a lo inevitable. Era evidente que aun cuando el efecto de la poción había desaparecido, Draco había depositado sinceramente su confianza en Harry y que este deseaba confortarle. Tras levitarlos a la cama, mucho más cómoda, amplia y confortable y ver que los baúles de los muchachos reposaban junto al armario, les aplicó el ligero hechizo, asegurándose de que dormían durante su ausencia.

Dobby acudió a su encuentro en la cocina, inclinando la cabeza y ofreciéndole una taza de café bien cargado con unas tostadas francesas y huevos revueltos. El hombre apuró el desayuno, hambriento y murmuró:

Necesito ver a Remus Lupin mas tarde, cuando los estudiantes se hayan marchado, ¿Le avisarás para que venga a tomar un té a mis habitaciones?

El elfo asintió en silencio y el hombre inclinó la cabeza levemente, en mudo agradecimiento. El día era bullicioso, los alumnos correteando, haciendo las últimas travesuras, buscando a los amigos para despedirse, recuperando las últimas pertenencias prestadas, para aprestarse a marchar en el tren para las vacaciones de verano.

Remus abrazó a Ron y Hermione, casi sollozando, y los jóvenes se marcharon, finalmente. A las 11, los carruajes ya habían partido hacia la estación, y el castillo recuperaba la normalidad, poco a poco. Muchos de los profesores se marchaban a pasar el verano en familia y los que aun quedaban en la escuela partirían en otro tren a la mañana siguiente, dejando el castillo semivacío.

Severus usualmente hubiera cogido ese tren, o usado la red Fluu, pero esta vez, no sabía realmente que hacer. Suspiró, de regreso en sus habitaciones, y preparó el lugar para la entrevista. Remus se había extrañado de la llamada del Slytherin, pero pese a todo, acudió. Su mente era un torbellino de emociones encontradas, la muerte de Sirius aun muy viva, atormentándole cruelmente. No había podido despedirse de Harry, el director lo había mandado a algún lugar seguro la tarde antes, y aun deseaba poder abrazarle y llorar con él la pérdida de su amado Hocicos.

Severus Snape no era ciertamente su amigo, era tan solo un aliado, un camarada de armas, pero pese a todo, Remus sentía respeto por el hombre y tocó puntualmente a su puerta. El moreno Slytherin le abrió, taciturno y en silencio, le hizo pasar, sujetándole brevemente de la mano, por una puerta oculta. Las barreras bañaron al lobo, y este sintió el escozor de la magia en su piel, y olfateo curiosamente, sorprendido.

Nunca había pasado del despacho del hombre y su mirada vagó por la habitación privada, totalmente desconocida. El saloncito, austeramente amueblado con una mesa y sillas para comer o trabajar, un sillón y un diván de rustica tapicería a cuadros escoceses, algunos estantes con libros, una alfombra, una mesita y una chimenea eran prácticamente cuanto contenía la habitación, aparte de cuatro puertas más, además de la que acababa de franquear.

El lugar olía…extrañamente, a nada en concreto, pero aparte del olor del hombre, Remus no encontró rastros de otras presencias, ni tan siquiera de elfos, omnipresentes en casi todo el castillo. Se sentó en el diván y Severus sirvió dos tazas de té calmante, haciéndole alzar una ceja levemente.

Pensé que no te vendría mal, Remus.

El uso de su nombre hizo tensarse al hombre, pero no dijo nada. Usualmente, Severus era correcto pero frío con él, y la inesperada amabilidad le desconcertó. Suspirando levemente para sus adentros, el hombre tomó un sorbo de la infusión y permitió que el suave efecto de la amapola y la lavanda le relajaran. El hombre lobo le imitó, bebiendo calmadamente, tras endulzarla ligeramente con miel de azahar - su favorita - hasta que el otro dejó la taza y le miró directamente a los ojos.

El castaño reprimió un escalofrío repentino. Aquellos ojos negros estaban tan llenos de dolor y tristeza, que le sorprendieron y por un instante, sintió deseos de consolar al propietario de tan intensa mirada. Con algo más que un murmullo, el Slytherin comenzó a hablar:

Necesito tu ayuda, Remus. No sé qué hacer.

El silencio educado y atento del otro fue suficiente ánimo y prosiguió.

Bueno, sé que no hacer, y eso ya es algo, pero aun así…

Su rostro se llenó de dudas y añadió, pesaroso:

He descubierto algo, acerca de unos alumnos… es terrible y no se a quien acudir.

Frunciendo el ceño, el castaño sentenció, con voz segura:

Díselo a Dumbledore, el sabrá que hacer…

Una risa amarga fue la respuesta del hombre, sorprendiendo al hombre lobo, que olió la rabia contenida, y denegando añadió en un murmullo torturado:

Ya lo sabe, al menos gran parte, y no ha hecho nada…esa es gran parte del problema… lo que ha hecho…y lo que ha dejado de hacer…

Remus parpadeó, ahora totalmente confuso y sacudió la cabeza:

No entiendo de que hablas, Severus, pero sin duda debes estar confundido. Albus siempre ayudaría a unos alumnos…

Mirándole a los ojos intensamente, enfrentando la obsidiana de su mirada con el ámbar de la de Remus, el espía susurró con voz ronca:

¿Estás seguro Remus?

La leve vacilación y la duda llenaron por un instante los ojos de miel dorada del hombre y esa fue toda la respuesta que pudo dar. Asintiendo, el moreno añadió:

¿Nunca te preguntaste el porqué de algunas cosas Remus? ¿Nunca?

Los labios de Remus temblaron ligeramente, pero acabó por asentir, aun incrédulo de admitir tan profundas y secretas dudas ante el Slytherin. La muda pregunta de los ojos negros hizo murmurar a Remus, con el corazón encogido:

¿Por qué nunca pidió un juicio para Sirius? ¿Por qué Harry vive con esos horribles muggles? ¿Por qué no me dejó quedarme con él?

Severus asintió y añadió:

¿Por qué? _**Control**_**,** Remus. Dumbledore controla y manipula a todos los que se mueven a su alrededor. Arthur podría tener un mucho mejor trabajo y un sueldo decente con tan solo una simple recomendación suya, pero oh no, su puesto es el más útil para la orden. Sirius encarcelado era una manera de controlarte a ti, y de mantener calmados a los demás. Y tu culpabilidad, por tu condición, te hace fácilmente manipulable.

Hizo una pausa y murmuró acongojado:

Te ha dicho que Harry se marchó, no? ¿Y que no puedes verle este verano?

El castaño asintió, frunciendo levemente el ceño y olfateando de nuevo a su alrededor, sintiendo erizarse los vellos de su nuca. Indicando con un gesto la puerta del dormitorio secundario, el hombre levantó el hechizo que anulaba los olores en sus aposentos y los ojos de Remus se dilataron al captar el leve rastro de la presencia de su cachorro.

Harry está durmiendo ahí, con Draco. Roto, destrozado, porque esa era la manera de mantenle controlado, de hacer de él lo que quería. Y Draco, bueno, el pobre no está mucho mejor…

Remus escuchó incrédulo el resumen de lo sucedido, aunque el hombre no le dio los detalles de los abusos sufridos por los muchachos, eso era algo que deberían hacer ellos. Horrorizado, el lobo montó en cólera al ver los informes médicos. Harry era su cachorro, y los instintos protectores del hombre afloraron salvajemente, incluyendo a Draco de paso. Rugiendo, el hombre se alzó, a punto de destrozar a alguien o algo, y Severus le sujetó, conteniéndole, impidiéndole alcanzar la salida, viendo emerger al lobo en sus ojos. En voz suplicante gimió, revelando su más profundo secreto.

Yo también estoy en su red, Remus, por ti… solo por estar cerca de ti…

La voz del hombre sonó tan desesperada y sincera que atrajo la atención del castaño, haciéndole olvidar por un instante su rabia. Los ojos negros suplicaron y en un jadeó, el hombre susurró:

Sé que amabas a Sirius, aunque él nunca te vio más que como a un amigo o un hermano, y yo…yo te amo a ti, Remus.

Los ojos dorados se dilataron de sorpresa y un ronco jadeo brotó del la garganta del castaño. Soltándole, una vez lograda su atención, el moreno murmuró:

Por ti, Remus, dejé que me marcarán, solo por ti…

Riendo de nuevo con amargura añadió:

Un gesto de valor que no apreció nadie, y que me enredó para siempre en sus redes, haciendo que me despreciara la única persona a la que amo.

Remus se dejó caer en el diván y miró asombrado a Severus, incrédulo aún. Su olfato no le engañaba, el hombre no mentía, era sincero, totalmente sincero…. Dejó a un lado las emociones encontradas que el lobo estaba haciéndole sentir y murmuró, desconcertado y preocupado.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? Harry no puede regresar a Londres, pero tarde o temprano Dumbledore se dará cuenta de que le estas ayudando si sigue aquí…

Esa es mi gran duda, Remus. Podría desaparecer con los dos chicos, pero eso nos pondría en peligro a todos. Tarde o temprano, la orden o los mortifagos nos encontrarían. Necesito una solución más…radical y permanente.

¿Qué sugieres?

Había pensado fingir mi propia muerte… y la de los chicos…

Remus escucho la propuesta, con ojos desorbitados, pero acabó por denegar.

Eso es muy arriesgado…

Es lo único que me parece viable en estos momentos. ¿Pensarás algo? ¿Lo harás?

Está bien.

EL castaño se marchó a su dormitorio en una torre cercana a Griffindor, tras ver a los chicos, apaciblemente dormidos, rumiando su furia y las ansias de venganza. Estaba seguro que si se cruzaba en esos momentos con el Director, el lobo lo haría trizas en segundos, así que se encerró y dejó que la poción para dormir sin sueños le ayudase a pasar la noche.

Severus dejó que los chicos despertaran finalmente y les acompañó mientras comían, viéndoles jugar calladamente. Era realmente difícil no darse cuenta de los sentimientos afectuosos entre ambos, pese a la diferencia de edad, y supuso que tal vez eso era bueno para ambos, conocerse realmente, sin presiones. Una vez establecido el primer vínculo, los lazos entre ellos parecían tan fuertes, que el hombre sonrió, albergando esperanzas para su ahijado.

Harry estaba menos receloso, más calmado, aprendiendo lentamente a confiar de nuevo en alguien adulto. Era alentador verle aceptar pequeños roces sin sobresaltarse e incluso sonreír con timidez en agradecimiento ante una palabra amable. Draco era el chiquillo tímido pero exuberante que siempre debió haber sido y sonreía radiantemente, charlando con el moreno en voz baja, sentado entre su padrino y su nuevo amigo. Severus dejó a un lado totalmente la máscara que le cubría habitualmente, y se entregó de corazón a ambos muchachos, deseando fervientemente ser para ellos el padre que nunca habían tenido.


	3. Chapter 3

De momento, Harry y Draco son o demasiado pequeños o inseguros y vulnerables, pero Remus y Severus son adultos, están solos, solteros….en fin, que no me pude resistir…

Gracias a todos los que leeis:

Olimka, Shadow Lestange, Ginerba 216, Murtilla, Nerey, Lilit Van Garreth, Noriko-leo, KariHiwatari, AngelaPotter0606, Anaerin, Jose-Black, Koraima, Shani3000,MiyuAmamyia, Athanis, Mat¡rthess, Altair SAnpe Black, Dora Malena, , NIbynekomata, Liss-arcangela, lolislolis,Alcatraces, Arau, Venice Dakker, Ruby90zoe, Shisenia, PrincipesaLu, RAC, Eclipse Fairy, Koraima, Kaede-Sakurasi, Sofy Malfoy y todos demás.

Si se me queda alguien es por despiste eh? Y dejadme rewiews….

REUNIENDO LA MANADA

_Era la primera noche de luna llena, y un nervioso hombre lobo recorría la linde del bosque prohibido, una y otra vez, oculto bajo la primera línea de árboles. Pronto la brisa trajo un olor extrañamente familiar, y un crujido de hierba reseca le indicó el camino. Tras unos arbustos, aparecieron Severus, Harry con Draco en brazos, los tres cubiertos por dos capas de invisibilidad. _

_Remus les persiguió, y aullando a la luna, los lobos no tardaron en acudir a la cacería, mientras los tres volaban en dos escobas hasta alejarse al linde del bosque, descansando refugiados en un enorme árbol. Remus gruño, satisfecho de haberles encontrado finalmente, tras una loca galopada, y rondó bajó el árbol, acechando, arañando el tronco con sus duras garras, frenético por alcanzar a sus presas. _

_Los ojos de azabache miraron al lobo y este rugió, furioso, y lentamente, el hombre bajó del árbol. El lobo pardo oscuro, con reflejos rojizos, retrocedió, repentinamente inseguro, y observó atento la varita en la mano, listo para saltar. Esto nunca había pasado antes y el lobo evaluó de nuevo al hombre, olfateando, intentando detectar posibles peligros. Pero el hombre se limitó a mirarle, e incluso cuando el lobo le gruñó, amenazante, permaneció en su lugar. Lunático dio un paso, luego otro, y otro más, y abrió las fauces, enseñando los colmillos, erizado. Pero el Slytherin tan solo le miró, inmóvil, y el lobo avanzó, aun gruñendo muy sordamente, husmeando precavido, sin detectar miedo alguno… el hombre de pelo negro era estúpido, y ahora estaba tan cerca que podría morderle si quisiera… pero el lobo no atacó. _

_Su corazón palpitaba, acelerado, confundiéndole, lastimándole ante el solo pensamiento, y ladeó la cabeza con un gesto de curiosidad, irguiendo las orejas, olfateando una vez más. Su lengua sonrosada rozó la piel de la mano del hombre, degustándola, y una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Severus…_

Lupin despertó bañado en sudor frio, jadeando de angustia. La pesadilla había sido muy vivida, aterradoramente real, aunque el final era realmente extraño. No debería haber soñado nada, pero aquel no era un sueño ordinario. A veces, el lobo expresaba sus deseos en forma de extraños sueños, imposibles de detener incluso con la poción, alguna clase de visiones.

El hombre se duchó, sintiéndose culpable, aterrado por haber perseguido a los muchachos y a Severus, sabiendo que su sola presencia era un peligro para los que le rodeaban… Sin embargo, el sabor de la piel de Severus había sido algo realmente extraordinario, dulce y especiado…tentador y calmante… Remus estaba confuso, asustado de sí mismo, y de lo que la visión podía representar, _"¿Acaso el lobo quería comerse a Severus?"_

Agitando la cabeza, Lupin se apresuró a desayunar en las cocinas y llamó la atención de Dobby, discretamente. Cuando abandonó el lugar el elfo le siguió en cuestión de minutos y el hombre se inclinó para mirarle a los ojos.

Dobby, necesito urgentemente ir a Gringotts, pero sin que nadie lo sepa. ¿Podrías llevarme?

El elfo asintió y tendió la pequeña y nudosa mano al hombre lobo que sonrió suavemente y ambos desaparecieron con un leve sonido. Reaparecieron en un rincón oscuro de las cocinas del Caldero Chorreante, y con el elfo trotando tímidamente en sus talones, el castaño se aproximó al banco de los magos.

Nadie cuestionó la presencia del elfo y este acompañó al hombre en su viaje bajo tierra. Retiró algo de dinero de su cámara personal, no muy llena, y meneó la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Severus tenía razón. El costearse la poción matalobos se llevaba la mayor parte de sus escasos ingresos, y el hombre estaba temiendo que algún día tendría que recurrir al poco capital y propiedades que había heredado de sus padres y que le daba unas exiguas rentas, apenas suficientes para malvivir.

Y aun así, la Orden no había hecho nada por él, mejor dicho, Dumbledore no había hecho nada por él. Oh, sí, cuando le contrató, le ofreció acceso a la poción - por la seguridad de los estudiantes - elaborada personalmente por Severus, pero su sueldo tampoco era gran cosa, casi una burla, y aun así, se sintió enormemente agradecido. Remus se había visto obligado en más de una ocasión anteriormente a prescindir del matalobos, forzándose a sí mismo a recluirse durante la luna llena, encadenándose y encerrándose en el sótano de su modesta vivienda, y eso era una autentica tortura para él y para el lobo.

Pequeños trabajos temporales como instructor privado de Defensa, reformando o reforzando las protecciones mágicas de algunas propiedades, e incluso escoltando mercancías o personas era todo lo que lograba encontrar, pese a que se había calificado con excelentes notas y hubiera sido un auror realmente extraordinario. En algunos momentos, había estado tan desesperado como para vender su propia sangre y el pelaje del lobo en el Callejón Nocturn, aun sabiendo que su uso en pociones bordeaba la ilegalidad. Y sin embargo, pese a que había dedicado toda su vida a luchar contra los mortífagos, el Ministerio ni siquiera le ofrecía el más ínfimo de los puestos de trabajo. Lupin hubiera aceptado gustoso casi cualquier empleo, con tal de tener una seguridad y estabilidad que añoraba profundamente, con tal de sentirse aceptado.

Ya se marchaba, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando uno de los duendes le hizo pasar a un despacho privado, meditabundo, y una vez acomodado, el asombrado Remus recibió una copia del testamento de Sirius del duende responsable de semejantes documentos, y junto con ella, la llave de la cámara de los Black. El duende le habló largamente, pero Remus, tras leer brevemente el testamento, apretando los dientes al hacerlo, reprimiendo lágrimas y furia a partes iguales, tan solo solicitó varios documentos, y se llevó consigo copia de ellos, antes de regresar a Hogwarts.

El hombre lobo se recluyó en su dormitorio, releyendo más cuidadosamente todos los pergaminos y se desesperó, lleno de rabia. Finalmente, dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, y clamando entre sollozos por Sirius, su amor inalcanzable, el hombre acabó rindiéndose, completamente agotado y roto emocionalmente.

Mientras, en el castillo, tras el desayuno, Severus había llevado a los chicos a la clase de pociones, conectada por un pasadizo y una escalera espiral con su despacho. Tenía pociones que preparar para Dumbledore y algunas otras para su propio uso, así que comenzó a trabajar, mientras Harry se sentaba con Draco al fondo de la clase.

Con una increíble paciencia, el Griffindor entretuvo al chiquillo, dándole algo sencillo que hacer para pasar el tiempo. Draco dibujaba afanosamente, sentado en un cojín que Harry había conjurado para él, inclinado sobre su pergamino, tratando de complacer a su amigo. Mientras, en la mesa de al lado, el ojiverde, tras pedir cautelosamente permiso, comenzó una poción de su invención.

El profesor ya tenía dos calderos reposando, cubiertos por una burbuja protectora, y comenzaba a realizar la tercera poción, cuando se irguió repentinamente. Cruzó en dos zancadas la clase y cogió a Harry repentinamente del cuello de la túnica, arrancándole un jadeo de sorpresa y ante su expresión de desconcierto, le arrastró sin mirarle, lejos de Draco, que respingó en su asiento, pero que tan solo le miró con ojos asustados.

El pequeño caldero de Harry, que ya estaba reposando, fue flotando hasta situarse un par de mesas más allá, mientras el profesor le empujaba con decisión hacia el suelo y se volvía hacia él, con ojos furiosos y le ordenaba entre dientes, arrojándole un trapo y señalando un charco - anteriormente inexistente - en el suelo:

Límpialo, Potter!

La mirada dolida del moreno fue un puñal en el corazón de Severus, pero el joven se arrodilló en las losas de piedra, tragándose sus sentimientos, y comenzando a empapar el harapo. Un sollozo estrangulado amenazó con hacerse notar, pero el muchacho se mordió la lengua, y dejó caer la cabeza, descorazonado. Unos pasos resonaron en el suelo y la voz falsamente dulce de Dumbledore preguntó:

¿Algún problema Severus?

¿Aparte de este?

El hombre indicó a Draco y miró furiosamente al joven que recogía y limpiaba en silencio, y volvió los ojos al Director.

Necesitaré mas tiempo, normalmente podría tenerlo todo preparado en menos de unos diez días, pero dadas las circunstancias…

Los ojos azulones del Director se fijaron en el niño que dibujaba calladamente en un rincón, la mesa cubierta de plumas y pedazos de pergamino desechados, los dedos manchados de tinta y lentamente se giraron hacia la fila de calderos que reposaba cerca de la mesa del profesor. Con un guiño en los ojos, el anciano se acercó a ver el resultado del trabajo de esa mañana e inspeccionó las pociones con ojo crítico.

Severus se tensó interiormente. No tenia ni idea de que era lo que Harry había estado haciendo, y aquello podía ser tanto un veneno como una mezcla totalmente inútil, aunque igualmente inofensiva. Miró de reojo al moreno mientras pasaba a su lado y para su asombro, este trazó en las losas de piedra una runa con el índice y la borro inmediatamente después.

Dumbledore canturreó suavemente ante su poción de invisibilidad, - una pequeña maravilla líquida - se mesó la barba ante el caldero de poción para dormir sin sueños y alzó las cejas ante el último y más pequeño caldero. El líquido de color anaranjado muy pálido, con un suave brillo nacarado reposaba inocentemente en el caldero y Albus murmuró:

¿Qué es esto Severus? No me resulta conocida y sabes que no quiero que prepares aquí nada de tus otros…encargos.

Inclinando la cabeza, el Slytherin asintió y susurró:

Solo es un pequeño experimento personal, algo para relajarme…estoy trabajando en un nuevo bálsamo curativo Albus.

El anciano asintió, era bastante habitual que entre dos pociones complejas, un Maestro como Severus intercalase y realizase alguna otra cosa, algo que no necesitase su completa atención y tras preguntar a los jóvenes si se encontraban bien y obtener dos murmullos de asentimiento, caminó fuera del despacho, dejándoles de nuevo a solas. Apenas sus pasos se perdieron en el corredor, Severus levantó una barrera de privacidad y selló la puerta con varios encantamientos. Se inclinó sobre Harry y le tocó en el hombro murmurando lo siento y el moreno se encogió a su contacto, estremeciéndose.

EL Slytherin se maldijo interiormente y se dejó caer en el suelo frente al muchacho, que tenia la vista hundida en el suelo, aun aferrando el harapo empapado. Con todo el peso de la angustia en su voz murmuró, intentando tocarle de nuevo:

¿Harry?

El chico se removió de nuevo, apartando el hombro de su contacto y susurró sin alzar la vista del suelo, el rostro oculto tras la cortina de pelo negro, en una voz apagada y vacía de emociones:

Está bien…Profesor. Lo entiendo. Tan solo…no me toque ahora, por favor…

El hombre se levantó pesadamente y mirándole lleno de pesar musitó:

Ojalá hubiera podido evitarte esto, Harry. Pero no se me ocurrió nada más…al menos no con tan poco tiempo.

Se afanó en embotellar las pociones ya frías e incluso preparó varias muestras del pequeño experimento del muchacho, para comprobar las propiedades de la misma. Sus ojos estaban sospechosamente brillantes y sentía en su pecho un profundo dolor, similar al que ver sufrir a Remus le ocasionaba y se aferró a la tabla de su mesa, abrumado de sufrimiento.

Mientras tanto, Draco, silencioso, se había deslizado hasta su amigo y se situó tímidamente a su lado. Su mano pequeña y suave apartó el cabello de la cara del Griffindor, que permaneció inmóvil, y contempló el profundo dolor en los ojos verdes. Harry le miró con angustia insondable, y el niño le cogió la cara con ambas manos, delicadamente, haciéndole incorporarse hasta que ambos estuvieron casi a igual nivel, el adolescente arrodillado y el niño de pie, acunando su rostro entre sus manos. Con una mirada muy seria, increíblemente madura para un crío de su edad, Draco susurró casi inaudiblemente con su vocecita angelical, llena de afecto:

Creo que ahora es buen momento para ser valiente, Harry.

La boca del moreno se abrió lentamente en shock, y de repente, Harry sintió revolverse algo muy profundo en su interior. El dolor de su mirada remitió un tanto y los ojos verdes se volcaron en contemplar realmente el rostro de Draco, olvidando todo lo demás. Con una sonrisa melancólica apenas esbozada, y afirmando suavemente, el Griffindor respondió de igual modo, dejando reposar sutilmente su mano en uno de los hombros del rubio chiquillo.

No estoy asustado de él Draco; estoy herido, dolido…por los recuerdos.

Los ojos de azogue le estudiaron con un ardor inaudito por un momento antes de que el chiquillo asintiera levemente, se inclinara y besara con sus dulces labios infantiles la cicatriz de su frente, aun sosteniéndole la cara entre sus manecitas. Harry se heló por un instante, pero después una calidez increíble le recorrió y abrazó suavemente al chiquillo, besando su mejilla en respuesta y susurrando emocionado:

Gracias Draco, muchas gracias, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca…

Draco sonrió radiantemente, orgulloso, y el moreno se alzó de nuevo sobre sus pies, los ojos brillantes, manteniendo la vista fija en su amigo, y volvió a besarle, devolviendo la sonrisa. Harry dio un par de pasos tímidos hacia Severus, con Draco a sus talones, mientras el hombre aun continuaba trabajando, envasando las pociones y cuando creyó que el hombre había terminado, carraspeó levemente.

Ejem…Profesor?

El hombre se volvió rápidamente, y vio al joven, expectante, situado a un par de pasos de él, y sus ojos rebosaron de emociones contradictorias, luchando con el impulso de abrazarle y confortarle, pero sin saber si el gesto era bienvenido. Harry ladeó levemente la cabeza, en un gesto inusual, y susurró con voz algo nasal, las lágrimas aun aferradas al fondo de su garganta:

Profesor…si es posible, ahora me vendría bien un abrazo…

Los ojos negros centellearon de alegría, y el hombre abrió los brazos y Harry se arrojó en ellos, ahogando un sollozo en su pecho, dejándose abrazar y confortar. El adolescente susurró calladamente:

Profesor …

El hombre besó sus cabellos negros y rebeldes, apretándole contra su pecho, dejándole desahogarse y murmuró simplemente:

Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo Harry …

Draco se unió al abrazó y Severus le acarició el rubio cabello, mientras el chiquillo aferraba su túnica y Harry dejaba caer su mano hasta el hombro de Draco. Cuando el moreno recobró un poco la serenidad, el hombre le contempló, los ojos verdes finalmente enrojecidos por las lágrimas, pero una suave sonrisa flotando en los labios sonrosados. Ensanchando su propia sonrisa, el hombre murmuró:

Muy bien, y ahora, si fueras tan amable de explicarme tu pequeño experimento…

Harry se irguió y sus ojos se llenaron de alegría, lanzándose a una apresurada explicación sobre su proyecto, haciendo asentir seriamente al profesor, mientras Draco les miraba a los dos, la mano enredada firmemente en la de Harry.

¿Cree que podrá funcionar, Profesor?

Severus, Harry, preferiría que me llamases Severus…en privado…

Asintiendo brevemente, el joven le miró inquisitivamente a los ojos negros y el hombre murmuró:

No veo porque no… seguro que hay que reajustar la formula, pero la teoría de la formulación es correcta…inusual y sorprendente, pero correcta…

El destello de orgullo en los ojos negros llenó de calidez el corazón del Griffindor, que le abrazó de nuevo, sonriente.

Eres mucho más de lo que los demás creen Harry, tienes inteligencia y talento, pero sobre todo, tienes corazón. ¿Te retienes en las demás clases también?

El muchacho no dijo nada, secretamente divertido, pero sacó su varita con lentitud y apuntó con cuidado hacia uno de los pergaminos desechados en la mesa que Draco ocupara hasta breves minutos antes. Con un leve gesto de muñeca, lanzó un encantamiento y de repente, sobre la mesa, en el lugar de la bola arrugada, se alzaba un gato color humo, de ojos azul tinta, que maulló suavemente.

Draco exhaló un jadeo de sorpresa y corrió encantado hacia la mesa, donde cogió al cálido y suave animalito, que se acurrucó en su regazo, ronroneando satisfecho. El niño exclamó alegremente:

¡Mira Tío Sev un gatito! ¿Puedo quedármelo? ¿Por favor?

Su puchero y su tono de suplica hubieran ablandado a un demonio. Con cautela, el hombre cogió al animalito y lo examinó atentamente, encontrándolo anatómicamente completo, y con curiosidad, hizo una prueba más. No solo la apariencia externa era perfecta, sino también la disposición interna, demostrando que el joven había alcanzado el máximo nivel de transformación posible a partir de un objeto inanimado, uno que tan solo los estudiantes más dotados de último curso lograban alcanzar. Sus cejas se alzaron y dedicó un leve gesto de cortesía a Harry que se sintió halagado y contento.

¿El cambio es…permanente?

Si Profesor Snape.

Suspirando el hombre murmuró, entregando de vuelta el animal a su ahijado:

No veo porque no, Draco.

Su gesto se hizo más severo al añadir, mirándoles a ambos:

Pero tendréis que enseñarle a comportarse adecuadamente!. No quiero encontrar nada fuera de su sitio ni verlo en mis habitaciones o cerca de mis ingredientes y pociones, entendido?

El hombre hizo una floritura con la varita y convirtió un trozo de cinta de etiquetar en un precioso collar de terciopelo azul con una pequeña chapa de plata y varias piedras centelleantes incrustadas.

Tendréis que buscarle un nombre…

Harry cerró el collar entorno al cuello del animal y este se restregó contra su mano, mirando con sus ojos añil al hombre, agitando la larga cola y maullando de nuevo, aparentemente hambriento.

Aun parece un cachorro, aunque es bastante grande, ¿Supongo que no tendrás idea de qué clase de gato es, verdad?

Si Profesor, quería un British Shorthair blue, pero supongo que el color azul de sus ojos es una anomalía.

El hombre asintió y murmuró:

Es…precioso Harry.

Gracias. Padre nunca me dejó tener una mascota.

Susurró Draco, apretándole una mano y haciéndole sonreír brillantemente. Contemplando a los chicos, el profesor musito:

Vamos, a ver si Remus quiere unirse a nosotros para comer.

Harry preguntó excitadamente por el hombre lobo y Severus le comunicó que la noche anterior el hombre había estado en sus habitaciones, pero que ellos estaban ya dormidos. Retornaron a las habitaciones del Slytherin, los dos chicos charlando calladamente entre ellos, discutiendo posible nombres para su nueva mascota.

Sin embargo, cuando Severus le pidió a Dobby que buscase al licántropo, este agachó las orejas y les informó de que el hombre estaba en sus habitaciones, durmiendo, al parecer ligeramente indispuesto. Frunciendo el ceño, Snape ordenó la comida y comenzó a ordenar papeles en su despacho, ciertamente inquieto.

Su desazón no paso inadvertida para el moreno, y aunque no dijo nada percibió la sincera preocupación del Slytherin. El resto de la tarde pasó rápidamente, con el hombre ocupado en su despacho y de nuevo en el laboratorio, y los dos chicos estudiando apaciblemente en el saloncito. Draco protestó levemente, pero una mirada dura de su padrino le hizo guardar silencio de inmediato y se aplicó a leer los libros de primer curso que Harry le había prestado. Cuando se aburrió – después de todo, tan solo tenía 8 años – el Griffindor logró entretenerle haciéndole practicar pequeños hechizos, dejándole su propia varita, ya que la de Draco estaba en poder de su padrino.

Los ojos de azogue se dilataron ante el ofrecimiento del muchacho y susurró con tono asombrado:

¿Tu varita? ¿Me la dejas…a mí?

Harry asintió con una suave sonrisa y el niño saltó de su asiento, para darle un abrazo, murmurando emocionado:

Gracias, muchas gracias…

Tomo la varita de fénix y acebo con rostro iluminado de emoción, sonrojadas las mejillas y casi sin aliento, susurró un simple hechizo levitatorio: wingardium leviosa. La pluma se levantó suavemente de la mesa y los ojos del chiquillo relucieron, manteniendo la varita apuntada con determinación, una sonrisa radiante dibujada en sus facciones.

Severus retornó un rato después a sus habitaciones y se sorprendió al ver a su ahijado, aparentemente jugando con la varita de Potter, ya que este no estaba a la vista por ningún lado. Enojado, exclamó sobresaltando al niño, que hacía flotar una pelotita delante del gato, mientras este saltaba para intentar atraparla.

¡Draco! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Al perder la concentración, el gato finalmente ganó la partida y se alejó, la cola erguida como un escobillón, con su pelota en la boca, hasta un rincón donde los chicos le habían colocado una confortable cesta, llena de mullidos cojines. Palideciendo, Draco se giró y bajó los ojos ante Severus, murmurando entre dientes una disculpa inteligible. Aun enfadado, el hombre se acercó y gruñó, exasperado:

¡Deberías saber que no se toca la varita de otro mago Draco!

Compungido y azorado, el niño susurró:

Harry…me la prestó, padrino.

Alzando las cejas, el hombre se acercó más y Draco le miró con timidez. No era necesario leer su mente para ver que era sincero, y eso sorprendió aun más al Slytherin. Al dejarle su varita, Harry estaba vinculando a Draco con él, creando un lazo más entre ellos. Solo las parejas, aunque también los parientes y hermanos o los amigos muy íntimos compartían varitas ocasionalmente. La magia de ambos se reconocería a partir de ese momento y ambos podrían usar la varita del otro, tan bien como la propia.

Severus aun estaba meditando sobre lo sucedido, cuando el joven emergió, recién duchado, vestido con unos vaqueros raídos y demasiado grandes y una camiseta deformada que podía sin duda contener un hombre adulto. Ante la mirada del hombre, el joven se disculpó, murmurando:

Los siento, pero mis uniformes aun están sucios y no tengo más que ropa muggle, Profesor.

El hombre asintió, pensado interiormente que el joven necesitaba desesperadamente un guardarropa adecuado, y pregunto con delicadeza:

Harry, ¿le has prestado tu varita a Draco?

El joven asintió, mirando hacia el niño, que bajó levemente la vista, y avanzando hacia él, le puso una mano en el hombro, tranquilizándole y observando la habitación, en busca de algún desperfecto.

¿Ha pasado algo?

Denegando, el hombre preguntó:

¿Conoces las consecuencias de prestarle tu varita?

Harry sonrió y asintió suavemente.

Claro Profesor. Eso crea a la larga un vínculo entre magos, pero si Draco no lo desea, puede romperlo. Si me agrede o me rechaza romperá el nexo…

Pero si quiero! Quiero ser tu amigo más que nada en el mundo…

Protestó Draco, tirándole de la horrenda camiseta. Mirándole con calma, el joven sonrió solo para él, ignorando al adulto y le acarició el pelo, haciéndole levantar mas la barbilla.

Y yo también, Draco. Ninguno de mis otros amigos puede entenderme como tú…

Suspirando ante lo inevitable, Severus se resignó. Los jóvenes se enredaban el uno en el otro cada vez más y solo el tiempo podría decir si los sentimientos de ambos serían fraternales o románticos. Sacó la varita de Draco, - espino y unicornio - de su bolsillo y la tendió al chiquillo.

Entonces, deberías corresponder, Draco.

Sonriente, el niño tomó su varita y mirando a los ojos de esmeralda murmuró, casi asustado de ser rechazado:

¿Quieres usar mi varita?

Será un honor, Draco.

Harry hizo aparecer un ramo de rosas y lirios, y la sonrisa de ambos se ensanchó hasta que la risa dulce de Draco se sumó a la más contenida de otro. El moreno dejó las flores en un jarrón y tendiéndole la mano añadió:

Hora de tu ducha, Draco.

Con un gesto educado, el niño devolvió la varita de acebo a su propietario y el Griffindor iba a entregar la de Draco al adulto, cuando este le detuvo con un gesto.

Guárdala, confió en que serás responsable como para no dejarle usarla sin supervisión.

Asintiendo, el moreno guió al niño hasta el dormitorio y le ayudó a desvestirse, hasta dejarle en ropa interior. La ducha estaba dispuesta y toallas y un pijama limpio aguardaban en el baño.

Vamos, tú solo. Voy a recoger el cuarto, por si necesitas algo.

Draco desapareció en la ducha, vacilante, y el moreno dejó en la cesta de la colada su ropa. Guardó libros y pergaminos, ordenando someramente la ropa que había colocado en el armario. Sus deportivas estaban casi destrozadas, pero tendrían que durarle un poco más todavía. Un sollozo ahogado llegó a sus oídos y corrió al baño, recordando repentinamente el incidente del día anterior. Draco temblaba bajo el agua, los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Cuando Harry le tocó suavemente el hombro, el chiquillo sollozó:

Me duele, me duele mucho…

Acongojado, el moreno murmuró, tratando de infundirle confianza:

Draco, tenemos que decírselo a tu padrino, yo no sé cómo ayudarte…

No! Pensará que soy…malo

Exclamó el chiquillo lleno de angustia, tiritando bajo el agua fría. Harry cerró los grifos y murmuró:

Draco, si no se lo contamos a alguien, no podremos arreglarlo.

Sabiendo que Draco probablemente se enfadaría mucho con él, añadió en tono contrito, los ojos suplicantes:

Severus ya sabe lo que me pasó, se lo conté en la enfermería y… también lo que me dijiste de los baños.

Mordiéndose el labio, el chiquillo le empujó con los puños y exclamó, dolido, mirándole mientras el moreno le envolvía en un enorme albornoz, ignorando sus intentos de apartarse.

¡Era mi secreto!…no tenias derecho…

Harry le acarició la mejilla y murmuró, mirándole a los ojos:

Lo siento mucho, pero necesitaba saber que alguien iba a cuidarte. Severus solo intenta ayudar, Draco.

Los ojos grises estudiaron el rostro del adolescente por unos instantes, y con timidez el niño susurró:

¿Ya no quieres ser mi amigo? ¿Vas a dejarme solo tú también?

Harry se arrodilló, mirando los hermosos ojos de Draco, sombreados de densas pestañas doradas. El niño parecía repentinamente perdido, asustado de nuevo y el Griffindor le abrazó.

¿Vas a abandonarme tú a mí, Draco?

El chiquillo denegó en silencio y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos infantiles. Dejó reposar su cabeza en el hombro del moreno y murmuró:

Nunca, lo prometo Harry.

Levantándole contra su pecho, Harry susurró:

Nadie va a separarnos jamás, prometo cuidar siempre de ti, pero ahora, déjame ayudarte Draco, por favor…

Hundiendo la cara en su pelo negro, el chico suspiró y asintió levemente, enroscando sus piernas en la cintura del Griffindor, apretándole hasta casi dejarle sin aliento, haciendo sonreír al adolescente. El joven salió al saloncito del Slytherin y este percibió de inmediato que algo ocurría. Sin soltar a su paladín, y en apenas un susurró, Draco confesó casi sin mirar a su padrino cual era su problema y el hombre le acarició el cabello aun húmedo.

Me hago una idea Draco. No te avergüences, he leído los informes médicos. Lo solucionaremos.

Los ojos verdes habían rogado en silencio al adulto y el hombre entendió los temores de su ahijado. Con cuidado, hizo sentarse al niño en el diván y miró brevemente bajo el albornoz. Meneando la cabeza murmuró tras un par de comprobaciones:

Necesito a Remus, al Profesor Lupin…

Aun enrojecido, Draco asintió en silencio y se recostó contra Harry, buscando su callado soporte, mientras Dobby aparecía y desaparecía para regresar en cuestión de minutos con el exprofesor de Defensa.

Con cara pálida, el hombre miró a Harry y sus ojos se iluminaron por un instante, e ignorando al resto, el licántropo sonrió.

Hola Harry…

Buenas tardes Profesor.

El moreno no hizo ademán de levantarse ni de abrazarle y el castaño reparó en el niño que prácticamente estaba subido a su regazo. Se acercó olfateando levemente y sentándose en el extremo del diván murmuró:

Buenas tardes Draco.

Sin despegarse de Harry más que lo imprescindible, el rubio murmuro su respuesta y se tensó levemente. Remus olió su miedo, su ansiedad y sonrió suavemente.

¿Sabes quién soy?

Los ojos grises volaron hacia el rostro de su padrino y con un susurro, el chico contestó.

Si, Profesor Lupin.

¿Me dejas hacer unas pruebas?

Draco no contestó y aferró fuertemente la mano de Harry, tendiendo la otra hasta la mejilla del hombre, rozándola apenas. Sus labios se fruncieron en un gesto de concentración y decisión y los dedos cogieron un mechón de cabello castaño, acariciándolo.

Su pelo es muy suave…

El gato saltó repentinamente al regazo del niño, maullando y agitando la cola, bufando levemente al extraño antes de enroscarse sobre el regazo del chiquillo. Frunciendo el entrecejo y acariciando el pelaje gris del gato, que no perdía de vista al hombre, el chiquillo preguntó muy serio:

¿El lobo no le hará nada a mi gato? Azul es nuestro, verdad Harry?

Draco!

Reprendió Severus, ciertamente desconcertado por el comportamiento maleducado de su ahijado. Remus alzó una mano, conteniendo al otro hombre y vio la chispa de curiosidad en los ojos del niño, un cierto recelo, pero no más miedo ni rechazo.

¿Sabes lo que soy?

Draco asintió y miró a Harry, buscando su aprobación.

Ud. es un lobo.

Un hombre lobo, Draco.

Corrigió amistosamente Remus, y el chiquillo apretó la mano de Harry suavemente, reclinándose contra él. El hombre tendió la mano hacia la mascota, y el animal, después de olfatear su mano cuidadosamente, frotó su cabezota contra él, ronroneando gravemente. Con paso elástico el animal se instaló en su regazo, aun expresando su satisfacción con su ronroneo. Draco sonrió y dejó que el hombre hiciese un par de pruebas, tras echar un rápido vistazo bajo su albornoz.

Con el ceño fruncido, el castaño probó una y otra vez, trazando lentos círculos con su varita en torno a diversas partes del cuerpo del niño, hasta estar finalmente satisfecho. Los ojos de hombre refulgían, llenos del poder del lobo, encendidos por la furia contenida, hasta hacerlos parecer casi metálicos. En un susurro murmuró:

Nunca había visto nada igual…hay varios hechizos entremezclados, un cinturón de castidad, una restricción sexual genérica y otro para inhibir la atracción, además de una maldición para someterte al criterio de otra persona, casi un Imperius…

Los ojos negros de Severus refulgieron de rabia, pero los del adolescente que arropaba a Draco se iluminaron de fuego repentino, y un susurro dejó sus labios, solo para el chiquillo.

Lo arreglaremos. Nadie va a volver a hacerte eso, Draco.

El castaño comenzó a deshacer hechizo tras hechizo y finalmente, algo sudoroso tras un arduo trabajo, murmuró cansadamente:

Ya está. Puede que te sientas…raro durante unos días, hasta que te acostumbres de nuevo a tener esa clase de sensaciones, naturalmente. Necesitas aprender a combatir el Imperius, Draco, eso era lo que mantenía funcionando a las demás maldiciones, el sometimiento de tu voluntad…

Draco asintió, y Severus invito al hombre a cenar con ellos. Pronto fue evidente que el rubio estaba agotado, y somnoliento, comenzó a cabecear, jugueteando con su comida. A petición del profesor de Pociones, Harry se ocupó de acostar a Draco y el niño se quedó dormido casi de inmediato en su cama, arropadito y arrullado por la voz del moreno, que accedió a contarle un cuento.

Harry apenas había empezado el relato de cómo el hada madrina transformaba los harapos de Cenicienta en un hermoso vestido de rayos de luna, cuando los ojos de plata de Draco se cerraron finalmente. Dándole un suave beso en la frente, Harry contempló al niño por unos instantes y suspiró.

Apenas había pasado más que dos días, y su corazón estaba totalmente entregado al otro chico. Harry supo, viéndole dormir, completamente relajado, que nunca podría dejar que nadie le lastimase de nuevo, costase lo que costase. La noche anterior, Draco había acudido a su diván, temblando de miedo, aterrado por las pesadillas y Harry le había sentido susurrar a su lado, preguntándole si de veras estaban en Hogwarts. Abrazándole en la oscuridad, los dos se habían quedado dormidos y habían despertado en la cama del rubio, aun enredados.

Draco era el hermano que nunca tuvo, el amigo al que confiarse que siempre deseó, - no es que Ron y Hermione no hubieran sido sus amigos, pero ellos nunca hubieran comprendido su infierno personal – el compañero que podía competir con él… rivalizar sin luchar… y Harry supo que sus emociones por él siempre serían diferentes a partir de ahora, aunque Draco volviese a ser el que era, Harry ya nunca podría verle como a Malfoy, solo Draco… el rubio sería siempre Draco para él.

Retornó al saloncito y encontró a los dos adultos enfrascados en una conversación casi silenciosa, susurrada y carraspeó. Remus abrió los brazos y Harry se dejó consolar, finalmente.

Lo siento tanto, cachorro…

Susurró con voz cargada de emoción y pesar, pero al tiempo fuertemente protectora.

No importa, de veras. Estoy bien, o al menos, mucho mejor que antes…

Harry terminó su cena, viendo intercambiar opiniones a los dos hombres, y pronto su propio bostezo le hizo disculparse, para marcharse a la cama.

¿Te veré mañana?

Preguntó con cierta ansiedad, casi rogando, mirando a ambos hombres. Remus giró sus ojos hacia Severus y este asintió susurrando:

Remus puede visitarte cuando quiera, mi puerta está siempre abierta para él.

Entonces nos vemos mañana, cachorro.

El hombre besó al adolescente y se sorprendió al ver que Harry buscaba al otro para desearle las buenas noches. Mirando con curiosidad a Severus musitó cuando Harry desapareció tras la puerta:

Realmente te preocupas de él, verdad?

Asintiendo, el hombre susurró:

Igual que si fuese Draco, Remus, te lo aseguró.

Es tan extraño verle abrirse a alguien…supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme.

Vacilante ante la voz apagada del hombre, Severus preguntó con timidez:

¿Puedo pedirte… un favor?

Los ojos dorados relucieron y Remus asintió en silencio.

Tengo que trabajar y es más fácil… hacer ciertas cosas sin que ni siquiera los chicos me vean…

Remus entendió su dilema. Severus tenía obligaciones en ambos bandos y no podía dejar de ofrecer lo que le pedían, so pena de ser castigado. Suspirando el castaño murmuró:

¿Qué quieres, que me los lleve mañana?

No, solo duerme aquí, por si ocurriera algo…yo estaré en el laboratorio, por favor…

El olfato del lobo percibió la ansiedad, y el deseo reprimido detrás de la angustia, y en silencio, el hombre aceptó. Los ojos negros brillaron y Severus le prestó un pijama, tras conducirle a su propio dormitorio. Receloso, Remus retrocedió, al verle abrir el lecho, pero el Slytherin se apartó de él y bajó los ojos.

Puedes dormir en mi cama…si no te importa…

Severus, yo…

El hombre le miró con tristeza y susurró:

Lo sé. Volveré cuanto antes.

Remus le vio alejarse, dolido y cabizbajo, y tras una última vacilación, se introdujo en el lecho, demasiado grande para una sola persona. Las sabanas olían suavemente al hombre y solo a él, y de alguna manera, eso agradó al lobo. Poco a poco, el sueño le venció y finalmente, Remus acabó durmiéndose.

_Un nervioso hombre lobo recorría los senderos del bosque prohibido, una y otra vez, oculto bajo el manto de la noche, trotando bajo los árboles, buscando algo desesperadamente. Pronto encontró un olor extrañamente familiar, y este le indicó el camino. _

_Remus corrió silencioso, hasta alcanzar el claro escondido. El lobo gruño, satisfecho de haberles encontrado finalmente, tras una loca galopada, y rondó bajó el árbol, acechando, arañando el tronco con sus duras garras, frenético por reunirse con los tres seres que descansaban fuera de su alcance: Severus, y Harry con Draco entre los brazos._

_Los ojos de azabache del adulto miraron al lobo y este gimió una y otra vez y lentamente, el hombre bajó del árbol. El lobo pardo oscuro, con reflejos rojizos, retrocedió, y observó atento, repentinamente inseguro. El lobo evaluó de nuevo al hombre, olfateando, intentando decidir qué hacer ahora que el objeto de su deseo estaba a su alcance, temiendo posibles peligros. Pero el hombre se limitó a mirarle, e incluso cuando el lobo le gruñó, permaneció en su lugar. Lunatico dio un paso, luego otro, y otro más, incapaz de evitar la atracción. Pero el Slytherin tan solo le miró, inmóvil, y el lobo avanzó, aun husmeando precavido, sin detectar miedo alguno… el hombre de pelo negro ahora estaba tan cerca que podría morderle si quisiera… pero el lobo no atacó, lejos de el cualquier intención agresiva. _

_Su corazón palpitaba, acelerado, confundiéndole, lastimándole ante el solo pensamiento, y ladeó la cabeza con un gesto de curiosidad, irguiendo las orejas, olfateando una vez más. Su lengua sonrosada rozó la piel de la mano del hombre, degustándola, y una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Severus…_

Remus despertó sobresaltado y los latidos de su corazón ensordeciendo sus oídos acallaron por un instante cualquier ruido. El extraño sueño le había alterado, pero no era esa la cusa de su despertar intempestivo. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, recobrada de nuevo en parte la calma, el hombre estuvo seguro de haber oído un sollozo ahogado. Enderezando la cabeza, se deslizó descalzo y en silencio hacia el cuarto de los chicos. Ningún sonido, salvo la respiración de ambos le llegó, y lentamente, abrió la puerta.

Draco estaba aplastando a Harry, recostado sobre su pecho, y una de sus piernas colgaba en una postura incomoda. Sonriendo, el castaño les levitó a la cama y les arropó cariñosamente. Sin embargo antes de regresar a su lecho, bostezando, el leve sollozo le llegó de nuevo. Procedía de la puerta del despacho y cauteloso, Remus entró. En la penumbra divisó a Severus, reclinado sobre su mesa, sollozando y gimiendo apenas audiblemente.

El Slytheriun se sujetaba el antebrazo izquierdo, los ojos apretados y la boca contraída en una mueca de dolor. Ya fuese real o un mero recuerdo, el hombre estaba sufriendo el dolor de resistirse a la llamada de Voldemort, y se removía, agitándose una y otra vez.

Dudando un poco, Remus se aproximó y tocó el hombro del hombre, llamando su atención. Severus se removió y jadeó sin abrir los ojos, claramente entre sueños:

¡Oh, Merlín! Duele…

Insistiendo, el castaño le despertó y los negros ojos desenfocados giraron confusos y llenos de dolor hacia él. Con cuidado, Remus le llevó gentilmente hacia el dormitorio, murmurando palabras de consuelo y Severus, desorientado, acabó aceptando acostarse, aparentemente más calmado. El moreno se dejó arropar y en su sueño, continúo removiéndose, hasta que Remus le cogió de la mano, y volvió a susurrarle suavemente que todo estaba bien.

Durante la noche, el Slytherin acabó acercándose cada vez más al hombre lobo, hasta recostar el cabeza en su hombro, para mortificación de este, nada acostumbrado a esas familiaridades. Despierto y oliendo el aroma del otro, Remus se encontró ciertamente incómodo, sofocado inclusive, cuando el lobo gruñó en su interior, instándole a hacer realidad el sueño.

Sin embargo, el castaño se resistió y continuó observando al hombre que dormía sobre su hombro. Muchas noches fantaseó e imaginó en la soledad de su lecho, que otra persona ocupaba ese lugar y un amargó nudo se instaló en su garganta. Ni siquiera había podido enterar a su amado Sirius, y reprimió el dolor de nuevo. No era justo, la vida no era amable con él, y lo único que el hombre siempre había deseado, se deslizaba fuera de sus manos, para siempre.

John Remus Lupin se sentía profundamente traicionado. Y su único amor ahora estaba muerto. Sirius estaba muerto y el hombre cerró fuertemente los ojos, reprimiendo las lágrimas, sin percatarse de que Severus estaba despertando. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, los espejos de ónice le devoraban con tal intensidad, que el hombre no supo reaccionar. Inclinándose hacia él, casi hipnotizado, el Slyhterin rozó con sus labios los de Remus y este sintió una repentina sensación de ardor recorrer su cuerpo.

Retrocediendo al cabo de un instante, cuando los firmes labios presionaron levemente los suyos, Remus exhaló un leve gemido de sorpresa. Saliendo de su aparente trance, Severus enrojeció y susurró:

Perdóname Remus, creí que estaba soñando.

Esbozando una sonrisa melancólica, el castaño se incorporó y salió del lecho susurrando, girando apenas la cabeza:

Todos tenemos sueños, Severus…

Era tan triste su expresión y su voz, que preocupado, el hombre preguntó, acercándose a él, rodeando la cama, aun descalzo.

¿Estás bien Remus?

Los ojos dorados se cerraron y el hombre asintió en silencio antes de susurrar:

Tengo algo que enseñarte.

El profesor de pociones leyó atentamente el testamento de Sirius, y más tarde, la copia del de los Potter. En ambos, Lupin aparecía designado como guardián legal de Harry hasta su mayoría de edad, e incluso, Sirius había nombrado a Snape como segundo tutor de su ahijado, que era su heredero principal, con la excepción de una cierta suma de dinero para Remus. En el testamento de los Potter, James y Lily nombraban a ambos Merodeadores tutores indistintos de su hijo.

Esto es muy bueno, Remus. ¿Has aceptado?

El hombre exclamó:

¡Claro que sí! Sirius fue precavido, sabía que no me dejarían ostentar la custodia de Harry en solitario, por eso te incluyó. No te odiaba, estaba resentido y amargado, su vida se había truncado por completo y era más fácil volcar el resentimiento contra ti, que revolverse contra Dumbledore.

Bajando la cabeza, el hombre pelinegro murmuró casi avergonzado.

Yo tampoco me porté bien con él. Estaba…celoso

La admisión del otro sacó de sus reflexiones al castaño y este musitó:

¿Firmarás?

Por supuesto, Remus.

Esbozando una nueva sonrisa, Remus le tendió un nuevo pergamino:

Bien, porque no voy a dejar que ese vejestorio siga con sus mentiras.

Los ojos negros escrutaron las cifras y fechas y su rostro se tensó poco a poco, hasta volverse de piedra, completamente privado de expresión. Con un murmullo indignado y enfurecido el hombre exclamó entre dientes, dejando caer los extractos bancarios:

Increíble! Ha estado usando el dinero de Harry para financiar los asuntos de la Orden…

El ultraje que rebosaba de la expresión del profesor de Pociones agradó a Remus que murmuró preocupado:

¿Qué vamos a hacer? Porque aunque aceptemos esto, si Voldemort se entera de que Harry está bajo tu custodia…

Remus se removió inquieto, paseando arriba y abajo junto al lecho, completamente dividido. Se mesó los castaños cabellos ondulados con desesperación:

Y si no lo haces, no me dejaran quedarme con Harry!

Severus le puso una mano en el hombro y murmuró:

Tal vez haya una salida…pero es arriesgada, muy arriesgada.

Cuchicheando y sin alzar la voz, en apenas un susurró, el maestro de pociones le puso al corriente de algunos de sus trabajos secretos. Remus alzó las cejas con escepticismo y murmuró:

Es imposible. No se puede fingir …

Denegando, Severus murmuró con ojos decididos:

No, no me has entendido, adquirirla, no fingirla Remus…

¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Acaso pretendes…?!

El indignado hombre lobo saltó como una cuerda de violín, los ojos brillantes de enojo, ante la mera idea. El moreno alzó las manos, en muda suplica, y murmuró, conciliador.

Cálmate, no has comprendido bien nada. Lo que quiero decir, es que realmente encontré la manera de adquirir gran parte de las cualidades deseables, con muy pocos inconvenientes…

Remus escuchó de nuevo su calmada y concienzuda explicación, paseando de un lado a otro, sin comprender por completo y finalmente preguntó meneando la cabeza, con tono dudoso:

¿Lo has…probado?

Severus denegó y suspiró:

Aun no, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo…personalmente si es necesario. Pero los resultados preliminares con ratas y monos son francamente espectaculares. Es seguro Remus, ¿Crees que pondría en peligro a alguno de los dos?

Suspirando, el licántropo se sentó junto al moreno Slytherin y murmuró con cierta esperanza en los brillantes ojos dorados.

Y luego, ¿Qué?

Con una sonrisa taimada el Slytherin musitó:

Tengo una terrible sospecha Remus, y si se confirma…. tendremos que dejar todo esto, por supuesto, incluso tal vez pasarnos al otro lado.

Meneó la cabeza y sus ojos centellearon, con un extraño fuego interior. Su sonrisa se volvió más amable y murmuró:

¿Me ayudarás con Draco? Su padre está en Azkaban, y es seguro que su madre mandará a buscarle tarde o temprano. Voldemort quería iniciarle este verano, pero me temo que Draco no esta en condiciones de aceptar semejante carga.

Claro que si Severus. Cuenta conmigo.

Harry y Draco disfrutaron de un maravilloso desayuno en familia y quedaron bajo la custodia de Remus, mientras el profesor trabajaba a marchas forzadas en sus pociones. A media mañana, el castaño, seguido de los chicos, apareció por el laboratorio, usando el pasaje privado del profesor.

Aun tengo trabajo, Remus… voy retrasado en mis plazos.

Con un gesto de decisión, el castaño murmuró:

Harry y yo queremos ayudar. Es lo menos que podemos hacer…

Vacilando, Severus buscó varias de sus recetas personales, y las mostró a ambos. Remus frunció el ceño. Era bastante competente en pociones, pero no extraordinario pero Harry sonrió. Las pociones no tenían nombre y el joven aceptó el desafío intelectual de desentrañar su utilidad a través de su elaboración y con rapidez, empezó a buscar ingredientes. Remus le ayudó, preparando y cortando, según sus instrucciones y pronto varios calderos humeaban junto a los de Severus.

Remus tuvo que abandonarles, sujeto al influjo de la luna esa noche, y pese a que la matalobos haría de él un lobo inofensivo, el hombre no deseaba ser visto por nadie en ese estado.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos insistieron tanto, que Remus claudicó. Redobló las precauciones e insistió en que Severus dispusiera de una solución de plata altamente efectiva para detenerle en caso necesario. Se transformó a solas, en el cuarto de Severus y tras un rato, rascó la puerta. Severus le abrió con la varita y el lobo agitó la cola, indeciso. Los chicos y el hombre aguardaban sentados en el sofá y los ojos dorados exploraron el nuevo territorio con cautela desde el umbral.

Azul saltó de debajo del sofá y su maullido le sobresaltó, pero el gato se frotó con su pata igualmente, ronroneando. Finalmente, el lobo bajó la cabeza, olfateándole y movió la cola suavemente, avanzando un par de pasos. Severus se levantó y se aproximo, y el lobo tendió la orejas hacia él, curioso, Su hocico rozó la mano tendida y lamió la piel, suave y lentamente, ganándose una caricia detrás de las orejas en recompensa.

Los chicos perdieron toda cautela y Draco se abrazó a su cuello, haciéndole tambalearse bajo el impacto repentino de su peso. Remus era un gran lobo de mas de 90 kilos de peso, y Draco era poco más que un cachorrillo para el. Alborozado, el inquieto chiquillo acabó subido en su lomo, sostenido por la mano de Harry, que avanzaba sonriendo a su lado, mientras Remus le paseaba sobre su lomo como un pequeño poney.

Jugaron y corretearon por todo el salón, persiguiéndose, empujándose y derribándose unos a otros. Incluso cuando Lunático tironeó con sus agudos dientes del pijama de Harry, este rió alegremente y Draco le amonestó con un dedo amenazante:

Lobo malo! Suelta a Harry!

Remus se sintió querido, amado y feliz, mas incluso que cuando rondaba con los Merodeadores, ya que a ninguno de los presentes en la habitación le importaba lo mas mínimo su licantropía. Se sintió de nuevo integrado en una manada, plenamente y gruñó satisfecho, empujando con el hocico al rubito hacia la cama, tirando con los dientes de las sábanas para descubrir el lecho. Rezongando, pero ahogando un bostezo, Draco trepó a la cama, y Severus fue a arroparle, mientras Harry se sentaba en el diván.

Pero Remus tenía otras ideas y gruñó severamente a su ahijado, empujándole una y otra vez hacia la cama. Severus sonrió. Tenía razón, de todas maneras acababan juntos y el diván era demasiado pequeño para ambos.

Vamos Harry, ya es muy tarde y no quiero levantarme después.

El ojiverde asintió y se deslizó junto a Draco, que se acercó cuanto pudo a él, reprimiendo un bostezo.

Un cuento tío Sev, Harry siempre me cuenta uno…

Severus les arropó a ambos y su rostro se iluminó, mirando a Remus.

¿Se han ganado un cuento?

Con un breve ladrido y agitando la cola, Remus saltó y se enroscó en los pies de la cama, mirando expectante al Slytherin, batiendo las sabanas con su cola. Sentándose junto a él, acariciando su suave pelaje pardorojizo, el hombre empezó su relato.

Era la historia de un príncipe que para escoger esposa, decidió correr mundo con su caballo, buscando una doncella hacendosa y limpia. Draco bostezó ruidosamente y a duras penas se mantuvo despierto hasta que el príncipe encontró a la doncella en una humilde cabaña, y dormía apaciblemente con la cabeza en el hombro de Harry cuando el joven la montó en su caballo blanco para llevarla a palacio.

Buenas noches

Murmuró el hombre, besando la frente de ambos y haciendo una última caricia a Harry, antes de abandonar el dormitorio seguido de Remus. Este trotó detrás de él, y le siguió a su propio dormitorio, bostezando, enseñando una impresionante fila de dientes, mientras el mago se cambiaba con un gesto de varita.

Con una sonrisa tímida el hombre murmuró:

Vamos Remus, la cama aguarda…

Las orejas del lobo se agitaron y apuntaron hacia el moreno, y el lobo ladeó levemente la cabeza, curioso e inseguro, sentándose y oscilando levemente la cola contra sus ancas. Severus se arrodilló frente a él, y le cogió del denso pelaje del cuello, hundiendo los dedos en él. Con un suspiro, el Slytherin murmuró dejando traslucir su afecto por él en su voz y sus ojos:

Por favor, Remus…duerme conmigo esta noche, por favor…

El lobo vaciló, pero acabó lamiéndole la mejilla, viendo relucir de alegría los ojos negros. Los sueños del lobo habían sido especialmente intensos la noche anterior, y Lupin decidió probar a dejar que su bestia interior siguiese sus instintos. Después de todo, el matalobos hacía de él un animal inofensivo y tal vez esto calmase las extrañas pesadillas que tenía desde hacía algún tiempo.

Trepó a la cama y Severus se acomodó junto a él, acariciando una y otra vez sus orejas, arrancándole un suspiro de satisfacción. Con un sonrojo incipiente, y a juzgar por su olor, alguna otra cosa más bullendo bajo sus pantalones, el hombre murmuró mirándole a los ojos dorados:

Eres…perfecto, Remus…perfecto

El lobo se relamió los hocicos y sacudió la cabezota, bostezando y enseñando la afilada dentadura de nuevo, y sacudió sonoramente la cola, complacido y sorprendido del elogio.

Perfecto…

Volvió a murmurar Severus, mientras su aroma se hacía aun más intenso e interesante. Con los bigotes rígidos en su dirección, Remus acercó lentamente la cabeza hasta tenerle a su alcance, notando crecer la excitación del hombre. Le olfateó con cuidado, sin rozarle más que con los negros bigotes, provocando que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerase.

Remus estaba desconcertado. El lobo clamaba por acercarse más, por seducir a aquel humano, pero su mente humana estaba dividida. Respetaba y apreciaba al hombre y los sucesos de los últimos días le habían hecho aproximarse aun más a él, descubriendo un lado sensible y tierno oculto bajo la fría fachada. Además, el hombre cuidaba maternalmente de sus cachorros, y eso era importante para él.

El lobo sacudió la cabezota y contempló de nuevo a Severus, entrecerrando los ojos ambarinos con cautela.

"_¿Maternal? ¿Acabo de pensar que Severus es maternal? Me estoy volviendo loco, no cabe duda" _

Pero para el lobo en él, estaba mucho mas claro. Las hembras son mucho mas protectoras de los cachorros, jamás les abandonan y protegen su cubil con fiereza, incluso de otros lobos. Se le erizó el pelaje del cuello y el lomo y retrocedió, espantado, el rabo entre las patas.

"_No, no, no… Esto no puede estar sucediendo…"_

Su repentina huida alarmó a Severus, que pensando que le había molestado, consciente de que su estado era perceptible para el lobo, suplicó:

Remus, por favor…lo siento, no puedo evitarlo…

Gateo por la cama, aproximándose a él, sin darse cuenta del efecto de su gesto en la psiquis del lobo.

Por favor, Remus, perdóname…

Remus sintió la respuesta de su cuerpo ante el movimiento de Severus y retrocedió un paso más, provocando aun mas avance del otro, que acabó sentándose sobre sus rodillas y talones frente a él, abatido. El lobo luchó y gruñó dentro de él, agitándose dentro de las barreras que el matalobos imponía, amenazando con tomar el control, ya que pese a todo, no deseaba mal alguno para el hombre.

Encogiéndose y temblando, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, Remus gimió, enfrentado a un dilema que le dividía. Con un gemido, el lobo volvió a temblar, convulsionándose, y la voz del lobo aulló desesperadamente en su interior:

"_AUUUUUU! ¡Tómale! _

_¡No! ¡No puedo hacerlo! …_

_GRRR. ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Es perfecto para nosotros! Ya cuida de nuestros cachorros y pese a mi aspecto, nos desea, a los dos… _

_¡NO! ¡Me niego a ser…un animal en celo!_

_¡MÍRALE! ¡Te ama! ¡Yo le amo! ¡Nos ama a los DOS! "_

Remus abrió los ojos con lentitud, jadeante, y encontró la mirada ansiosa y preocupada de Severus. El hombre le miraba con intranquilidad y verle abrir los ojos le hizo relajarse un poco. Su excitación había pasado a un segundo plano, arrollada por la angustia y el lobo se removió, intentando sentase de nuevo sobre sus temblorosas patas.

¿Estas bien Remus? Necesitas algo?

El lobo gimió suavemente y Severus tendió una mano tímida hacia él. La caricia fue aceptada y la cola se agitó levemente. El hombre murmuró:

Siento haberte molestado, Remus.

Estaba triste y contrito, y eso no agradaba a ninguna de las partes de Remus y este gimió de nuevo, mirándole con ojos suplicantes. Sorprendido, pero contento, Severus acarició de nuevo al lobo y este se acercó a él, lamiendo su mejilla con suavidad. Abrazándole, el hombre enterró su cara en el pelaje del cuello y murmuró sollozando:

Ojala pudieras amarme…

Remus le dejó abrazarle y su pecho se llenó de orgullo. El lobo y el hombre se reconciliaron en su interior y llegaron a un acuerdo. Remus marcaría el ritmo, pero no negaría lo que sentía y dejaría aflorar sus emociones. Así que cuando el Slytherin se calmó un tanto, Remus le lamió una y otra vez la cara, hasta arrancarle una tenue sonrisa. Severus se reacomodó en la cama y para su sorpresa, el lobo se enroscó junto a el, descansando su cabeza en su pecho, mirándole a los ojos. Deslizando su mano por su lomo y acariciándole una vez más, el hombre sonrió abiertamente.

Durmieron juntos toda la noche y al despertar, Remus se sorprendió de haber recobrado su forma humana. Normalmente, el dolor del cambio le despertaba pero ahora, Remus ni siquiera recordaba haber cambiado. Su cuerpo desnudo se enlazaba con el de Severus, y la seda negra de su pijama cosquilleaba su piel. Sentía los instintos del lobo, recordándole que tenía que cumplir su parte del trato y sonrió, juguetón.

Nunca se había dejado llevar por esas urgencias y se sintió como un adolescente, encendido y nervioso. Acarició suavemente el pecho masculino y pronto un suave gemido le recompensó. Continuó por la garganta y deslizó una yema por los suaves labios, haciéndolos entreabrirse. Con una chispa traviesa en los ojos, se sentó lentamente sobre las caderas del moreno, notando responder su cuerpo y el del otro ante el contacto y volvió a acariciar sus labios.

Severus suspiró y movió ligeramente las caderas, haciendo más evidente su estado, llenando el aire de un aroma tentador y dulce para el olfato del licántropo. Con un parpadeó lento, los ojos negros se abrieron y encontraron la increíble visión del cuerpo desnudo de Remus sentado sobre sus caderas, con una sonrisa maliciosa animando su cara y sus ojos.

Buenos días…

Susurró el castaño, inclinándose lentamente a besar los labios entreabiertos. El moreno respondió, incrédulo, pero pronto decidió que sueño o alucinación, iba a disfrutar de ello. Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda del castaño y alcanzaron sus nalgas y el hombre se arqueó, buscando mas contacto con él. Con una risa suave, Remus murmuró:

Deberías quitarte ese pijama, Sev, esta en medio…

Las manos se detuvieron en sus caderas y los ojos negros, llenos de amor y deseo miraron al hombre sobre él.

¿No estoy soñando?

Murmuró, casi asustado de la respuesta.

No, que yo sepa…

Con picardía el castaño susurró echándose sobre él:

Pero me interesan esos sueños tuyos, ¿Podrías, mmh…explicármelos?

Sus manos habían desabrochado la camisa del pijama y con un gesto repentinamente tímido, Remus susurró, sentándose a su lado:

Sigo pensando que llevas demasiada ropa, Sev.

El Slytherin se despojó rápidamente del pijama, mirando de reojo la gran erección rojiza y turgente del otro, sonrojándose vivamente al hacerlo y apartando la mirada. Un ruidito ahogado, casi un gruñido, le hizo estremecerse y Remus deslizó una mano sobre sus muslos desnudos de piel pálida. Remus era mucho más bronceado y el vello castaño rojizo y rizado cubría varonilmente su pecho, sus piernas y brazos abundantemente.

Severus tenía una piel suave, marcada por algunas cicatrices, inevitables en personas que como ellos, habían luchado gran parte de su vida. Su erección era bonita, no excesiva, pero de aspecto juguetón, y el vello negro tan solo era evidente en sus genitales y axilas, siendo mínimo en el resto del cuerpo. La mirada de Remus encontró la marca tenebrosa, grabada indeleblemente en su piel y con lentitud, el castaño se inclinó y lamió sensualmente la piel manchada, arrancando un jadeo ahogado de la garganta del otro.

Remus no sabía muy bien que hacer, actuando más bien guiado por el instinto del lobo, ya que nunca había tenido antes un amante. Severus vio su leve confusión y adivinó su problema. Se aproximó a él y le besó murmurando en su oído tras romper la caricia:

¿Sigues interesando en mis sueños?

Los ojos castaños relucieron de interés y el moreno se separó un tanto de él. Con lentitud, se posicionó a cuatro patas, ofreciéndole el trasero y girando la cabeza sobre el hombro murmuró con voz ronca:

Así es como te imagino siempre, llenándome, haciéndome gritar tu nombre…

Remus avanzó hacia él y acarició el cuerpo que se le ofrecía, aun dudando. Era demasiado precipitado y rápido, no es que no lo desease, pero necesitaba algo más de tiempo. Severus vio su vacilación, pero no demostró miedo alguno. Al contrario, su voz susurró de nuevo tentadora:

¿O prefieres empezar por algo más lento?

Se giró y aun a cuatro patas, su mirada encontró la erección del otro, húmeda e hinchada. Un lengüetazo tentativo y el gemido ronco de Remus fue aliciente suficiente para animarle a seguir. Era la primera vez que hacia algo semejante, aunque si había sido receptor de felaciones a lo largo de su vida, y uso su experiencia para complacer al otro.

Las manos del Griffindor se aferraron a sus hombros y el moreno sintió crecer la tensión en el cuerpo del castaño. Su duda apenas fue perceptible, y siguió delante, dispuesto a todo por Remus. Cuando el otro gritó, ladeando la cabeza hacia atrás e impulsándose aun más en su boca, casi se ahogó, pero logró empezar a tragar el semen, denso y caliente, que ahora fluía en largos chorros de aquella increíble polla, demasiado grande para acogerla por completo en su boca.

No era lo que estaba haciendo, sino a quien se lo estaba haciendo lo que mantenía su propia erección en un estado lamentablemente doloroso y cuando Remus se desligó de él, gimiendo, se dejó caer sobre un costado en la cama, rabiosamente necesitado. Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Era inútil pensar en el castaño en esos momentos. Estaría fuera de combate por un buen rato y él no podía esperar más. Sin abrir los ojos, deslizó una mano hasta su ingle, buscando su propio miembro para aliviarse, recordando los gemidos y caricias del otro. Sin embargo, apenas había iniciado la caricia cuando una mano firme le detuvo cubriendo la suya y un aliento calido y húmedo bañó su nuca.

¿No piensas compartir eso conmigo?

El tono ronco y grave erizó su piel y Severus gimió sin palabras cuando la mano apartó la suya y tomó su miembro entre sus dedos. El cuerpo del castaño se acopló al suyo, y el hombre notó entre sus nalgas el miembro ahora semilaxo del otro. Remus comenzó a masturbarle, deslizándose contra él y mordisqueándole el cuello y la oreja, arrancándole jadeos y gemidos. Severus estaba desesperado, y las caricias eran tentadoras pero no suficientes para darle la liberación que necesitaba. Gimió de nuevo y susurró:

Por favor Remus…

Siii?

Necesito…más…

Remus gruño detrás de él y masculló posesivamente:

¿Te pongo caliente?

Con una caricia más intensa y vehemente el lobo insistió, pese a su gemido de asentimiento, apretándole más contra su cuerpo.

¿Muy caliente?

¡SI!

Gritó el hombre, deslizándose contra su mano, apresado entre esta y su cuerpo, notando su suave mordisco en el hombro. La erección de Remus se deslizó entre sus nalgas, y el castaño le mantuvo apretado contra él, sujetándole por las caderas, mientras le masturbaba con una de las manos. El moreno gritó y se derramó en la mano de Remus, temblando, mientras este le aferraba y culminaba su propio placer, manchándole con su esencia. Cansados, relajados y felices y abrazados tal como estaban, se deslizaron de nuevo en el sueño.

Remus tuvo que marcharse, finalizada la luna llena, un día después, so pena de despertar sospechas en el Director. Apenas había dejado las habitaciones de Severus y el lobo había marcado concienzudamente todo el cuerpo de su compañero, con mordiscos y chupetones, asegurándose de reclamarle para sí, repentinamente posesivo. Draco y Harry se entristecieron por su partida, y el castaño prometió escribirles en cuanto le fuese posible. El también tenía tareas pendientes, aparte de las que Dumbledore quería que realizara y les abrazó, el corazón roto en pedazos. Le fue imposible contenerse y besó los labios de Severus, sorprendiéndole, haciendo alzar las cejas a Harry, mientras Draco tiraba de su túnica con una pregunta escrita en los ojos de plata.

Me parece que tu padrino y el mío se han hecho…novios, Draco…

La sonrisa y el afecto emanaban de la voz murmurada del muchacho y este añadió, cuando los adultos se separaron:

Me alegro por los dos, creo que hacéis buena pareja… ¿Verdad Draco?

El chiquillo vaciló, mirando una vez más a los dos adultos, que aun estaban enlazados por la cintura, y otra vez a Harry, cuya cara era de serena aceptación. Frunciendo el ceño el niño preguntó:

¿Entonces… ahora el Profesor Lupin es…mi tío?

Con una risa franca el castaño tendió la mano y le acarició el cabello, murmurando:

Solo si tú lo quieres, mi cachorro, mi pequeño dragón, …

La dulce sonrisa del rubio apareció y abrazó la cintura del hombre susurrando, la cara oculta contra su cuerpo:

Tío Remus…


	4. Chapter 4

PROFECIAS Y MENTIRAS

Varios días después, con muchas de sus pociones ya terminadas y entregadas a ambos bandos, el adusto profesor de Pociones paseaba por uno de los innumerables y casi desiertos corredores, aparentemente en su camino hacia algún otro lugar cuando su camino se cruzó – ¿accidentalmente?- con el de habitualmente huidiza profesora de Adivinación Sybill Trelawney.

Sybill…

La cortes inclinación de cabeza del normalmente seco y huraño hombre hizo aminorar el paso a la extrañada profesora de Adivinación, y tras un par de pasos, el moreno se giró y llamó suavemente:

¿Sybill? ¿Puedes dedicarme un momento de tu tiempo?

Sorprendida, y arrebujándose en sus chales y bufandas la mujer le miró desde detrás de sus enormes gafas y murmuró:

¿Qué has dicho Severus?

El hombre vaciló, miró al suelo y murmuró con aire inseguro:

Puede que no sea nada, pero he tenido…un sueño…

La mujer se aproximó y susurró, estremeciéndose, haciendo tintinear las cuentas de sus collares:

¡Un sueño! ¿Has dicho un sueño…?

Agitando una mano, el hombre pareció darse por vencido y rezongó entre dientes:

Necesito tu sabia ayuda, para entenderlo…

El rostro de Sybill se iluminó como si repentinamente fuese el día de Navidad, y la mujer asintió, vehemente:

¡Claro, claro! ¡Cuéntamelo!

Repentinamente receloso, el profesor se encogió y murmuró:

Aquí no, Sybill, en mis aposentos…

Escoltando a la dama por corredores vacíos, llegaron al despacho del hombre y este hizo pasar a la mujer. Tras activar las protecciones, el hombre ofreció galantemente:

Té, o tal vez una copa de algún licor?

La mujer aceptó al ver aparecer una buena botella de jerez dulce y pronto bebía de su copa, encantada.

Los ojos negros vieron como apuraba su contenido y sonrieron veladamente. En cuestión de minutos y mientras el desvariaba imparable, contándole a Sybill el supuesto sueño, manteniéndola atenta a sus monótonas palabras, y ofreciendo otra copa que fue igualmente consumida con entusiasmo, hasta que la poción mezclada en ellas hizo efecto y la mujer se quedó dulcemente dormida.

Con rapidez, el hombre exploró la mente de la mujer y encontró en ella numerosas lagunas y discrepancias. Alguien había manipulado sus recuerdos reiteradamente, y pese a que el trabajo era bueno, había ciertos flecos perceptibles para alguien entrenado como él. Finalmente encontró la memoria que buscaba y la examinó una y otra vez, hasta estar seguro de que la entendía plenamente. Acabó y salió de su mente y vertió en los labios de la dama el antídoto, y esta empezó a despertar, mientras él seguía hablando sin cesar, añadiendo detalles y giros al relato de su sueño.

Severus, perdona, pero no he entendido eso último…

Con una sonrisa, el hombre repitió un par de frases y la mujer comenzó a hacer su interpretación del sueño. Se despidieron, la profesora muy contenta de haber ayudado tanto y el hombre, furioso más allá de toda imaginación. La profecía, la maldita profecía no era más que un fraude del viejo loco, producto de un Imperius del Director, en su afán de ser todopoderoso y derrotar a Voldemort.

Y todos habían creído a pies juntillas las mentiras: él, James y Lily, Riddle…todos. Furioso, descargó su rabia contra la inocente silla que ocupara la profesora y la redujo a astillas, con una maldición explosiva.

Cuando logró controlarse, entró en sus habitaciones privadas y abrazó a los niños, sobresaltando a Harry y angustiando ligeramente a Draco, que devolvieron el abrazo con ganas, consolando calladamente al hombre con sus presencia y contacto, murmurando entre lágrimas de rabia :

Nadie va a lastimaros nunca más… nunca…nunca jamás…

Escribió una larga y complicada carta para Remus y llamó a Dobby para enviarle con ella, las lechuzas ya no eran seguras y el elfo tembló de emoción ante la responsabilidad, restregando nerviosamente los pies en el suelo. Vacilando, la criatura murmuró abatiendo las orejas:

Dobby se arrepiente ahora de ser un elfo libre. Los secretos de los amos estarían más seguros…si Dobby fuera su elfo…

El hombre dilató los negros ojos y murmuró sorprendido, sabiendo lo duramente que el elfo había luchado por su libertad:

¿Estás seguro Dobby?

El elfo asintió y bajó los verdes ojos acuosos de color verde como el agua sucia al suelo murmurando:

Dobby quiere más a Harry Potter que a su libertad, Señor. Y sabe que será un amo bueno y bondadoso.

El muchacho moreno se levantó y abrazó al elfo, haciendo llorar a este de emoción. Severus aguardó, y cuando el elfo dejó de llorar ruidosamente, preguntó:

¿Quieres hacerlo Harry? ¿Realmente?

Mirando al elfo el muchacho asintió y este susurró, tímidamente, mirando intensamente a Severus con aire suplicante:

Winky sería una elfina feliz si tuviera un amo de nuevo también…

Mirando a Severus, y cuando este asintió, Harry aceptó y tras un chasquido de desaparición y otro más, al regresar, los dos elfos se inclinaron ante el muchacho. Winky dilató los ojos y su borrachera desapareció casi totalmente cuando Harry le preguntó suavemente si quería tener un nuevo amo y la criatura se arrojó a sus pies. En pocos minutos, Severus realizaba el encantamiento para aceptar a la elfina y la magia de esta hizo el resto, atándose voluntariamente a la del hombre. Harry le imitó, y a los pocos instantes susurraba:

¿Dobby?

Si amo?

No me llames amo, nunca mas Dobby, por favor.

Sí Señor Potter.

Se inclinó el elfo, sonriente y radiante, haciendo rodar los ojos al joven adolescente.

Y otra cosa, Dobby, hazte un uniforme por favor, unos pantalones, camisa y túnica… En tu tiempo libre puedes llevar lo que quieras pero en público, limítate a algo sencillo.

Winky sonrió, encantada, cuando Severus le ordenó lo mismo, en gran parte para mantener la ilusión de que los dos aun eran elfos libres, y finalmente Dobby partió con la carta y dio algo de dinero a la elfina para comprar las telas necesarias.

Una vez vinculados, entregar la carta a Remus fue facilísimo, ya que un elfo siempre sabe donde están sus amos y puede encontrarlos en cualquier circunstancia, salvo que alguna barrera impida su acceso a ellos. El profesor Remus Lupin era familia para Harry y Dobby le localizó sin esfuerzo.

Con precaución y haciéndose invisible, el elfo se aproximó cauteloso al refugio del hombre lobo, y una vez que estuvo seguro de que estaba solo, se hizo de nuevo visible, sobresaltando ligeramente al hombre.

¿Dobby?

La alarma brillo en sus ojos dorados y se levantó del tosco lecho en que descansaba. Olfateando nerviosamente, el hombre preguntó inquieto:

¿Ha pasado algo?

Inclinándose en un reverencia, el elfo sacó la carta de entre su ropa y exclamó tendiéndola con gozo:

No, amo Remus. El Señor Harry Potter es ahora el amo de Dobby y Winky pertenece al Profesor Snape. Y Dobby está muy contento de servir a Harry Potter y a su familia.

Remus tomó la carta y rompió el sello, husmeando el delicioso aroma de Severus en el pergamino y se sentó de nuevo, leyendo cuidadosamente la densa letra de su compañero y amante. Sus ojos chispearon y el hombre gruñó sordamente de furia, apretando el pergamino hasta casi romperlo entre sus manos engarfiadas. Cerró los ojos, haciendo una bola cada vez más apretada con la carta, mientras su mente se disparaba.

"_¡Mentiras! ¡Todo mentiras! Ese viejo ha estado jugando con nosotros, como piezas de ajedrez, peones prescindibles y desechables. ¿Cuánto daño ha hecho? ¿A cuántos más les ha destrozado la vida con sus manipulaciones? Sirius, Harry, Severus, tal vez incluso Draco…"_

El hombre lobo se calmó lentamente, mientras Dobby temblaba ligeramente, acobardado ante la rabia que emanaba de él. Poco a poco, Remus alisó el pergamino entre sus dedos y acabó por tener que usar su varita para poder leer el resto, de tan arrugado como había quedado. Bien, tenía trabajo al parecer, y poco tiempo para llevarlo a efecto, así que doblando de nuevo el pergamino, lo guardó y le dijo al elfo:

Dobby, dile a Severus que haré lo que me pide, y que si necesita ayuda, que te envíe de nuevo. Vale?

El elfo asintió en silencio y partió, desapareciéndose de la choza con un plop. Remus recogió sus escasas cosas y metiéndolas en una usada mochila, se la puso al hombro y empezó a caminar por el bosque, sin tan siquiera molestarse en mirar atrás.

Pocos días después, un Albus Dumbledore internamente muy enfadado, pero con una radiante sonrisa en los labios, enviaba recado a Harry indicándole que quería verle en su despacho. El joven palideció al ver la nota, entregada por un elfo se Hogwarts, y apretó la mano de Draco entre sus dedos, tirando de él apresuradamente en dirección a las mazmorras y las habitaciones de Severus Snape. El profesor no estaba en sus cuarteles privados ni su despacho y tras instruir a Draco para que se quedara en la seguridad de las habitaciones, en compañía de Azul, el Griffindor se encaminó hacia el laboratorio, usando el camino del pasadizo secreto.

Su presencia inesperada alertó al hombre, que le hizo un gesto con la mano al verle aparecer. Varios calderos reposaban en una mesa lateral, fruto del trabajo de esa mañana, pero el hombre aun trabajaba en alguna otra cosa, rodeado de varias barreras protectoras y vestido con ropas especiales y guantes de piel de dragón.

EL moreno se detuvo, pese a su evidente agitación y aguardó mientas el Profesor removía velozmente en un sentido con una varilla de cristal y rápidamente la cambiaba por otra de plata para remover en el sentido opuesto. Incluso a través de las burbujas de protección, Harry percibió el intenso olor acre de la poción, y tras un rato, esta cambió de color y Severus pudo por fin relajarse y colocarla a enfriar bajo una nuva burbuja.

Despojándose de los guantes y la túnica protectora, el hombre escuchó en silencio a Harry mientras este le comunicaba las órdenes del Director. Los ojos negros relucieron y el gesto del Slytherin se endureció, y el hombre cerró completamente los ojos de rabia, antes de poder volver a abrirlos, reprimiendo un estremecimiento de ira.

Cerrando el laboratorio completamente, protegiéndolo con su magia, el hombre se sentó en un banco y Harry ocupó el sitio a su lado. Deslizándole un brazo por los hombros y besando ligeramente el brillante cabello moreno el hombre suspiró pesadamente y murmuró:

No puedes negarte, eso está fuera de lugar, pero si puedes ir acompañado, por mi…

Un largo rato después, Harry se plantó delante de la gárgola susurrando "varitas de regaliz" y la escalera espiral se reveló, girando suavemente, mientras el muchacho miraba tercamente al suelo. Educado pese a todo, tocó en la puerta, y la voz falsamente dulce y paternal del Director exclamó:

¡Adelante Harry!

El joven abrió la puerta por completo y se plantó en el umbral, vacilando sobre sus pasos, mirando a ambos lados como si quisiera comprobar que no había nadie más en la habitación. Tras unos instantes el Director añadió:

Vamos hijo, pasa y siéntate de una vez…

Con un suspiro casi inaudible el moreno cerró lentamente la puerta, apretó los puños con decisión y se sentó rígido y erguido en la dura silla de madera, mirando atentamente a los retratos de los antiguos directores. Uno de ellos en especial, entreabrió los ojos al verle y en aquellos ojos brilló una leve chispa de reconocimiento.

¿Cómo te va con Severus, Harry?

Gruñendo y frunciendo el ceño, los ojos verdes relucieron y el joven masculló entre dientes:

¿Ud que cree, Director?

Albus alzó una ceja y murmuró condescendientemente:

Vamos Harry, el Profesor Snape puede ser algo…adusto, pero incluso eso es mejor alternativa que pasar las vacaciones con tus parientes, no?

Los ojos verdes refulgieron de nuevo, pero el joven guardó silencio, mirando obstinadamente a la pared, aunque en realidad, sus ojos buscaban los del cuadro. Con una sonrisa, el anciano mago ofreció:

¿Té? ¿Alguna galleta?

Sobre la mesa apareció un servicio de té y el anciano sirvió dos tazas, invitando con los ojos al muchacho a beber antes de continuar la charla. Harry tomó la taza entre sus manos y ante presión de los ojos azulones, tomó un sorbo, imitado por el anciano que apuró su taza y murmuró:

Bien Harry… me temo que tenemos un problema que resolver.

Los ojos exploraron el rostro adolescente y ante su expresión de confusión, el hombre añadió:

Hemos tenido que abandonar Grimauld Place, Harry… el lugar ya no es seguro para la Orden…

Harry parpadeó furiosamente, luchando por contener las lágrimas, los súbitos recuerdos de la muerte de Sirius agolpándose en su mente y jadeó, los ojos bajos, luchando por recobrarse. Viéndole roto, Albus esbozó una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción, y murmuró en tono falsamente reconfortante

Me temo que la muerte de Sirius nos ha afectado mucho a todos, hijo, pero este tema no admite demora.

Secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su horrenda camisa, el muchacho alzó la vista de nuevo y murmuró casi inaudiblemente:

Pero…¿Qué puedo hacer yo, Director?

El hombre sonrió y añadió con ojos chispeantes tras las gafas de media luna:

Veras Harry, creemos que Sirius no tuvo tiempo de hacer testamento, y por lo tanto, no estamos seguros de a quien pertenece la casa ahora mismo…y dado que no tuvo hijos, existe la posibilidad de que haya pasado a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, su prima… aunque también podría haberla heredado tú…

La mente de Harry gritó en silencio, mientras el muchacho ponía cara de ultraje y dolor, los ojos llenos de emociones encontradas.

"_¡Maldito seas! Tu preciosa Orden es todo lo que te importa, no?¡Al diablo con la casa! Si no fuera porque tampoco quiero que sea para Bellatrix, me importaría un bledo lo que ocurriera con ella"_

Una fantasmal presión en su hombro le reconfortó y el joven murmuró:

¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?

Veras Harry, si resulta que eres tú el que ha heredado la casa, también habrás heredado…

A un gesto suyo, un elfo mugriento y muy anciano, de narizota similar a un hocico, con grandes ojos sanguinolientos se apareció en el suelo del despacho .

A Kearcher…

El elfo se agarró una tremenda pataleta y berreó:

¡Kearcher no quiere, el ama se enojará si un sangre sucia pone las manos en su casa! ¡La señorita Bellatrix es su nueva ama, si, una Black de purasangre!

Mientras el elfo pataleaba y continuaba protestando, el Director alzó la voz para hacerse oír por encima de las protestas del este y añadió:

Dale una orden, Harry. Si la casa es tuya, Kearcher también, si no, tendremos que pensar en cómo mantenerle alejado de Bellatrix, conoce demasiados secretos de la Orden…

Harry vaciló, dividido, pero la presión de su hombro le decidió y exclamó:

¡Cállate Kearcher!

Por un momento el elfo boqueó, en silencio, y después, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus facciones y la criatura exclamó:

¡No!

Y desapareció con un plop, dejando boquiabierto a Albus, cuyos ojos empezaron a relucir de enojo y furia. Solo la presión en su hombro calmó la angustia de Harry y este miró como las facciones del Director se transfiguraban.

¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto supone , muchacho?¡ ¡¿Sabes cuanto esfuerzo va a suponer mantener alejado a ese elfo de los Lestrange?!

Lo siento tanto Director…

Rumiando furia, el hombre gruñó y exclamó:

¡Márchate! Tengo asuntos de que ocuparme!

Murmurando mas disculpas, Harry se apresuró a deslizarse hacia la puerta y corrió escaleras abajo, sin detenerse hasta llegar a las habitaciones de Severus. Despojándose de la capa de invisibilidad, apenas entraron a su salón, el hombre abrazó al moreno y susurró:

Lo has hecho muy bien, Harry.

Draco saltó del sofá exclamando alegre:

¡Harry!

Y se lanzó su cuello, dejando que el adolescente le cogiera en brazos como siempre, mientras enredaba brazos y piernas en torno a su amigo. Harry besó las suaves mejillas y Draco plantó un casto beso en sus labios, ignorando las miradas de su padrino. Los chicos comenzaron a murmurarse naderías el uno al otro, olvidados por completo de la presencia del adulto, sumergido en una burbuja donde solo ellos dos existían. Las caricias que se prodigaban no eran impropias, eran como las caricias que una madre da a su hijo y viceversa, arrumacos llenos de afecto y ternura. Era la mirada que se cruzaba entre ambos lo que preocupaba a Severus, porque los dos perdían la noción de cuanto les rodeaba, y sus ojos relucían.

Meneó la cabeza, y carraspeó, atrayendo la atención de ambos y sonrió al ver el mohín de disgusto de su ahijado al verse interrumpido. Si, Draco iba recuperándose lentamente, y al parecer Harry era la mejor medicina para él y viceversa. En el tiempo transcurrido desde el accidente, la mentalidad de Draco había madurado poco a poco, aunque no su cuerpo. Horribles memorias y recuerdos le asaltaban por las noches, en forma de pesadillas, y era Harry el único que podía confortarle y hacerle volver a estar en paz consigo mismo. Y si los indicios no mentían, el ayudar al chiquillo estaba haciendo maravillas para aliviar la amargura y el dolor del Griffindor.

Los chicos le miraron y Harry, más consciente, se sonrojó levemente y murmuró:

Lo siento Severus…

Suspirando, el hombre se sentó en el diván y los jóvenes le rodearon, cada uno aun costado, envolviéndole a él también en su afecto y confianza. Acariciándoles el cabello a ambos el hombre comenzó a hablar:

Veras Harry, con todo lo que ha pasado, no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de asuntos legales, y supongo que te ha sorprendido lo que ha sucedido.

El ojiverde asintió en silencio, y el hombre continuó:

Tu padrino sí dejó testamento, Sirius era más precavido de lo que Dumbledore pensaba, creo que sospechaba algo, que desconfiaba…y te dejó todas sus posesiones, absolutamente todas, menos una cierta suma de dinero para Remus.

La cara de perplejidad del moreno fue evidente, pero guardó silencio, dejando continuar al hombre.

Te adoptó legalmente como hijo suyo, es una prerrogativa de un padrino, aunque no cambió tus apellidos, eso queda a elección tuya, y te legó su titulo y posesiones, así que no te preocupes, Kearcher estaba solo representando un papel.

Severus vaciló, no estaba seguro de que Harry apreciase lo que iba a decir a continuación, y el muchacho percibió su inseguridad, el hombre no llevaba su eterna mascara con ellos, dejaba fluir sus emociones y sentimientos.

Además… dejó nombrados tus tutores en el caso de…

La voz del Slytherin se quebró y una lágrima afloró en sus ojos negros, y fue restañada por las suaves manos de Draco, arrancándole una sonrisa triste.

Remus y yo…hemos aceptado, Harry. Es la mejor manera de protegerte a la larga, aunque ahora mismo no me atreva a usas mis prerrogativas y sacarte de aquí. Hay demasiados peligros ahí fuera, de momento…

Harry permaneció en silencio unos momentos, mirando fijamente al hombre, y este empezó a temer que el joven no le aceptase y se estremeció, bajando los ojos levemente con tristeza. Era duro, pero comprensible que Harry no le aceptase y suspiró resignadamente. En apenas un murmullo, el Griffindor preguntó:

¿Entonces… Remus y Ud son mis padrinos ahora?

El hombre asintió en silencio y murmuró:

Entiendo que estés disgustado, pero legalmente es imposible que hubiesen dejado que Remus asumiese tu custodia solo,…Sirius fue muy generoso demás de precavido al respecto.

Harry abrazó fuertemente al hombre, casi subiéndose a su regazo, y hundió la cara en su cuello, casi ahogándole con la repentina presión.

No podría desear mejor familia…de verdad, Severus.

Devolviendo el abrazo con ganas, el hombre murmuró:

Ni yo tampoco, Harry. Ni yo tampoco.

Tras el arrebato emocional, y mientras Draco escuchaba atentamente, el hombre les puso al corriente de las novedades respecto a su custodia. En ausencia de su padre y ante la inacción de Narcisa, su madre, Severus ostentaba provisionalmente la custodia de Draco también, y Remus estaba intentando hacer que los duendes reconocieran legalmente este derecho con plenitud, haciendo valer ante ellos los abusos sufridos por Draco a manos de su padre, despojándole para siempre de sus derechos sobre él. Los magos menos tradicionales, y en los últimos tiempos tendían a llevar sus asuntos legales ante el Ministerio, pero ancestralmente, y desde siempre, eran los duendes quienes habían sido los notarios y albaceas de los documentos y registros legales de los magos, neutrales e imparciales.

Por eso Remus estaba ahora luchando silenciosamente, presentando las evidencias que tenían, sus propias memorias y las de Severus, ya que no las de Draco, ante los más altos duendes, mientras arreglaba todo el papeleo preciso para que Harry nunca volviera a sufrir a manos de nadie. Por otro lado, el lobo había disfrutado especialmente de aterrorizar a los Dursley, rondando la casa bajo un hechizo, aullando maliciosos comentarios en los oídos del Vernon y haciendo sugerencias insidiosas en los de Petunia… hasta provocar tal altercado y alboroto en la casa, que la policía muggle acudió.

Aunque en principio se trataba de una simple visita, por los ruidos provenientes de la casa, los policías tropezaron con la alacena de Harry y las sabanas llenas de sangre y las fotos sospechosas de un niño desnudo les hicieron registrar más a fondo. Remus rió en silencio susurrando al oído del agente que registraba la alacena, que tal vez había algo debajo del suelo y el hombre encontró la tabla suelta, debajo de la cual, había cintas de video de Vernon y Harry. Los dos adultos acabaron en la comisaría y Dudley en los Servicios Sociales, mientras la risa de Remus rodaba una y otra vez por la casa ahora vacía.

La travesura de Remus aun no había alcanzado los oídos del Director, pero Harry estuvo seguro de que estaría furioso cuando se enterara, y de que le costaría muchísimo esfuerzo tapar todo el asunto. Harry rió y sonrió abiertamente, los ojos brillantes, apretando la mano de Draco en la suya, no queriendo dejarle a un lado y le miró, dedicándole esa mirada tan especial que ambos compartían, haciendo sonrojarse levemente al chiquillo, que había escuchado atentamente y fascinado toda la historia. Con una decisión y una vitalidad arrolladora, el rubito apretó la mano de vuelta y murmuró, mirando a su padrino:

Ahora ya nadie le hará daño, sois unos padrinos estupendos….


	5. Chapter 5

RINDIENDO CUENTAS

Severus estaba trabajando a toda marcha en su laboratorio una vez más, a altas horas de la noche, preparando una de las pociones de su invención. Esa en concreto era especialmente engañosa, y el hombre sudaba a mares, pese al hechizo de refrigeración que se había aplicado, ya que un solo error podía echar a perder toda una quincena de esfuerzos continuados.

Midiendo cuidadosamente el último ingrediente, una onza de la plata más pura, molida hasta hacerla un polvo impalpable, el hombre aguardó mirando con intensidad el color de la poción. Apenas esta empezó a virar de color, del amarillo verdoso hacia un color más puro, vertió toda la plata y la mezcló con medidos giros de una varilla de cristal. El efecto fue instantáneo. El caldero casi vacío se llenó hasta la mitad de su capacidad con una sustancia espumosa y burbujeante de color levemente ahumado, pero casi trasparente que de repente se transformó en un gel muy líquido al continuar removiendo.

El hombre apagó el fuego y depositó el caldero en un lugar protegido, cubierto por varias burbujas de protección, para evitar que se enfriara con rapidez y se contaminara. Respiró, algo más tranquilo. Había salido bien, y en un par de días, cuando madurase y estuviese fría por completo, tendría poción más que suficiente para ocho, tal vez diez dosis. Nunca había elaborado tanta cantidad antes y eso que era un caldero sumamente pequeño, pero las cantidades precisas eran escasas.

Se apresuró a regresar a sus habitaciones. Tenía mucho que preparar aun, el cumpleaños de Harry se acercaba y aunque el de Draco había sido el 5 de junio, aun durante el curso escolar, el Slytherin no quería privar a su ahijado de su tradicional fiesta de cumpleaños demorada y pensaba celebrarlas juntas. Este año se había demorado un poco más, pero esperaba que tanto Draco como Harry supieran perdonarle por ello, con todo lo que estaba sucediente, el hombre andaba francamente frenético y no tenía tiempo de organizar dos fiestas separadas.

Una vez vacío el Castillo, Severus les había dado su permiso para pasear por las tardes por los jardines, con la condición de ir permanentemente acompañados por alguno de los elfos, y no acercarse ni de lejos al Bosque o a la cabaña de Hagrid. Draco no podía ser visto, y llevaba un hechizo desilusionador sobre él apenas ponía el pie fuera de las estancias del Profesor de Pociones, como protección adicional.

Era duro, estaban casi prisioneros en los calabozos, y aunque el hombre intentaba hacérselo llevadero, los dos necesitaban algo de aire libre, aunque fuese un simple paseo. Pero tanto Harry como Draco se había plegado sin quejas ni protestas, con ánimo alegre, a las exigencias de Severus y aunque intentaban convencerle cada día de unirse a ellos, no siempre era posible para Severus complacerles, aunque nada le hubiera agradado más.

Su velada queja al Director, un par de días atrás, sobre que necesitaba ciertos ingredientes "especiales" para terminar algunos de sus encargos, y que le resultaba imposible conseguirlos por las vías ordinarias no había sido fortuita. Calculador, el hombre estaba empujando desde hacía días al Director hacia una conclusión, y esperaba que el hombre no se demorase mucho más en alcanzarla.

Severus había rescatado de su guardarropa algunas túnicas y junto con algo de ropa muggle de Draco, habían vestido decentemente al moreno, aunque este aun necesitaba renovar su vestuario. Pero el joven parecía encantado con las prendas recibidas y había agradecido con calidez y numerosos abrazos tan exigua contribución a su atuendo personal.

Por fin, casi a finales de julio, el Director llegó a la conclusión deseada. Severus tenía que ausentarse del castillo, temporalmente, en orden de entregar sus pociones, presentarse ante Voldemort y tratar de ver si había noticias de Remus, que llevaba desaparecido algún tiempo. Y el hombre recibió permiso para ello, aunque impuso una extraña condición. Su ahijado y Potter debían acompañarle, y quedarse en su casa durante la reunión.

Pero, hijo mío, ¿Cómo va a ir Harry a una reunión de mortífagos?

La cara de asombro y recelo del Director eran patentes y Severus notó la legilimencia sondeando su mente y la resguardó. Los ojos negros relucieron y el hombre murmuró:

¿Si Draco tuviera que presentarse no importaría?

El Director murmuró, la luz de la codicia iluminando sus ojos azules:

Claro que sí, pero si lo hace, incluso podría convertirse en otro espía, informando de cosas que ni siquiera tú puedes conocer, siendo quién es su padre…

Severus guardó la furia en su interior y asintió, tan solo mirando con ojos duros al hombre y añadió:

Pues Potter necesita ver con sus ojos a que se enfrenta, y¿que mejor medio que este? Además Director, en mi casa estarán solos, no es un lugar muy animado, pero está fuertemente protegido y bastará por un par de noches… Voldemort me citará en cualquier lugar de su elección apenas le envié recado de que tengo sus encargos.

En un murmullo bajo y grave, el hombre añadió con un estremecimiento:

Sinceramente, no veo al Lord arrastrándose por los suburbios muggles para visitar mi humilde residencia…y la invasión de mi intimidad por ese mocoso tampoco me entusiasma, Albus…

El anciano mago de larga barba blanca se mesó lentamente la misma y tras un rato, asintió, dando el inevitable permiso a su espía entre los mortífagos.

Así que pocos días después, un extraño grupo compuesto por dos chicos y un adulto, envueltos en capas de viaje, cruzaron las rejas de Hogwarts y se internaron en la foresta cercana al camino de Hogsmeade, eligiendo un claro apartado para desaparecerse.

La casa de ladrillo de Spinner's End no era grande ni hermosa, pero a la llegada a su puerta, un lobo castaño rojizo agitando el peludo rabo con frenesí y saltando en torno a los tres como un loco, corriendo y ladrando de excitación, hizo que ambos chicos olvidasen la oscuridad y el aire lúgubre de la casa, y abrazasen con fuerza a su añorado Remus.

Cuando el castaño recobró su forma humana, su amante le miró con ojos ardientes y los labios de ambos se fundieron en un beso desesperado, lleno de deseo y pasión. Tan solo la presencia de los chicos, mirándoles con cara divertida evitó que el hombre lobo tomase allí mismo a Severus, su lobo interior gruñendo por la prolongada separación de su compañero.

Almorzaron amigablemente, atendidos por Kearcher, que había limpiado la casa y se inclinó respetuosamente ante todos ellos, ataviado con una toalla de lino enrollada en torno al cuerpo, completamente limpio y entusiasmado de servirles. Y Harry preguntó, curioso a Remus:

Nunca antes te había visto transformarte sin la luna llena, francamente, no sabía que era posible…

Remus se sonrojó y Severus le apretó la mano por encima de la mesa, asintiendo suavemente con un gesto de aliento. Los ojos dorados relucieron y el hombre sonrió a los dos muchachos y murmuró:

Es muy poco habitual, y solo está al alcance de aquellos que están plenamente en paz con el lobo. Sinceramente, no hubiera sido capaz de alcanzar ese estado de equilibrio sin Severus como mi pareja…

Harry asintió y murmuró:

Vaya, parece que aun tengo más cosas que agradecerte, Severus.

Draco les miró a todos de hito en hito y cruzando los brazos se enfurruñó, haciendo un puchero, atrayendo de inmediato la atención del moreno hacia él, que le acarició el cabello con delicadeza.

¿Qué ocurre Draco?

EL chiquillo se mordió el labio con indecisión y susurró, mirando a los ojos verdes

Yo también quiero hacer algo así, pero no sé, no puedo…

Harry le sonrió y murmuró, apartándole el pelo rebelde del flequillo de la cara:

Tú eres impresionante, Draco, te lo aseguro. El mejor amigo que nunca he tenido ni tendré, el más valiente, el más inteligente y atento…

Draco se sonrojo levemente ante los elogios, pero sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza y esbozó una sonrisa tímida, que fue correspondida por el adolescente de ojos verdes. Los adultos se disculparon poco después del almuerzo, llenos de un hambre muy distinta y pronto, los gemidos y jadeos de ambos resonaron entre las paredes de Spinner´s End, inquietando al moreno que acabó por usar un encantamiento de aislamiento en torno a él y a Draco, sonrojado y completamente nervioso.

Cuando los dos adultos reemergieron, horas después, los ojos de Harry exploraron atentamente a los dos hombres, pero acabó por morderse la lengua y callarse las preguntas que se agolpaban en su mente. Severus se despidió en silencio de todos ellos poco después, ya vestido con sus ropas negras de pies a cabeza, la capa sobre los hombros, sus paquetes cuidadosamente envueltos en un pequeño cofre reducido al tamaño de una caja de tabaco, guardado en el bolsillo interior de su capa.

Todos sabían a donde iba, y también que existía la posibilidad de que nunca regresase, y pese a ello, los dos muchachos mantuvieron una fachada aparentemente calmada. Harry tan solo murmuró al darle el último abrazo:

No te atrevas a abandonarnos…

El espía devolvió el abrazo en un tenso silencio, no podía prometer nada con certeza, pero susurró mirándoles a todos:

Volveré…

Se giró, reprimiendo los deseos de arrancarse las ropas y mandarlo todo a paseo y atravesó el umbral de la puerta, a paso vivo, sin volver la vista atrás.

Remus se dejó caer en el sofá, gimiendo entrecortadamente, los hombros hundidos y la mirada ausente, y Draco se unió enseguida a él. Abrazando al chiquillo rubio, el hombre dio salida a su frustración, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro infantil. Harry se sentó a su otro costado, palmeando el hombro del hombre lobo con cierta timidez, hasta que este le rodeó con un brazo, instándole a recostarse contra él, pese a la ligera tensión del joven. Harry se fue inquietando cada vez más, y al cabo de unas horas de tensa espera, aunque nadie pensaba en dormir, se disculpó y murmuró que necesitaba estar solo un rato.

Remus le dejó ir, notando su angustia y le vio subir la estrecha escalera, cabizbajo y taciturno. El moreno se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos, relajando el cuerpo, hasta que sus latidos disminuyeron y su respiración se hizo profunda y regular. La oclumencia era fácil y natural para él ahora, después de múltiples sesiones diarias con Severus, y entró en un ligero trance hipnótico, buscando activamente la conexión de su mente con la de Voldemort.

Pronto, empezó a gemir y agitarse en sueños, muy levemente al principio, aunque al pasar las horas, su alteración se hizo cada vez mayor. Tanto, como para que Draco se inquietara y subiera a buscarle, llevado por un presentimiento, y le encontrara retorciéndose en las sabanas, cubierto de sudor y sangrando por la frente.

Con un grito de terror, el chiquillo exclamó, desesperado:

¡Remus!

Y se lanzó a la cama, intentando despertar a Harry, sacudiendo violentamente a su amigo. El castaño entró en tromba por la puerta y jadeó de horror, viendo correr la sangre densa como melaza por la frente de su cachorro. Pero ni el esfuerzo de Draco ni el enérvate de Remus hicieron despertar al moreno y Remus le abrazó protectivamente, meciéndole entre sus brazos, dejando correr sus lágrimas. Draco se acurrucó sobre el pecho del moreno, conteniendo los sollozos, acariciando la mano de su amigo entre las suyas, tan pequeñas y blancas.

Harry comenzó a gritar, y su cuerpo se agitó con fuertes convulsiones, mientras sangraba cada vez más abundantemente. Tras un rato, Draco alzó la vista y miró a Remus, asustado y realmente pálido, la mejilla que había estado reposando sobre el pecho del moreno llena de sangre. El castaño abrió las ropas, sin miramientos, pero no encontró herida alguna, tan solo sangre, que brotaba aparentemente de su piel. Limpiándole con un paño, el castaño gruño de desesperación, impotente. Y Draco tembló a su lado, apretando la mano de Harry temblorosamente entre las suyas.

Los gritos se acallaron durante un rato, y Remus intentó desaforadamente despertarle de su trance. Pero el proceso volvió a empezar, una vez más, y así continuó, durante horas, alternando fases de relativa calma con temblores y gritos. Harry incluso llegó a vomitar, sin llegar a despertar, hasta que su estomago estuvo vacío.

Sus convulsiones se hicieron particularmente intensas y sus huesos crujieron bajo la presión de los músculos antes de que el cuerpo quedase totalmente inerte con una última convulsión. Remus lloraba silenciosamente, acunándole y pronto notó un cambio en el cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos. El moreno despertó dolorido y cansado y murmuró casi inaudiblemente:

Severus vuelve a casa…

Remus lloró de alivio y dolor, y comenzó a darle una poción contra los efectos de la Cruciatus y varias más, para regenerar la sangre perdida y aliviarle el dolor. Era imposible separar a Draco del moreno, así que Remus se limitó a hacerle tragar las pociones y a abrazarle una vez más.

Horas después, mientras todos permanecían en la cama del moreno, adormilados, un ruido resonó en la planta baja y Remus saltó sobre sus pies, enervado. Severus, maltrecho, pero vivo, estaba junto a la puerta, las ropas desgarradas y el rostro lleno de dolor, tambaleándose hacia él. El castaño le ayudó a subir las escaleras y le acostó en su propio dormitorio, aunque Harry se lanzó en tromba sobre él apenas tocó el lecho, abrazándole como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Remus comenzó a darle pociones, una detrás de otra, y poco a poco, el Slytherin recobró el color y el aliento. Sus costillas estaban doloridas, pero no le importaba que Harry le abrazase como si temiese perderle si le soltaba, y susurró una regañina:

Chiquillo insolente! Tenias que meterte en su mente, verdad?

Harry tan solo le apretó aun más, sin responder y Severus miró a Remus y a Draco. Su ahijado parecía estar bien, alterado, pero no tan afectado y su lobo, bien, el castaño podía apañárselas por ahora. Harry parecía ser el peor parado. Con un murmullo, se dirigió al ansioso lobo:

Remus, creo que Harry y yo necesitamos descansar. ¿Por favor, puedes ocuparte de que Draco se acueste también un rato?

El castaño asintió en silencio y Draco dio un último abrazo a su padrino y una mirada extraña a Harry antes de salir de la mano del hombre, dejándoles a solas.

Severus le dejó abrazarle y pronto ambos dormían, agotados por la traumática experiencia. Era una nueva madrugada cuando Severus despertó, encontrando a Remus profundamente dormido en la butaca al lado de su cama, con Draco entre los brazos. Con cuidado, el moreno se deslizó de entre los brazos de Harry y despertó suavemente al castaño, que entreabrió los ojos dorados, somnoliento y algo desorientado. Esbozando una sonrisa, el Slytherin besó suavemente al hombre lobo en los labios y murmuró:

Vamos a acostarles, Lobito…

El tono sugerente del hombre despertó el interés de Remus, espabilándole por completo y pronto los dos chicos estaban seguros y confortables en su cama, bajo un ligero hechizo de sueño, para garantizarse unas muy necesarias horas de intimidad.

Mucho más tarde, a media mañana, cuando Harry y Draco despertaron finalmente, el moreno se apresuró a bajar en busca de los adultos, encontrándoles en la diminuta cocina de la casa, compartiendo unas tazas de té negro. Harry miró a Remus con cierto recelo, y corrió derecho a Severus ciñéndole impetuosamente entre los brazos, ignorando al castaño, hasta evitando su mirada.

Remus alzó una ceja, en muda pregunta, pero la mirada de Severus le hizo guardar silencio. Draco y Harry desayunaron sin armar mucho jaleo, apenas intercambiando algunas palabras con los adultos y Remus se llevó a Draco al salón, dejando a Severus a solas con Harry, notando la mirada desconfiada de este fija en él.

Levantando una pequeña barrera de privacidad, el hombre murmuró:

Sé que hay algo que te esta inquietando, y me gustaría poder resolver tus dudas si es posible.

El moreno adolescente se sonrojó y tras un par de nerviosas miradas hacia la puerta susurró.

No pretendíamos espiaros ni nada de eso, pero ayer…os oímos…durante un rato…

Los ojos verdes se hundieron en el suelo y el muchacho murmuró al borde de las lágrimas:

Parecía…parecía…

El chico se calló bruscamente, retorciendo las manos nerviosamente y tras mucha vacilación, alzó los ojos de nuevo y susurró casi inaudiblemente, asustado de la posible respuesta:

¿Te lastimó?

Severus se sorprendió, pero vio que Harry estaba realmente angustiado y denegó firmemente, preguntando su vez:

Me gustaría que me contestaras unas preguntas, Harry.

Suspiró levemente y murmuró ante la cara de expectación del joven.

¿Qué sabes de sexo?

El joven se sonrojó y bajó los ojos de nuevo al suelo y susurró algo inaudible, pero Severus tan solo añadió:

¿Alguna vez…has tenido relaciones consentidas?

El joven denegó violentamente, estremeciéndose al parecer ante el mero pensamiento y en voz muy suave el hombre hizo una cuestión más, aunque vista sus reacciones, ya creía saber la respuesta:

¿Te masturbas?

Harry denegó de nuevo, las lágrimas pugnando por aflorar en sus ojos, y Severus le abrazó levemente por los hombros. Su voz fue muy suave y cariñosa cuando susurró:

Harry, a tu edad, es normal tener alguna clase de actividad sexual, incluso diría que es saludable. ¿Te has despertado alguna vez…húmedo? ¿O erecto?

Esta vez el moreno asintió, y sus ojos buscaron los del profesor en busca de su aprobación o de su condena. Pero los ojos negros eran amables y dulces, y la mano en su hombro apretó levemente.

¿Desde qué duermes con Draco ha ocurrido alguna vez?

El moreno denegó suavemente, y sus ojos verdes preguntaron de nuevo en silencio. Con un suspiro, el profesor añadió:

Cuando Draco empiece a crecer, empezará a tener…sueños, sueños que le llevaran a tener esas erecciones y eyaculaciones inconscientes… así es como el cuerpo aprende y se prepara para la madurez Harry. Y es normal que tú los tengas…

Harry parecía incrédulo y tras unos momentos murmuró:

Tal vez con una chica…eso pueda ser agradable, pero…

Se mordió los labios y bajó los ojos de nuevo, susurrando con verdadera angustia y desesperación, temblando inconteniblemente, enviando inconscientemente destellos de violentos recuerdos a la mente del otro, pura agonía de sufrimiento, haciendo estremecerse al adulto:

Duele…duele tanto, que no entiendo cómo puedes dejar que Remus…

El hombre asintió, jurándose que pese al castigo impuesto por las autoridades muggles, gracias a su lobo feroz, Vernon iba a conocer en primera persona lo que era el dolor, horrorizado ante un fragmento de recuerdo particularmente repulsivo, acariciando el suave cabello negro y rizado, y murmuró, venciendo la náusea interior:

Necesitas aprender lo que es el sexo saludable Harry. A tu edad, e incluso mucho antes, los adolescentes están ansiosos por practicarlo, en cualquier forma, para la mayoría es el momento de experimentar y aprender. Tal vez al principio solo sea sexo por el placer del sexo, muchos de tus iguales nunca van mas allá de besos y achuchones más o menos intensos, otros son más decididos o desinhibidos. Pero en cualquier caso, más adelante, cuando se madura y se encuentra una persona especial, el sexo rodeado de afecto y cariño, se convierte en una verdadera muestra de amor…

Harry denegó en silencio, sin decir nada, lágrimas silenciosas y amargas rodando por sus mejillas, su cuerpo estremecido y se abrazó aun más al hombre, que le dejó ocultar la cara en su hombro.

"_¿Como podía alguien decir que __**aquello**__ era amor? No era más que una afrenta y una humillación, vergüenza y sufrimiento, dolor en múltiples facetas…nada más que una tortura. Nunca podría hacerle eso a nadie, ni dejaré que vuelvan a hacerme ese daño" _

Con suaves caricias reiteradas en su cabello ensortijado, el hombre continuó hablando con suavidad, percibiendo el puro terror y el miedo del muchacho, la incredulidad de este ante la posibilidad de que el sexo pudiera ser algo más que una tortura.

Harry, cariño, cuando amas a alguien, acabas por desear tener sexo, porque es la expresión de máxima entrega que puede haber entre una pareja. Y sí, entre dos varones el sexo es algo más…delicado, se necesitan más preparativos y precauciones, pero te aseguro que es indudablemente algo muy placentero y deseable.

Harry alzó los ojos y susurró aun incrédulo, pero con un atisbo de fuego en los ojos, una llamita danzarina y tenaz que decía que no iba a dejar que nadie dañase a su Severus:

¿Es cierto? Puedo entender que quieras proteger a Remus, pero necesito saber la verdad…

Sonriendo suavemente, el hombre asintió en silencio y suspiró mirándole fijamente a los ojos, dejando su alma desnuda para el muchacho por unos pocos instantes.

De veras, Remus nunca me haría daño, al menos no intencionadamente… y menos de esa manera…Le amo Harry, y él me ama. ¿Puedes entender que el sexo es una parte natural y buena de ese amor?

Tras unos minutos, sin que el Slytherin rompiera en contacto visual ni dejase de acunarle en sus brazos, y con el joven mucho más calmado, ya que los destellos de violentos recuerdos habían dejado de producirse, el traumatizado joven pareció aceptar finalmente la respuesta como cierta y suspiró, mucho más tranquilo, asintiendo levemente, los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

Con mucho tacto y delicadeza, Severus fue murmurándole poco a poco consejos y palabras de aliento, convenciéndole de que el sexo podía ser realmente la expresión física del amor. El hombre le acarició el cabello y susurró:

Quiero que intentes algo…a solas, la próxima vez que tengas una erección…¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?

El joven se abochornó, sonrojándose aun más violentamente y asintió, bajando los verdes ojos de nuevo. Con gesto calmado y voz suave, el hombre añadió:

No es nada vergonzoso, es algo completamente natural. Lo único que te ruego es que lo hagas en privado y lejos de los ojos de Draco…

Gracias…

Susurró vehementemente el moreno dándole un nuevo abrazo y saliendo de la cocina, con los ojos enrojecidos, las mejillas surcadas por los rastros de las lágrimas pese a su esfuerzo por limpiarlas. Draco y Remus jugaban en el salón con Azul y Harry abrazó afectuosamente a su padrino, lanzándose a sus brazos, ganándose una nueva caricia en el pelo, mientras Severus contemplaba a su familia, sí, su familia, desde el umbral. Tal vez sus chicos tenían algún que otro problema, era cierto, pero nada ni nadie iba separarles jamás. Y cierto muggle obeso tenía una cita pendiente con él.

Remus miró a su amante por encima del hombro y encontró en sus oscuros ojos negros la certeza de que Harry iba a estar bien, de que tenían por delante un camino duro y largo todavía, pero que lo andarían todos juntos, superando cada obstáculo con valentía. Los ojos dorados del hombre relucieron, y tanto el hombre como el lobo en él se hincharon de orgullo. No podía soñar con un mejor compañero ni con un padre _"¿O madre?"_ gruño el lobo, más abnegado y tenaz para sus cachorros. Y una sonrisa de esperanza llenó la mirada de oro del castaño, iluminándola y llevando en ella todo su amor por el hombre que había capturado en tan poco tiempo su corazón.

Un par de tardes después, y cuando Severus ya estaba completamente libre de obligaciones para con Voldemort, tuvieron por fin, su pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños. Habían pasado unos días extraños, preocupados continuamente por el moreno y serio Slytherin cuando este se ausentaba, pero felices al verle regresar vivo cada noche. Harry se sonrojó ante la tarta y los regalos, nada excepcional, tan solo algo de ropa muggle nueva. Pero los hechizos para que se adaptaran a su talla eran obra de Remus y eso les daba un valor único a los vaqueros negros, llenos de remaches y cremalleras, el par de camisetas y sus nuevas y preciosas zapatillas deportivas de un intenso color rojo burdeos con marcas negras.

Severus sonrió ante su evidente felicidad, y se levantó para aportar su propio regalo. Le entregó al muchacho una pequeña cajita y por un instante, Harry temió que le estuviesen regalando alguna joya. Sin embargo, abrió la tapa y miró con curiosidad en el interior, sus ojos verdes desconcertados ante el objeto que reposaba en el estuche. Con sumo cuidado, los dedos del moreno extrajeron una moto en miniatura, de color completamente negro y cromados relucientes, una preciosa réplica de la Harley Davidson Panhead Springer de Sirius, con sidecar incluido.

El muchacho puso la moto sobre la palma de su mano y acarició el reluciente depósito con cuidado. Sus ojos estaban levemente húmedos cuando murmuró.

Es…preciosa, Severus, muchas gracias.

Con una sonrisa el hombre murmuró con calma, sabiendo que el joven no se daba cuenta de lo que era realmente el objeto:

Por ahora, la dejaremos en manos de Remus, pero espero que tras unas lecciones, pronto podrás conducirla. En el side están los documentos de la moto y tu licencia de conducción muggle…

Los ojos verdes se dilataron con asombro y la boca del joven se abrió levemente, sin palabras. Poco a poco, una sonrisa salvaje cubrió su cara y el Griffindor se arrojó a los brazos de Severus, riendo y llorando a la vez, exclamando incoherencias. Palmeándole con afecto, el hombre murmuró con evidente satisfacción, mirando a su pareja, lleno de orgullo.

Hey, que Remus se va a poner celoso!

Riendo a carcajadas, los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad, el muchacho se arrojó a los brazos del hombre lobo, casi derribándole, haciendo tambalearse estrepitosamente la tarta y las tazas de chocolate. Severus habían pasado muchas horas muertas reparando la moto hasta devolverle todo su esplendor, una vez que el castaño la rescató, pieza a pieza del trastero de los Tonks, y encontró los repuestos necesarios para las modificaciones que el moreno quería añadirle. La sonrisa del último merodeador se ensancho y susurró:

Te enseñare a volar en ella, siempre que prometas ser responsable y no hacerlo sin supervisión hasta que sea seguro.

Harry asintió, murmurando entrecortadamente una y otra vez gracias a ambos hombres y corrió hacia Draco, cogiéndole de las manos y arrastrándole en una loca danza de celebración, riendo, girando y saltando en torno a los adultos, Azul saltando con ellos. El rubio estaba feliz por su amigo, el también había recibido magníficos regalos, algo de ropa y hermosos libros, e incluso un regalo muy inusual para un niño de parte de Severus: su propio pensadero.

El hombre conocía mejor que nadie la mente de Draco, y estaba seguro de que poder distanciarse de los dolorosos recuerdos le ayudaría y nada mejor para eso que ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, como se podía hacer en un pensadero. Aquel pensadero además era muy especial, estaba diseñado de tal manera que solo ellos cuatro pudieran usarlo, impidiendo a cualquier otro incluso tocarlo.

Si, Draco estaba contento, pero también le hubiera gustado hacerle algún regalo a Harry y esa inquietud le molestaba, haciéndole sentir un leve zumbido en el fondo de su mente. Harry le había regalado a Azul, su primera mascota, y él no le había dado nada y encima, era su cumpleaños. Pero no era nada malo, solo el deseo de poder darle un regalo a un amigo, a su único amigo y Draco acabó por dormirse, acurrucado sobre el pecho del moreno, ambos completamente agotados por tantas emociones.


	6. Chapter 6

LA SALA DEL REQUERIMIENTO

El mes de agosto estaba ya casi a punto de finalizar cuando Severus estuvo listo para la prueba final en su desesperado intento para ganar la libertad de todos. Sus entrevistas de julio con Voldemort habían sido tensas, pero tras la primera noche y su tortura por no presentarse a las llamadas de su Señor, el hombre había sacado de ellas la indudable sensación de que llegado el caso, tal vez podrían encontrar un nuevo camino.

Draco había hecho indudables progresos, mas en ámbito mental que físico, y su padrino y tutor legal, ya que su caso había sido aceptado por los duendes, calculaba que el chico ahora tenía una edad mental en torno a los 12 o tal vez13 años. Sus preguntas, cada vez más inquietas, sus pesadillas mucho más violentas, aunque eran cada vez menos frecuentes, parecían indicar que Draco recordaba cada vez más su vida pasada.

El primer indicio cierto de ello fue el día en que el chico se despertó de una ligera siesta, su cuerpo de niño aun necesitaba mas descanso que el de los adultos, los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y corrió, con cara avergonzada, a arrojarse en los brazos de Harry, que le recibió, desconcertado, dejando a un lado sus deberes. Consolándole, el moreno preguntó suavemente, en apenas un susurró cargado de preocupación y afecto:

¿Otra pesadilla?

El chiquillo denegó, la cabeza enterrada en el hombro de su amigo y sollozo desconsolado, temblando de pies a cabeza, farfullando algo incoherente. Con calma, Harry dejó que Draco se calmara lo suficiente para poder contarle lo ocurrido, acunándole y acariciando su pelo, besando su frente hasta que el crio recobró el uso de la palabra. Con honda tristeza y desesperación en la voz, Draco alzó los plateados ojos, arrasados por las lágrimas, y susurró mirando intensamente a los ojos de esmeralda del Griffindor:

Lo siento, lo siento tanto Harry…

Entre nuevos sollozos y con mucha coacción positiva por parte de su amigo, en forma de más besos cariñosos y abrazos, regados con numerosas peticiones para que le contara lo que le apenaba, Draco confesó, bajando los ojos:

Yo…le pedí a mi padre que acusaran a Hagrid y al hipogrifo, para hacerte daño…

Harry le abrazó aun más fuerte, y sollozando, Draco enlazó sus piernas en torno a la cintura del moreno, en un gesto que era habitual entre ambos, y el moreno le besó de nuevo el cabello. Tras dejar que Draco llorase de nuevo hasta desahogarse y agotarse por completo, mientras el moreno le acariciaba la espalda, los costados y el cabello, comenzó a hablar en voz baja y dulce:

Draco, cielo, ya lo sé, y no voy a enfadarme contigo por eso, te lo prometo. Sé que es…difícil de entender, pero nada de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros en el pasado tiene importancia para mí ahora.

El rubito suspiró, aferrando su camiseta, la cara aun oculta y Harry le acarició el sedoso pelo una vez más. El chiquillo podía tener parte de sus recuerdos pasados, pero su emotividad era muy alta y reaccionaba aun como el niño que era físicamente. Harry sonrió, dejando salir algunos de sus más profundos sentimientos y murmuró, mirando al niño entre sus brazos con total adoración:

Hemos cambiado…los dos. Yo tampoco me porté siempre bien contigo Draco, lo reconozco. Y no voy a reprocharte nunca nada del pasado. Para mí, nuestra historia comienza el último día de curso del año pasado, Draco… el día en que encontré a mi mejor amigo...

Draco finalmente alzó la mirada y sus ojos buscaron con expectación los de su amigo y le contempló con una mezcla de esperanza y vergüenza en su expresión. Pero el calor que trasmitían los ojos verdes del otro era tan real, tan cercano, que el chico sonrió, pese a las lágrimas y susurró:

¿De veras? ¿Amigos…para siempre?

Harry asintió sonriendo y susurrando, haciendo oscilar en su cuello la pequeña gargantilla de cuero trenzado con un diminuto colgante de hueso que tenía su nombre grabado en una cara y una runa de amistad en la otra, el pequeño obsequio que el chiquillo le había tejido y entregado pocos días después de regresar a Hogwarts, con un beso y un abrazo que habían significado un mundo para el muchacho:

Para siempre…para siempre Draco.

Ladeando la cabeza como si quisiera verle mejor y con una repentina determinación en los ojos, Draco le echó los brazos al cuello y le beso suavemente en los labios. Harry se quedó quieto, permitiendo al otro la caricia, y aunque no era la primera vez que Draco hacía esto, había algo nuevo en su gesto que despertaba extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo, y cuando el tierno beso finalizó, estaba sonrojado, al igual que Draco, que murmuró, recostándose sobre su hombro:

Te quiero…

Harry continuó abrazándole, y así les encontró más tarde Severus, con Draco dormido sobre el moreno, y este mirando al frente con aire ensimismado y pensativo. Cuando el profesor le ayudó a acostar a Draco en la cama, Harry le contó lo sucedido y preguntó preocupado:

¿Debo…hacer algo Profesor? No soportaría hacerle daño…

El hombre meditó y permaneció en silencio durante un rato. Era muy difícil responder al moreno, pero por fin encontró una manera.

¿Tú le quieres? ¿No solo como amigo?

Harry vaciló y tras un segundo susurró, bajando levemente los ojos:

Sé que es muy pequeño, pero, de un tiempo a esta parte, sí, le veo como algo más que un amigo.

El hombre asintió y murmuró:

Draco realmente tiene tu misma edad, Harry, y pronto, o eso espero, recobrará su apariencia real. Su mente ha progresado mucho, aun le queda camino que recorrer, pero si es lo suficientemente maduro como para saber lo que quiere. Y no me cabe duda de que también te quiere como algo más que a un amigo, es evidente que ambos tenéis sentimientos el uno por el otro…

Con un suspiro, el hombre le miró con mucha seriedad y preguntó:

Tus …practicas privadas…¿Son satisfactorias?

Sonrojándose y bajando aun más los ojos el joven asintió. Draco se había quejado algunas veces de que se daba unas duchas demasiado largas, y esa era toda la pista que el hombre necesitaba para saber lo que estaba pasando.

Nada de prácticas con Draco, no hasta que se recupere del todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Hary asintió vehementemente, casi ofendido por la insinuación y su gesto dejó claro su pensamiento. Nunca se le ocurriría algo semejante y su indignación fue patente. Con una sonrisa el hombre añadió:

Ya lo sé, Harry, pero necesitaba decirlo, dejarlo claro, por mí, más que nada.

Harry sonrió más calmado y preguntó con total inocencia:

¿Cómo se sabe cuando se está enamorado?

Severus rió suavemente y le revolvió el largo pelo, susurrando:

En tu caso, es evidente, Harry. Estas enamorado. Y antes de que lo preguntes, creo que Draco también. Nunca le había oído decirle a nadie salvo a su madre o mi que lo quería.

La respuesta no pareció suficiente al adolescente y sus dudas se hicieron visibles en sus expresivos ojos verdes. El Slytherin suspiró y murmuró sonriendo de nuevo:

¿Piensas en él a menudo, aunque apenas estéis separados?

Harry asintió en reverente silencio, atento a las palabras del hombre.

¿Te preocupas por él, quieres con todas tus fuerzas que se recupere y al mismo tiempo, tienes miedo de lo que pueda suceder cuando crezca de nuevo?

Otro asentimiento y un ceño fruncido dijeron a Severus que Harry tenia exactamente esos miedos, y tal vez otros más, quizás más personales.

¿Puedes imaginar a Draco…haciendo contigo alguna de las cosas que te enseñé?

Harry se sonrojó como un tomate. Severus le había dado un librito de educación sexual para magos, y había insistido en sentarse con él una tarde y leerlo completamente, explicándole cada parte, como si el joven no hubiese tenido experiencia. Harry recodaba con vergüenza y al tiempo afecto las explicaciones del hombre, y se removió inquieto. Si, podía imaginarse a Draco, tal y como era a finales del curso pasado, haciendo algunas de aquellas cosas…con él.

El hombre de ojos negros le acarició el cabelló y le hizo recostarse sobre su pecho, feliz al notar la docilidad y confianza del muchacho, tan distinta de su tensión, su miedo y suspicacia cuando empezaron todo aquello. Harry había progresado tanto, que el hombre sintió el orgullo parental llenar su pecho con su calidez. Su familia era un tanto complicada, de eso no cabía duda, pero era su familia y estaba orgulloso de todos ellos. Echaba de menos a Remus, muchísimo y sus cartas no eran suficientes para llenar el vacío de su cama. Un cuerpo dormido junto al suyo, era algo que nunca había tenido y que de repente, ahora añoraba con furia, haciéndole sentir aun mas desolado. Suspiró, Harry aun estaba entre sus brazos, y murmuró mientras pensaba en que tarde o temprano, todos saldrían de aquel embrollo.

Estas enamorado, Harry. Créeme.

El joven de dieciséis años sonrió con timidez y murmuró:

Gracias, Sev. ¿Puedo enviarle una carta a Remus? ¿Por favor?

Claro que sí, no necesitas pedir permiso para mandarle cartas a tu padrino.

Harry abrazó afectuosamente al hombre, dándole un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en la mesa donde antes estaba trabajando en sus tareas. Tomó un pliego de pergamino nuevo, una pluma distinta y un tintero y comenzó a escribir.

Querido Remus:

_No sé cómo empezar, estoy un poco confuso con todo esto. He hablado con Sev, y parece que se confirma que estoy enamorado de Draco. Por favor, no me juzgues, he intentado evitarlo con todas mis fuerzas, lo que menos quiero en este mundo es lastimarle, pero es imposible, le quiero Remy, le quiero. Y necesito saber que tu estas conforme con esto también. A Sev parece no importarle, siempre que siga sus reglas. Esas reglas._

_Pero aparte de todo esto, quiero hacerte una petición, a ti y a Sev. Sé que eres mi tutor, junto con Sev, pero realmente desearía poder ser vuestro hijo, y que fuerais mis padres, porque en mi corazón ambos lo sois. _

_Un beso y un abrazo de tu hijo, que te quiere y te extraña, Harry._

El moreno firmó la carta y la tendió a Severus, en silencio. Con un leve gesto de sorpresa, el hombre tomo el pergamino y leyó los dos breves párrafos. El hombre tembló ligeramente, y miró al adolescente con emoción.

¿Realmente… realmente lo piensas?

Harry asintió, en silencio y el hombre sonrió, las lágrimas rodando en silencio de sus ojos negros, abriéndole los brazos. Harry le abrazó, y susurró tímido:

¿Puedo llamarte padre Severus?

Puedes llamarme como quieras, Harry, hijo mío.

La carta llegó a Remus, oculto en Grimauld Place, y el hombre lobo sonrió ferozmente. Sus pequeños estaban creciendo y eso era bueno. Muy bueno. Era tan duro estar lejos de ellos, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer, gente que encontrar y seguir, y Severus estaba atado en la escuela. Aun tendrían que esperar un poco más. Solo un poco mas…

Severus leyó la respuesta pública de Remus en el desayuno, y sonrió. Por supuesto que su lobito estaba conforme, pero eso tendría que esperar, al igual que todo lo demás. La carta privada, solo para él, hubiera hecho enrojecer a cualquiera, pero para él era una muestra del amor de su lobo personal y se estremeció, añorándole aun más. Pero tenían buenas noticias, para todos y Severus sonrió de nuevo, mientras Draco y Harry releían la carta de Remus una y otra vez, las cabezas juntas sobre la mesa del desayuno, cuchicheando.

Chicos, chicos, prestadme atención un momento. Remus no lo dice, pero vendrá esta noche y antes de que llegue quiero explicaros algunas cosas.

Los chicos le atendieron y el hombre prosiguió.

Hace algunos años, inicié una serie de experimentos, para… Riddle y a raíz de ellos descubrí algo, relacionado pero diferente del objeto original de mis investigaciones. Mantuve mi descubrimiento en secreto, y aunque no pude llegar a comprobar del todo el mismo, los resultados eran muy alentadores y prometedores. Durante años perfeccione este descubrimiento, y he de decir, que recientemente inicie el experimento final y definitivo, con ayuda de vuestro padrino. Remus lo traerá esta noche y todos podremos ver si ha funcionado. Pero no quiero que os hagáis ilusiones, pude que sea un fracaso, o que ocurra algo que lo haga inútil para nuestros propósitos, pero quiero que estéis prevenidos y atentos, de acuerdo?

Los dos asintieron y se apresuraron a sus tareas diarias, deberes y estudios, impacientes por la inesperada visita de Remus. El hombre lobo llegó, vía Dobby y fue asaltado por tres pares de brazos a la vez. Severus le miraba con ardor y los dos intercambiaron un caluroso beso, que tan solo avivó el fuego de ambos, pero que tuvo que contentarles de momento. Era noche de luna llena y tan solo tenían unas pocas horas antes de la transformación de Remus y el hombre abrazó a sus cachorros con fervor, aunque no pudiera estar con ellos de momento, les extrañaba mucho y sufría por no poder protegerles como quería.

Se apresuraron por los desiertos corredores, los chicos ocultos bajo la capa de Harry y un hechizo desilusionador para los dos adultos, hasta la sala de los Menesteres. Cuando entraron Harry se encogió un poco. El aspecto de la sala era …lúgubre, con un montón de jaulas de diversos tamaños y una enorme pizarra en una pared. Draco apretó su mano en la suya con fuerza, amedrentando, instintivamente aproximándose más a él, buscando su soporte y automáticamente, Harry se sobrepuso, devolviendo el apretón con firmeza y tranquilizándose, analizando racionalmente el lugar, sin encontrar amenazas.

Remus sacó de debajo de su túnica una pequeña jaula, y ante los ojos de todos, trasladó a su inquilino a otra mucho mayor, en el centro del suelo de la habitación. Con ojos relucientes, el castaño habló, aunque los ojos verdes de Harry ya se habían dilatado con sorpresa.

Este es Peter Pettigrew, en su forma de animago, y actualmente está bajo el influjo de un hechizo aturdidor muy potente.

Harry tembló de furia de pies a cabeza, su magia chispeando en torno a él, alborotándole el cabello. .

"¡_Aquel era el traidor, uno de los responsable de la muerte de sus padres! ¡Maldita rata asquerosa!"_

Severus murmuró con tono calmado, viendo su agitación:

Más tarde nos ocuparemos de él, Harry te lo prometo, pero ahora es crucial para este experimento…

Harry asintió en silencio, rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Draco y este se reclinó sin vergüenza contra él. Draco no era espantadizo, pero tendía a impresionarse y vacilar ante lo desconocido y ahora necesitaba su soporte moral para reponerse de la impresión de ver al mortifago. Los dos muchachos miraron a la rata de raído pelaje y Severus se aproximó, sacando de sus ropas un diminuto frasco de poción color rojizo y susurró:

Mi experimento requiere del uso de varias pociones, aunque esta es la principal. La primera dosis fue administrada hace poco menos de un mes y medio, y las restantes pociones en el intervalo siguiente y ahora vamos a proceder con la segunda.

Un hechizo forzó las mandíbulas de la rata completamente abiertas y Severus vertió el líquido en su garganta con cuidado. Harry miró con curiosidad y aprensión, y Remus se acercó a Severus gruñendo roncamente:

Faltan pocos minutos….

Le besó de nuevo, posesivamente, y cuando el beso se rompió, Remus comenzó a cambiar, retorciéndose y gimiendo suavemente. El lobo castaño rojizo se alzó, sacudiendo la cabezota, levemente aturdido y una vez olisqueados todos los miembros de su familia, se giró gruñendo ferozmente hacia la amenaza que representaba el extraño en la jaula. La rata había despertado y chillaba, aterrorizada, intentando huir entre los barrotes. El lobo se aproximó, erizado y enseñando la dentadura, rígido y tenso, el rabo erguido y esponjado como un escobillón.

Con un rugido de rabia, el lobo cargó contra los barrotes y la jaula se estremeció bajo su impacto, sacudiendo a su aterrado inquilino, que se refugió en el rincón más alejado, encogido y chillando. Remus cargó una y otra vez, aullando y arañando los barrotes, y la rata comenzó a convulsionarse entre gritos de agonía. Poco a poco, la figura se desdibujó y otra muy diferente se alzó en la jaula, temblando y desorientado, encogido de terror.

Severus acarició el lomo de Remus y el lobo se retiró, agitando suavemente la cola, risueño y jovial, como un gran perro faldero, tras un último chasquido de mandíbulas amenazante que hizo orinarse de terror al extraño. El moreno se arrodilló y susurró, entusiasmado:

Lo hemos logrado! ¿Es suficientemente bueno?

Remus miró de reojo al intruso y gruñó roncamente de nuevo. Con un resoplido de indignación, dejó claro que le molestaba la mera presencia del otro y Severus sonrió.

Gracias por hacerlo por mí, Remus… yo no hubiera podido hacerlo bajo las narices del viejo…

El lobo le lamió la cara, afectuoso y el hombre llamó a los chicos con un gesto. Todos se arrodillaron junto al lobo, abrazándole y Harry murmuró desconcertado:

¿Padre? ¿Papá? ¿Os importaría explicarnos un poco lo que ha pasado?

Severus abrazó a Draco, mientras Remus se recostaba entre sus rodillas y Harry se acomodaba junto a él. Una mullida alfombra se extendió bajo ellos y Severus dio gracias a la magia de la habitación, por mantenerles confortables. Sus ojos relucieron de orgullo y murmuró:

Eso, aunque no lo parezca hijos míos, es el fruto de años de investigación. Encontré una nueva forma, diferente y controlada de …

Su gesto señaló a la jaula y las cejas de Harry se alzaron de sorpresa. Sabía que Severus era un genio en su campo, pero esto era…demasiado.

Como comprenderéis, el interés práctico de todo esto es nulo, el objeto de la poción en sí mismo es…una locura, pero en nuestras actuales circunstancias, creo firmemente que puede ser un arma nuestro favor, y en cualquier caso, una indudable ventaja estratégica.

Draco miró con aprensión a la criatura enjaulada, y frunció el ceño con disgusto. Con una vocecita imperiosa preguntó:

¿Y tenemos que volvernos tan feos como él?

Severus rompió a reír, revolviendo el pelo platino de su ahijado y exclamó:

Claro que no, Draco. Me sombraría mucho que tú no resultaras ser un magnifico espécimen, elegante y precioso, cachorro.

Draco miró de nuevo a la jaula, a Remus, y a Harry y murmuró jactancioso con una sonrisa torcida:

Al menos tendré todo el pelo …

Harry le abrazó, sonriente y asintió mirando a Severus y Remus. No le importaba, en realidad era…perfecto, y murmuró en el oído de Draco:

Ya tengo ganas de ver como resulta ...

Pasaron la noche en la sala, la jaula oculta bajo una pesada lona, riendo y jugando entre ellos, aunque las miradas de Severus y Remus indicaban que ansiaban algo más. Finalmente, acabaron por dormirse, cansados, apretados en una bola los unos contra los otros, usando al Lunático como almohada sobre la gruesa alfombra.

Al amanecer, cuando la luna liberó a Remus, todos se removieron, y se sentaron a hablar entre ellos.

Que deseas hacer con…?

Remus ladeó la cabeza hacia la jaula y Harry meditó en silencio. Se le ocurrían muchas y tentadoras posibilidades, pero… suspiró y murmuró:

Esto es irreversible supongo…

Severus vaciló un tanto pero asintió con un murmullo:

Para él aun no, pero si lo será para nosotros una vez completado el proceso…

El moreno se sentó mas erguido. Las ideas se agolpaban en su mente y acabó por murmurar:

¿Podemos entregarle? ¿Al Ministerio? De manera que page por lo que hizo…legalmente? ¿ Y redimir a Sirius?

Severus asintió en silencio y Remus añadió:

Peter no recordará nada de esto, usé un hechizo para impedirle hacer nuevos recuerdos, limpiaremos su memoria de rastros y le dejare en la puerta del Ministerio, atiborrado de Veritaserum… ¿Bastará con eso?

Harry asintió en silencio y murmuró al cabo de un rato, con una rara tensión en la voz:

¿Aun puede….ya sabes?

La mirada de Severus se llenó de calor y murmuró seguro y calmado:

Será mucho más difícil, pero en esta fase aun puede hacerse, desde luego…

Bien…

Susurró Harry con firmeza, sentenciando con esa simple palabra el destino de Pettigrew, mirando con intensidad a Remus y a Severus, su magia vibrando enojada en torno a él.

Vamos Draco, creo que vamos a hacer una visita a Dobby y Winky, a pedirles el desayuno…

Los chicos se alejaron, cogidos de la mano, ocultos bajo la capa, para un corto viaje a las cocinas. Los adultos se miraron, y se besaron de nuevo, ignorando la presencia del extraño bajo la lona, dejándose llevar por su pasión. Cuando Severus retornó a sus habitaciones, encontró a los chicos enfrascados en la lectura de un grueso tomo, procedente de la biblioteca. Ojeando un poco, Severus sonrió y palmeó el hombro de Harry, y revolvió el pelo rubio de Draco.

Bien hecho, chicos, bien hecho.


	7. Chapter 7

COMIENZO DE CURSO EN HOGWARTS

Los restantes días de agosto pasaron en un rápido borrón. Remus pasó con ellos el resto de aquella luna llena, entre otras cosas, porque Severus había constatado que si la primera dosis se administraba bajo el influjo de la luna, el proceso era más rápido y sencillo. Así que Remus, los chicos y Severus se instalaron en la Cámara de los Secretos, para pasar el resto de la luna llena, una vez que el castaño se deshizo de su visitante, entregándolo a Kearcher.

Tras la sorpresa inicial que supuso ver el cuerpo del basilisco, perfectamente conservado gracias al frio glacial del subterraneo, se dedicaron a recorrer el lugar, aunque los ojos negros relucieron con interés. Buscando entre los túneles, explorando, encontraron el nido del basilisco, lleno de restos de sus presas, fundamentalmente, huesos y pelo de muchas bestias. Draco se estremeció, viendo el esqueleto de lo que debió haber sido un unicornio adulto, retorcido y prensado en una apretada bola tras su paso por el estomago del animal. Una de las pocas partes reconocibles era el cráneo y el cuerno, que emergía reluciente entre la piel semidigerida y la maraña de crines.

Severus se arrodilló extasiado, un cuerno entero de unicornio valía una fortuna y aquel estaba intacto, unido al cráneo. Revolvieron entre el osario y encontraron varios más, algunos enteros, otros rotos, pero ciertamente útiles como ingredientes de pociones. También encontraron esqueletos de trehastal, y Severus recolectó esas y otras piezas interesantes. Incluso huevos hueros del mostruoso reptil, del tamaño de sandías, que hicieron jadear de emoción a Remus, y prácticamente arrodillarse dando gracias a Merlín al usualmente recatado Slytherin. Aquello era una verdadera fiesta y el valor de todo ello, incalculable.

Finalmente, decidieron prepararse para la noche después de una cena en plan picnic, sentados sobre unas mantas en un rincón lejos del basilisco, frente a una fogata mágica de color azul pálido y con fuentes de comida para comer con las manos traídas por los elfos. Severus les advirtió de que no comieran demasiado, y la cena fue más ligera de lo habitual para los chicos, acostumbrados a obedecer las indicaciones de Severus, aunque eso significase no poder probar los deliciosos postres.

Remus tenía a mano las dosis de pociones, preparadas por Severus cuidadosamente, y entre los dos, prepararon a los chicos. Les hicieron cambiarse y ponerse cómodos, transfigurando la manta en un mullido futón. El moreno tragó con cuidado la viscosa y amarga sustancia, frunciendo el ceño. Sus tripas se retorcieron, y el joven gruñó de disconfort. Severus les había advertido de que era más que probable que ambos enfermaran, y Draco vaciló. Pero ante la mirada alentadora de los ojos verdes, el rubito suspiró y comenzó a beber. A diferencia de Harry, Draco no contuvo un gemido de dolor y se encogió sujetándose el estómago. El moreno le tendió los brazos y el chiquillo se refugió en ellos, quejándose suavemente. Severus le acarició el pelo y susurró:

Se pasará pronto Draco, lo prometo…

Remus se acomodó junto a los muchachos, y les envolvió en su abrazo. Había visto pasar por esto a Pettigrew y sabía que les quedaban al menos unos días de malestar. Draco se quejó suavemente, y Harry le estrechó aun mas, ignorando como sus propias tripas se peleaban con el resto de su cuerpo, mientras comenzaban a sudar. El castaño miró a los ojos de Severus, el fuego reluciendo en ellos, y murmuró con ardor:

Será pronto, Severus… muy pronto…

El moreno asintió y besó los labios de su lobo, haciendo gruñir al hombrelobo, realmente acalorado. En cuestión de minutos, el castaño empezó a cambiar y el gran lobo de reflejos rojizos se alzó a su lado. Les olfateó y reconoció a todos, gruñendo suavemente y moviendo la cola. Se enroscó con los muchachos, lamiéndoles las mejillas y Severus se tendió al otro lado. La noche fue agitada, Draco acabó con bastante alta fiebre y Harry además, vomitando dolorosamente. Pero al llegar la madrugada, los dos acabaron por dormirse, cansados y sudorosos.

Los chicos despertaron, doloridos y algo febriles todavía pero Severus y Remus les sonrieron y les examinaron, declarando que todo iba bien. Winky, Dobby y Kearcher, tras servirles un desayuno excelente, se afanaron en ayudarles a con el basilisco, fundamentalmente transportando las partes aprovechables a las cámaras de Gringotts, en nombre de sus amos. Colmillos, huesos, veneno, los órganos convenientemente envasados fueron desapareciendo y finalmente, entre todos desollaron por completo el cadáver.

Remus sonrió y le pidió a Harry permiso para tomar un poco de aquella piel y Harry le dijo que por supuesto, podía coger toda la que quisiera. Además, el día anterior, al bajar, habían recogido todas las viejas mudas, pero Remus tenía un interés especial en la piel más fresca. Kearcher llevó los trozos seleccionados a Grimauld Place. Y entre nuevas exploraciones, descubriendo la abertura de la cueva en el Bosque Prohibido, en realidad una especie de trampa natural, por donde caían al interior de la Cámara todas aquellas criaturas que alimentaban antaño al basilisco, pasaron el resto del día.

Esa noche, Severus tomó su primera dosis y conteniendo el dolor, se acurrucó con Remus, aguardando la salida de la luna. Harry y Draco volvían a estar febriles, inquietos y alterados, y todos se acomodaron lo mejor posible para pasar una mala noche. Severus se agitó, retorciéndose en sueños hasta que el dolor cedió. Y cuando el sueño de todos se hizo más calmado y profundo, entraron de alguna manera en los extraños sueños del lobo.

_Un nervioso hombre lobo recorría los estrechos senderos del bosque prohibido, ya familiares, oculto bajo el manto de la noche, galopando bajo los árboles, con una sola idea en la mente, fijo en su meta, ignorando los tentadores olores de la noche, buscando algo desesperadamente. _

_Remus corrió silencioso, hasta alcanzar el claro escondido. El lobo gruñó, satisfecho y rezongó suavemente, frenando su loca galopada, y trotó, hacia el árbol donde se ocultaba su cubil. Saltando sobre la maleza y los troncos escondidos en la hierba, arañando la tierra con sus duras garras, ahora frenético por reunirse cuanto antes con su manada. Los tres descansaban fuera de su alcance, ocultos en las entrañas de la tierra en la pequeña cueva excavada por sus zarpas en la maleable arcilla entre las enormes raíces del añoso árbol. Dejando el gran trozo de venado que llevaba entre las fauces en el suelo, emitiendo un suave aullido, vehemente y tímido, el lobo se asomó a la boca del profundo cubil y se sentó sobre su cola, impaciente. _

_El gran lobo pardo oscuro, con reflejos rojizos, retrocedió, y observó atento, repentinamente inseguro ante el ronco gruñido de amanaza que brotó de la tierra. No conviene interferir con un lobo y su camada, y el macho evaluó de nuevo el aroma de su pareja, olfateando, y se giró a su alrededor, intentando ver si había algo extraño en el ambiente, temiendo posibles peligros. Con una nueva llamada tranquilizadora, se apartó de la entrada. Desde el fondo de esta, su compañero incluso le gruñó, receloso, y permaneció en su lugar. Lunático dio un paso hacia atrás, luego otro, y otro más, gimiendo suavemente, tratando de tranquilizar a la desconfiada criatura, y un pequeño chillido mucho más agudo le hizo levantar las orejas con atención, repentinamente rígido. Incapaz de evitar la atracción, gimoteó en respuesta y finalmente, su pareja emergió parcialmente, tan solo el brillo de sus ojos visible bajo la luz de la luna. Lunático movió la cola entusiásticamente y emitió un ladridito de salutación. Y el lobo de color gris muy oscuro, casi negro, tan solo le miró y avanzó, moviendo la cola en un saludo igualmente caluroso. _

_Su corazón palpitaba, acelerado, y ladeó la cabeza con un gesto de curiosidad, irguiendo las orejas, olfateando una vez más. Su lengua sonrosada rozó el suave pelaje del hocico del otro y las fauces de ambos se distendieron en una sonrisa canina llena de dientes en un mutuo saludo._

_Con un gruñido, el lobo gris se giró hacia la caverna y unos agudos gemidos brotaron de ella. Pronto, dos cachorros, uno algo más grande, un lobezno casi negro y otro lobezno más pequeño y joven, de color crema y aun con la pelusa propia de los retoños más pequeños, treparon por la rampa de tierra del cubil, agitando frenéticamente sus pequeños rabos con entusiasmo. Saltaron hacia el lobo rojizo, con gemidos y ladridos, lamiéndole intensamente la comisura de la boca hasta que el macho regurgitó para ellos parte del fruto de la cacería nocturna._

_Las crías comieron, avidas y hambrientas y se tumbaron sobre el gran lobo castaño, enroscándose apretadamente entre ellos y sobre su costado, una vez saciada su hambre. Con una caricia a su compañero, el lobo gris pizarra le olfateó una vez más y se tumbó a su lado, mordisqueando aun su parte de la pieza cobrada, mientras el otro dejaba caer su cabezota en su lomo, con un suspiro placentero. El castaño era el Alfa, el líder, el protector y el padre cariñoso y sus ojos se entrecerraron, mientras su cola se abatía sobre la verde hierba, olfateando el aroma de sus cachorros y el de su fogoso amante, totalmente relajado, en el seno de su manada._

El sueño era extraño, irreal y al mismo tiempo, aterradoramente verosimil, como todos los del lobo, pero Remus ya no luchaba desde hacía mucho con este. Su manada y su familia eran la misma cosa y el lobo suspiró, gruñendo ligeramente una amenaza al que osara irrumpir en su mundo, reacomodandose entre sueños. Los chicos despertaron por la mañana, aun confusos por lo sucedido, algo febriles todavía pero los ojos dorados de Remus se iluminaron con exuberante alegría, y Severus les abrazó con fiereza a todos, cortándoles el aliento.

Severus, tras la primera dosis, les advirtió que iba a instaurar un calendario de dosis semanales hasta lograr el efecto deseado. Sus experimentos reflejaban que las ratas necesitaban unas seis dosis y los monos más de 8 para que el efecto y el cambio fuesen permanentes, así que el hombre no pensaba arriesgar nada. La temperatura corporal de todos estaba alterada, pero con una clara tendencia a elevarse, especialmente durante la noche. Era un estrés soportable para sus cuerpos, estarían más cansados de lo normal, pero el Slytherin tenía preparadas pociones para todas las contingencias posibles.

Severus les había hecho estudiar duramente durante todo el verano, repasando el temario de todas las asignaturas en los viejos libros de Harry y avanzando en el de 6º con sus propios y baqueteados ejemplares – excepto en Pociones, que ya hacían bastantes practicas con él, de todas maneras - y ahora ambos tenían sus flamantes ejemplares con sus nombres bellamente impresos en letras goticas y doradas en la cubierta interior, reposando en sus baúles. Bueno, no todos eran libros nuevos, ya que Severus les había hecho a ambos un regalo muy especial. Usando sus libros de pociones nuevos y con un encantamiento similar al del mapa del merodeador, había añadido a estos sus propias anotaciones e instrucciones sobre la materia, dándoles una mejor base de partida.

Los dos habían sonreído como locos y Severus le quitó merito al tema murmurando:

Remus hizo realmente todo el trabajo, yo solo le pedí que hiciera una copia de mis viejas anotaciones para cada uno de vosotros…

Pero ambos sabían muy bien que en aquellas notas estaban las bases del genio de Severus como maestro de Pociones y que eso, no era un regalo banal. Era un auntentico tesoro, algo que usualmente solo pasaba de padres a hijos, como un secreto de familia o una herencia familiar...

Gracias, gracias de verdad, padre.

Muchísimas gracias tío Sev.

Y los dos le abrazaron fuertemente, haciendo sonreír al hombre. Una de las insospechadas ventajas de haber tomado la poción de Severus fue que la mente de Draco pareció recobrar y asimilar sus recuerdos cada vez más rápidamente, y el chico recordaba con claridad casi toda su vida pasada para cuando llegó el 1 de septiembre.

Lamentablemente, una cosa que no podía acelerar la poción era el proceso de recuperación de Draco, y que este permaneciera atrapado con una mente de adolescente en un cuerpo de niño le torturaba, haciéndole devanarse los sesos en busca de una posible solución. El rubio no podía incorporarse normalmente a la escuela y Harry tenía que regresar a Griffindor. Era algo inaceptable, lejos de su tutela, el moreno podía correr serio peligro y gruñó de descontento. Aferró la copia del mapa del merodeador que Remus le había regalado y se resignó. Controlaría al muchacho cuanto pudiera con él, listo para intervenir en caso de peligro. Además, Winky y Dobby habían sido alertados para proteger a los dos muchachos de cualquier cosa, y cumplían su cometido con devoción.

Draco había pataleado y protestado con energía al no poder unirse a Harry en el Gran Comedor, pero el moreno le abrazó y le susurró:

Vendré a verte cada día, lo prometo, y además, Severus me pondrá detenciones a montones….verdad?

El hombre asintió, sonriente. Era un manera de controlarle muy simple y agradeció que Harry la sugiriese. Realmente el chico tenía un fuerte lado Slytherin. Remus se incorporaba al profesorado, retomando las clases de Defensa, y el tenerle cerca suponía un alivio para todos. Dumbledore se mostro paternalista y afable cuando Severus le informó de que la condición de Draco parecía no mejorar, pero insistió en que Harry retornara a su cuarteles habituales.

El moreno dejó en el dormitorio que ambos compartían toda la ropa nueva que había recibido de Remus, la de Draco y las que Severus le diera y guardó en su baúl los harapos procedentes de los Dursley. El escándalo de su detención no había trascendido al mundo mágico y solo algunos individuos se habían percatado de lo sucedido. Los Weasley eran unos de los pocos que habían sido informados, recibiendo anónimamente una copia de los diarios muggles con los titulares de su detención.

Sin embargo, la reacción de la familia había sido extraña. Aunque Molly se había horrorizado, pronto su estupor había desaparecido. Su esposo agachó la cabeza, meditabundo y murmuró algo acerca de no poder hacer nada, y rompió el periódico, arrojándolo después al fuego.

Esto no nos concierne Molly, estoy seguro de que Harry no ha sufrido daño alguno, Dumbledore no lo hubiera permitido. Además, ya está en manos de los policías. No tenemos de que preocuparnos...

La reacción de otros magos había sido bien distinta. Andrómeda Tonks y su esposo recibieron la extraña carta y leyeron el extraño periódico. Ninguno de los dos era miembro activo de la Orden, pero si colaboraban con ella, sobre todo debido a la reciente entrada en la Orden de su hija, la joven metamorfomaga y auror Nimphadora. Ted frunció el ceño, y miró a su esposa murmurando:

¿Crees que esto es realmente cierto?

Andrómeda miró su esposo con sus ojos negros, cada vez mas enojada y murmuró:

Es fácil comprobarlo, verdad querido?

El hombre asistió y frunciendo el ceño susurró:

Llama a Dora, e invítala a cenar. Creo que voy a salir un rato.

Charley Weasley recibió el periódico y lo estrujó entre sus manos hasta hacerlo ilegible. Se giró hacia la joven dragona que estaba vigilando y murmuró con ojos brillantes:

¿Te apetece un poco de muggle rostizado, Norberta? Supongo que sí.

Norberta rugió con ira, expulsando una gran llamarada por las fauces y Charley sonrió salvajamente, aplaudiendo a la letal bestia, que sacudió la cabeza con orgullo.

A lo largo de Gran Bretaña, algunos importantes cabezas de familia recibieron la misma copia del periódico muggle, y entre ellos algunos se indignaron, y la mayoría se limitó a ignorarla y hacerla desaparecer. No eran muchos los que estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse abiertamente a Dumbledore al parecer, aunque les ofreciesen pruebas de su verdadera forma de ser. Remus se decepcionó al ver el escaso apoyo que encontrarían entre el supuesto lado de la luz. Sus esfuerzos se centraron en el otro lado de la sociedad y sabiamente difundió rumores que pronto encontraron eco. Al menos, Remus constató que varios mortifagos investigaron los hechos e informaron a su Señor. Los frutos de su lenta labor aun tardarían tiempo en ser visibles, pero las semillas de la futura cosecha ya estaban plantadas.

El moreno se incorporó a la mesa de Griffindor, temiendo el reencuentro con sus compañeros. Física y mentalmente estaba mejor que nunca, pero no estaba seguro de que sus amigos pudieran creer nunca lo que le había sucedido. Se sentó en su lugar, y sus amigos se reunieron con él, en medio del barullo general.

Con una mirada celosa Ron murmuró venenosamente :

¿Unas buenas vacaciones, compañero? Dumbledore nos dijo que te habías marchado a un lujoso campamento de verano, para entrenar en privado.

Con un tono de queja, Hermione protestó:

Podías habernos invitado, no?.

El moreno les miró a ambos por un instante y susurró conteniendo a duras penas el enojo:

¿Realmente? Pues no sé, pasar todo el verano estudiando no es mi idea de diversión, verdad?

Sus dos amigos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y Hermione murmuró resentida.

El director nos advirtió que te inventarías cualquier cosa parecida. Realmente has sido muy egoísta Harry.

Harry les ignoró el resto de la comida y pronto empezó a dolerle la cabeza. El discurso de Dumbledore atrajo su atención, tan solo porque el hombre le mencionó, ratificando la versión que había dado a sus amigos de su ausencia durante el verano.

Espero que te hayas recuperado de tu reciente pérdida tras tu estancia en el centro vacacional, Harry.

Ronald gruñó entre dientes "mentiroso" y le dio un codazo. Aun más aislado que nunca de sus escasos amigos, Harry bajó los ojos, temblando de furia. Severus le observó desde la distancia todo el rato, consciente del dolor que estaba experimentando y cruzó una mirada con Remus. Si, el castaño se ocuparía de él más tarde, a solas.

Ascendiendo a la Torre con paso cansado, el moreno se dejó caer en silencio en su cama, vestido y cerro las cortinas, aislándose del resto del bullicio con un hechizo. Pero al cabo de un rato, un enojado Ron gruñó:

Harry! Remus quiere verte!

Y se alejó con un portazo. El moreno bajó a la sala común y se marchó con Remus hasta su despacho, un par de corredores más allá, conteniendo todo el rato las ganas de llorar. El hombre le hizo sentar en su diván, le ofreció una taza de cacao caliente, y el muchacho preguntó perplejo y enojado, triste y confuso a la vex:

¿Todos piensan que soy un mentiroso? ¿Que he pasado unas vacaciones de lujo en algún sitio para privilegiados?

Asintiendo en silencio y pasándole un brazo por los hombros, abrazándole, dándole el confort de su presencia, el hombre murmuró con voz grave y calmada:

Harry, no luches mas, déjate llevar de momento por la corriente, aun es demasiado fuerte, y poco a poco, podrás llegar a la orilla, te lo prometo.

El moreno, tras mirarle un rato en silencio, por fin, rompió a llorar sin un gemido o un sollozo, tan solo gruesas lágrimas de dolor y tristeza, pero también de soledad rodando por sus mejillas, mientras el que para él era ya afectivamente uno de sus padres, le acariciaba el pelo con cariño y afecto.


	8. Chapter 8

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! A todos y todas!

Parece que hay quien no tiene claro que son las pociones, pero si se lee despacio, despacio, se adivina. De todas maneras, espero que este cap. os de más pistas, aunque hay gente que lo ha adivinado.

El sueño de Remus, aunque alguien ha dicho que era asqueroso, es real. Así se comportan los lobos, porque no compran comida infantil en el supermercado.

CRECIENDO DE NUEVO

Las notas de Harry eran solo algo más que mediocres, como siempre, y a duras penas lograba mantenerse en el grupo de Pociones Avanzadas, pese a las tutorías privadas que recibía dos días a la semana. Dejó el equipo de Quidittch, alegando que necesitaba el tiempo para estudiar, aunque a veces se le podía ver volando en solitario por encima de los campos o en las proximidades del Bosque a última hora de la tarde, casi de noche. O corriendo al amanecer en torno al lago. Era muy bueno en Defensa, pero no destacaba especialmente en nada más. O eso creían los demás. Porque realmente el moreno estaba haciendo esfuerzos para no destacar, muy duramente.

Su humor era cambiante, sombrío y su volátil temperamento le valió numerosas detenciones con Severus, e incluso con Remus. El moreno, acostumbrado a la quietud y la paz de las mazmorras, encontraba repentinamente demasiados olores y ruidos, agolpándose y atronando sus sentidos, sus condiscípulos eran bulliciosos y escandalosos y el joven apenas podía tolerar estar un rato en el Gran Comedor sin sufrir un dolor de cabeza espantoso. Desesperado, aprendió a rodearse de una pequeña barrera que amortiguaba los sonidos, ya que Remus le enseño a controlarla.

Se refugiaba en la quietud de las mazmorras, en la soledad de las más altas torres o en el cielo, volando por el placer de volar. Dumbledore le atosigaba además con frecuentes llamadas, vertiendo en sus oídos mas y mas mentiras, exigiéndole su colaboración y sumisión en su disparatada cruzada personal, pero Harry tan solo asentía, bajaba los ojos y murmuraba mansamente: "Como Ud. diga Profesor". Para ignorar totalmente las ordenes despúes.

Un ojo más atento hubiera observado el lento pero progresivo cambio en sus pautas de conducta, en su alimentación, en su físico incluso. Pero todos veían al mismo chico, tímido y desgarbado, oculto detrás de sus horribles gafas (los cristales no eran más que una potente ilusión creada por Remus, con el beneficio añadido de disimular los cambios de su rostro) y nadie se dio cuenta de que Harry se estaba convirtiendo apresuradamente en todo un joven, tal vez todavía no un hombre, pero bajo el ligero barniz aun infantil se podía adivinar al joven hombre en que se convertiría.

Porque bajo su ropa muggle, holgada y deforme, cubierta con las túnicas escolares, su cuerpo estaba lleno de fuertes músculos y duros huesos. Había crecido mucho durante el verano, gracias a la buena alimentación y las pociones regenerativas de su padre, hasta alcanzar un respetable metro setenta, y su pelo, igual de salvaje y más largo que nunca, recordaba ahora al de Sirius, aunque con un brillo y lustre del que este, tras pasar una vida en Azkaban, carecía. Sus hombros eran más anchos, más llenos, y su espalda se cubrió de músculos antes subdesarrollados.

Dormir lejos de su padre, de Remus, y sobre todo, de Draco fue sido muy duro, pero el joven lograba escabullirse muchas noches bajo su capa y se abrazaba a Draco que le recibía con un suave beso en los labios y un tenue suspiro de satisfacción. Draco estudiaba en solitario en los aposentos de Severus, y siempre que podía, Harry hacía sus propias tareas con él. Luego, falseaba sus verdaderos ensayos, corregidos por alguno de sus padres, y creaba otros falsos, para no destacarse en exceso, y si podía, se quedaba y cenaba con su familia.

A solas, todos podían comer lo que realmente les apetecía y Draco compartía con él la tarta de arándanos, fresas y moras que se había convertido repentinamente en su favorita. Draco también estaba estaba algo mas crecido, mas lleno, y tras la primera luna llena del curso, a finales de septiembre, y cuatro dosis de pociones, el rubito despertó entre los brazos de Harry algo diferente. Su fiebre había sido muy alta esa noche y Remus se había enroscado en torno a los chicos, gimoteando y lamiéndole la mejilla suavemente, descuidando a Severus en su intensa preocupación por el chiquillo.

Parpadeando suavemente, Draco murmuró somnoliento, con voz extraña y olfateando la piel del moreno-

-Harry, hueles a perro mojado...

Con una sonrisa, el moreno abrió los ojos, y se giró hacia él:

-Échale la culpa a Remus, que me ha salpicado...

Parpadeando de nuevo, el joven se quedó mirando a Draco y susurró:

Draco...has crecido... un poquito...

Draco saltó sobre sus pies y se incorporó, mirando hacia sí mismo y vio que el pijama que la noche anterior le quedaba perfecto, ahora le estaba corto y apretado. Sonrió radiantemente y susurró con esa voz a medio camino entre la infantil y la de un adolescente:

¿Te parece bien?

Claro! ¡Es estupendo!

La risa limpia y vibrante de Draco resonó por la estancia y el joven tiro de la cinturilla elástica y miró dentro del interior de su pijama, haciendo sonrojarse a Harry que apartó la mirada, exclamando indignado:

¡Draco!¡Comportate!

Con una mirada divertida el rubito le saco la lengua y se burló de él, guiñándole un ojo.

Tu también te mirarías si te hubiera pasado a tí, Harry! Solo quiero estar seguro de que todo esta...como debe estar.

Harry decidió que Draco tenía razón después de todo y suspiró resignado. Era inútil pelear con el por una tontería como esa. Poco a poco, Harry había aceptado su propia sexualidad y su atracción física por el rubio, como parte de su amor por él, aunque ambos eran cautelosos y tímidos, especialmente Harry y la mayor expresión física de su afecto mutuo eran los besos y los abrazos. Eso era algo con lo que ambos estaban cómodos y que no despertaba malas sensaciones en ninguno.

Corrieron a ver a los adultos, Remus estaba asaltando concienzudamente a Severus en el sofá y los dos deshicieron el caluroso beso reluctantemente, aunque con alegría, saludando a sus muchachos.

¡Draco!

Severus le abrazó y examinó de pies a cabeza, y sus ojos relucieron de alegría. Era el primer signo realmente positivo de cambio, tal vez ahora podían empezar a soñar de verdad. Draco aparentaba unos diez, tal vez once años y la única diferencia que su padrino encontró en su físico fue la mayor masa muscular. Draco había sido un niño casi flacucho, y ahora parecía más fuerte y mejor desarrollado físicamente de lo que Severus podía recordar. Pero todo era armónico, su cuerpo estaba en muy buena forma y el chico parecía feliz con el cambio.

Arrugando ligeramente la nariz, el jovencito rubio susurró esperanzado:

¿Fresas y arándanos para desayunar?

Y Remus se rió, ante el sonrojo de Severus. Si, fresas y arándanos, que habían quedado olvidados en la mesa, relegados ante otras urgencias, y los ojos de plata de Draco se llenaron de luz. Severus era feliz con Remus y el esperaba y anhelaba que también ellos pudieran algún día ser tan felices como ellos dos con tan poca cosa como unos pocos momentos robados.

Antes de la siguiente luna llena Draco se recobró gradualmente, creciendo casi a ojos vista, hasta un cuerpo de unos doce, tal vez trece años y comenzaron a surgir ciertas tensiones. Físicamente, Harry encontraba muy dificultoso ignorar los cambios de la anatomía de Draco, y su propio desarrollo acelerado le inquietaba. Comenzó a tensarse ante los dulces besos en los labios del rubio y este reaccionó enojándose y apartándose de su lado, sintiéndose rechazado.

Harry estaba desolado, no sabía cómo afrontar un cambio tan rápido y no deseaba hacer sufrir a Draco. Así que tan pronto como este se alejó de él, enfurecido, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Buscar ayuda en Severus y Remus. Usualmente los chicos se abrían mas con Severus, pero esta vez, el moreno decidió que debía atender a su ahijado, dejando a Remus lidiar con el nerviosamente preocupado Griffindor. Tras una explicación tensa y tortuosa - hablar de algo relacionado con el sexo con los padres no es nada fácil - el moreno se quejó con un susurro desesperado:

No sé qué hacer, de veras...

Con un suspiro, el castaño le rodeo los hombros y murmuró:

Harry, son demasiados cambios, todo a la vez, es normal…

¡¿Por qué se ha enfadado conmigo? ¡Yo solo quería protegerlo!

¿De qué Harry?, ¿De ti?

Preguntó Draco en voz tensa y baja desde la puerta, los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, reclinado contra el costado de Severus, que les miraba a todos con aire impasible. Harry tragó saliva y se sonrojó, bajando la mirada. Esos eran sus miedos, portarse con Draco como habían hecho los demás con él, como había hecho su padre...

Draco...

Harry estaba dividido en dos, y respiró aceleradamente, inseguro, los miedos reflejados en su cara. Con un suspiro suave, desligándose del abrazo de su padrino, Draco susurró avanzando un paso lentamente:

Te amo Harry...¿Tú me amas?

Los ojos de esmeralda se llenaron de luz, de esperanza, de amor y esas emociones fueron mezclándose lentamente las tinieblas de los miedos y las inseguridades. Tras un silencio que hizo temblar sobre sus pies a Draco, con voz enronquecida, Harry susurró con pasión, no física, sino emocional, tendiéndole la mano desde el diván, ignorando la presencia de Remus a su lado:

Más que a nada en este mundo Draco...

El rubio cruzó la corta distancia con nueva confianza y se arrodilló ante él, casi sentándose en sobre talones, mirándole siempre a los ojos, y murmuró, cogiendo sus manos con ternura entre las suyas, ligeramente temblorosas, dejándolas descansar en sus rodillas:

Eso es lo que marca la diferencia Harry...

Con un nudo atravesado en la garganta, Draco suplicó, realmente desesperado:

No me apartes de ti, por favor,…no dejes que ellos ganen…que nos roben lo único bueno que nos ha sucedido...por favor...

Harry le besó con ternura, olvidando que estaban sus padres, y Draco se arrojó a sus brazos, sollozando de nuevo, prometiéndole entrecortadamente que haría cualquiera cosa que quisiera, que solo necesitaba que lo cogiese entre sus brazos y le besase. Revolviéndole el pelo de platino, Harry le murmuró besándole junto al oído:

Pues quiero que hagas solo lo que tú quieras, porque te amo Draco, solo a ti, y me da igual si besarnos es todo lo que podemos hacer, porque será a ti, a ti a quien bese, a nadie más...

Draco siguió llorando suavemente, abrazado al moreno hasta que ambos se agotaron de tan brusco desahogo emocional. Remus y Severus les habían dejado discretamente a solas, y finalmente el rubio murmuró con voz ronca:

¿De verdad?,¿No te importa...esperar?

Draco, ¿Crees que podría hacer algo si no estuviera seguro, completamente seguro de que tu también lo quieres?

Sonriendo, Draco denegó y murmuró con fervor, acariciándole el pelo con ambas manos, devorándole con los ojos como si Harry fuera a desvanecerse entre sus dedos:

Quiero besarte, dormir contigo, acariciarte el pelo, y sentir como me abrazas, mirarte hasta que se me cierren los ojos, hasta ahí estoy seguro...

Pues eso haremos ¿Que prisa tenemos?

La sonrisa afectuosa y sincera de Harry fue suficiente para Draco y este asintió, limpiando las rebeldes lágrimas con su manga y murmurando avergonzado:

Siento haberme enfadado, ¿Me perdonas?

Claro que sí, vamos, deben estar preguntándose si nos hemos deshidratado de tanto llorar...

Murmuró el moreno, secándose las húmeda mejillas y ayudándole a incorporarse. De la mano, tocaron en el dormitorio de los adultos y Remus les dio permiso para entrar. Con voz más calmada, Draco murmuró:

Hemos hablado y...

Y está todo aclarado.

Finalizó Harry, sonriendo y apretando la mano de Draco.

No más confusiones. De verdad.

Murmuró Severus, con cara nerviosa, casi a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. Sonriendo, el moreno asintió y pregunto con calma:

¿Podemos cenar ya? Draco y yo queremos irnos tempranito a la cama...

¡Niños!

Reprendió Remus ante el brinco de Severus, y Draco murmuró entre dientes:

Pues deberían darnos las gracias, así les dejamos hacerse arrumacos en paz...

Remus rió abiertamente, levantándose del diván y exclamando:

¡A cenar!


	9. Chapter 9

Antes de empezar, muchas gracias, muchas pero muchas, a todos/todas por vuestras palabras.

Quisiera saber que os apetece ahora así que ahí va la pregunta ganadora:

Tengo tres posibles propuestas a continuación:

**El príncipe mestizo**, Werewolf/Vampire, pero con ciertas diferencias sobre lo usual. Harry está cansado, de fingir y de esconderse.

**El lobo y el dragón. **Dark/Powerful Harry. Un hechizo muy retorcido, es el origen de algo sorprendentemente hermoso.

**¿Vivir para siempre?** Vampire/Creature. Draco es un vampiro solitario, y encuentra en su camino a un niño de ojos verdes.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Harry encontraba cada vez más difícil mantener la máscara en su lugar y se removía inquieto en su solitaria cama de la Torre. Era un riesgo, pero sabía perfectamente que Riddle estaba alterado, y la tentación de espiar en su mente era demasiado grande, demasiado fuerte...

Con determinación, el moreno se envolvió en su capa y consultó su viejo mapa antes de coger su mochila con sus libros y deslizarse invisible hasta el despacho de Remus. El hombre lobo, envuelto en una sábana y con aire somnoliento, murmuró arrugando la nariz al abrir la puerta a un pasillo totalmente vacío:

-¿Cachorro? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Con un gesto, el joven se desprendió de la capa y murmuró decidido:

-Necesito tu ayuda papá, no quiero hacer esto yo solo...

Espabilándose, el castaño le miró con preocupación y gruñó. La luna llena se acercaba y el genio del hombre estaba a flor de piel.

-Riddle esta...no sé, pasa algo esta noche, Remus y necesito saberlo...

Con ojos dilatados de espanto, recordando el verano, el hombre denegó vigorosamente. Pero el joven avanzó, los ojos llameantes y masculló entre dientes:

-Voy a hacerlo, Remus. Aquí, contigo, o solo, en cualquier rincón donde ni tú puedas encontrarme.

Cruzó los brazos ante el pecho, impaciente y Remus acabó por asentir, sabiéndose derrotado. El carácter del muchacho se había vuelto aun más tenaz y difícilmente controlable, y era Draco el único que podía calmarle por completo. Suspiró. Si, era difícil ver crecer a los hijos, pero que lo hicieran tan rápidamente...

Harry se tumbó en su cama, y en pocos instantes estaba en trance, y Remus se limitó a vigilar y esperar. Durante lo que a Remus le parecieron horas, el joven gimió calladamente en su lecho, pero nada grave pareció sucederle y aunque estaba empapado de sudor, no parecía estar en peligro.

Riddle estaba confuso, las noticias recibidas de algunos de sus mortífagos y de sus espías eran... bien algo era seguro, necesitaba estar completamente cierto de lo verdadero en aquellas noticias, porque eran inauditas.

Durante el reporte final de sus seguidores una leve presencia se hizo patente en los más recónditos rincones de su mente y + Riddle sonrió. Si a esa mueca se le podía llamar sonrisa, desde luego. El hombre contempló su salón vacío y susurró al aire:

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Potter...¿Acaso estás intentando espiarme?

_-¿Para qué, Riddle? No, quería estar seguro de que la información que llegaba a tus manos era exacta y fiel..._

_Riddle rió con franqueza. Harry sonaba en su mente más maduro y decidido, incluso más…peligroso. Si, era una verdadera lástima que tuviera que matarlo, Potter hubiera podido ser un aliado muy valioso, porque realmente aquel muchacho tenía redaños._..

_-¿Para qué darme ese tipo de información? ¿No temes que pueda usarla en tu contra?_

_Una sensación de aparente calma y curiosidad emanaban del muchacho, el antiguo odio cuidadosamente dejado a un lado, como si por fin el joven hubiese aprendido a controlar su infame temperamento. Porque Riddle percibió que bajo la superficie engañosamente tranquila bullía una autentica tormenta de fuego. _

_-No. Pero quiero que sepas que es cierto, Riddle. Todo es rigurosamente cierto. Así que si fueras tan amable de recoger la correa de tus perros y decirles que me dejen en paz, a mí y a mis amigos, sería de agradecer..._

_La voz del muchacho sonó sincera, terca, y aunque Riddle no creyó de veras que hubiera intencionadamente buscado la conexión, si parecía dispuesto a seguir en su mente por un rato más. Paseando arriba y abajo de su salón Riddle denegó, furioso. _

_-¿Crees que eres el único que ha sufrido Potter? Maldito seas, sabes que no puedo dejarte vivir, aunque realmente eres un enemigo muy interesante, todo un desafío..._

_Un sonido de risa contenida, casi como si hubiese dicho algo muy divertido, resonó entre ellos, antes de que llegase la respuesta del joven. _

_-¡Oh, pero yo soy tu __**enemigo**__ Riddle! En eso te equivocas. Todo, incluso la profecía, no es más que una artimaña de ese megalomaníaco, de DUMBLEDORE. Mataste a mis padres, y no puedo perdonarte eso, pero comprendo que lo hiciste bajo la presión de un terrible engaño... Pero si no vuelves a cruzarte en mi camino, yo no me cruzare en el tuyo..._

_Riddle se detuvo en seco sobre sus pasos. ¿Una tregua? ¿Potter...estaba proponiendo una tregua? Era... ridículo, era tan solo un crio, pero Harry emanaba tan sinceridad... Cauteloso, como buena serpiente, el mago preguntó:_

_-¿Cómo puedo saber que todo esto es cierto?_

_Una chispa de desafío relució la voz del moreno y sus palabras atormentaron al temido mago._

_-Fácil….¿Quieres verlo con tus propios ojos, Riddle? Vamos, atrévete a entrar de nuevo en mi mente..._

_Retorciéndose de dolor, Riddle siguió el tirón de la mente del otro, cayendo de rodillas en el granito, y gimió, contemplando imagen tras imagen en rápida sucesión...hasta que jadeante, el hombre cayó por completo de bruces al suelo, susurrando entrecortadamente:_

-No puede ser...No!

Harry se despertó de su trance, agotado y tembloroso, y vomitó dolorosamente el contenido de su estómago junto a la cama. Se limpió la boca de bilis con la mano y esbozó una sonrisa feral, murmurando con un brillo demoniaco en los ojos:

-Libres, Remus, vamos a ser libres de nuevo...

Las vacaciones de Navidad se aproximaban y una rara presión en el estómago tenía a Remus con los nervios de punta esos días. No que los demás estuviesen mejor, pero Remus parecía incapaz de pasar bocado, realmente ansioso. Desde el primer encuentro de Harry con Riddle, y aunque Severus casi les desuella a los dos por su imprudencia, las conversaciones se habían repetido en más de una ocasión, con Severus vigilando como un halcón sobre su presa, listo para intervenir en caso de emergencia.

Harry había echado una muy pesada carga sobre sus hombros al abrir de nuevo parte de su mente al Riddle, ya que su presencia a veces le hacía sentir mareado y desorientado, enojado incluso si las sensaciones que recibía eran demasiado intensas. Pero la información valía la pena y Harry era mucho más duro de lo que parecía.

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se aproxima…. Nacido de los que le han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al finalizar el séptimo mes…Y el Señor Tenebroso lo marcará como su igual, pero el tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… y ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida"_

Esas pocas frases habían marcado sus destinos, el de sus padres y de muchos otros, pero el moreno estaba dispuesto a volver a los hados a su favor, aunque tuviera que torcer y volver a retorcer su destino. Miró caer la nieve en los campos desde la ventana del corredor y suspiró. Hasta ahora, Riddle había aceptado su propuesta y eso le mantenía intentándolo cada vez más fuerte.

Las cosas estaban bastante calmadas, alguna escaramuza, pero nada llamativo o sangriento, era como si Riddle se estuviera retirando, planeando una nueva estrategia y Dumbledore estaba…inquieto. Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix habían sido liberados, pero hasta la fecha, nadie había visto ni rastro de ellos. Los espías de La Orden, no le aportaban nada nuevo y la ira y el enfado estaban haciendo su mella en la falsa dulzura del anciano. El Director persistía en alimentar su mente con medias verdades, pero dejarle hacerlo era la única manera de descubrir que se ocultaba detrás de la red de mentiras

Con voz fría, informó al muchacho que se sentaba en su despacho en completo silencio, que en las vacaciones de Navidad permanecería confinado en la escuela. Sin excusas. Molly había insistido en sus cartas a Ron, tratando de convencerle de pasarlas en la Madriguera, pero Dumbeldore cortó tajantemente:

-No es seguro Harry, lo siento hijo mío…

El moreno tan solo asintió, tratando de parecer decepcionado, pero sus ojos no dejaron de notar la sospecha y el resentimiento del otro, su enojo… no había manera de ocultarle emociones tan fuertes y el joven se retiró en silencio.

Era su última jugada, o eso esperaba y pronto, sintió la mente de Riddle rozando la suya:

_-¿Escuchaste?_

_-Sí. ¿Nuestro encuentro sigue en pie?_

_-El sábado, Cementerio de Godric Hollow, en las tumbas de mis padres… y no olvides tus…regalos, Tom…_

Con un seco gruñido ante la impertinencia del tono del joven, Riddle cerró bruscamente la conexión, y Harry sonrió extrañamente, haciendo que sus ojos relucieran. Sería más difícil, pero allí estarían.

A la hora indicada, cuatro personas aguardaban en el pequeño cementerio, envueltas en capas y túnicas negras, las capuchas bien caladas sobre el rostro. La fría y oscura noche de mediados de Diciembre era ventosa y las piedras del cementerio estaban cubiertas por una ligera capa de nieve, las ramas desnudas de los árboles, adornadas por pequeños carámbanos de hielo. Dos figuras envueltas estrechamente en sus ropas permanecían de pie, varita en mano, mirando a uno y otro lado. El tercero, más delgado y bajo, jugueteaba con indolencia con los lazos de su capa, rehaciéndolos lentamente con sus manos enguantadas, sin dejar por un solo instante que el último de ellos saliese de su campo visual. Deslizándose lentamente y en silencio entre las lápidas, el cuarto encapuchado pareció contemplar detenidamente varias de ellas y alzando bruscamente la cabeza, murmuró en un susurró ronco:

-Ya vienen…

Cuatro figuras entraron por el sinuoso sendero del camposanto, una de ellas abriendo paso, las otras tres escoltándole en una compacta fila. Los ocho hombres se alinearon en dos formaciones casi paralelas, con el último de los encapuchados respaldado por el más bajo, justo un paso detrás de él, y los dos restantes a sus flancos. Por unos instantes, se mantuvo un tenso silencio y aunque las varitas no salieron a relucir, la tensión era palpable. Con un casi inaudible susurró rasposo, el más alto de los recién llegados preguntó en parsel:

_-Harry…¿Podre conocer por fin a tus misteriosos acompañantes? Has sido muy…elusivo sobre ellos, debo decir…_

_-Perdona por mantener mi vida privada exactamente así, privada. Pero tienes razón Tom, hoy debo dártelos a conocer…_

Con un gesto fluido, Harry alzo las manos a la capucha y reveló su rostro. Sus compañeros le imitaron momentos después, y Riddle chascó los dedos, ordenando a sus escoltas identificarse, dejando caer hacia atrás su propia capucha. Eran mortífagos de rango medio y alto, personas que creían en sus ideales pero que no estaban demasiado implicadas en las actividades pasadas del Lord, y Harry asintió, percibiendo en su mente los nombres y rangos de todos ellos, suplidos rápidamente por su padre.

La sorpresa del Lord al ver a Remus no fue nada comparada con la que le supuso ver a Severus y el hombre le miró intensamente con ojos entrecerrados, apretando los labios y los puños, sondeando levemente las mentes de todos, para encontrarlas bien resguardadas y protegidas.

"_¿En cuántos bandos juega este hombre?¿Y a quien es realmente leal?"_

Girándose lentamente hacia Harry, el hombre murmuró, conteniendo la sorpresa que afloraba apenas como una nota de fina ironía en su voz:

-No hubiera esperado nunca encontrar a…uno de los míos a tu lado Potter…

-¿Acaso no estamos todos en el mismo bando, reamente Milord?

Susurró, con voz dulce pero firme, el joven muchacho de pelo casi blanco y ojos color plata, avanzando un pequeño paso hacia adelante, atrayendo sobre sí la atención del alto y delgado hombre de aspecto reptiliano, mirando sin miedo a los ojos del terror del Ministerio, y esbozando apenas una leve inclinación de cabeza al terminar.

Riddle le contempló ahora atentamente, era poco más que un niño, y sus ojos rojos se dilataron de asombro al reconocerle finalmente, asociando sus rasgos distintivos con los de alguien muy, muy familiar:

-¿Draco, Draco Malfoy? ¡Por Merlín!, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

-Nada importante Milord, os lo aseguro.

El muchacho parecía demasiado joven, tal vez unos 14 años, pero su ojos desmentían esa impresión de infancia, y brillaban con poder y determinación importantes. Su padre había insistido tiempo atrás en realizar su iniciación justo antes de cumplir los diecisiete, y hubiera sido marcado al finalizar el 6º curso, aunque usualmente y salvo excepciones, Voldemort solo colocaba la marca tenebrosa en un miembro de cada familia. Riddle asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Aunque no estuviera directamente bajo sus órdenes, al menos trabajaba en la dirección correcta.

Con un gesto seco, el hombre retornó su atención al joven Potter y le tendió la mano. Harry la aceptó y ambos magos se las estrecharon por un leve instante. Todos se relajaron un tanto y Riddle preguntó con curiosidad:

Veo ahora…el sentido de algunas de tus peticiones, Potter, pero realmente me intriga lo que piensas hacer con ellos…

Comenzando a caminar hacia un determinado lugar del camposanto, el joven susurró, con determinación, mientras los demás les seguían en una extraña procesión de capas negras en la oscuridad de la noche sin luna.

No pienso hacer nada, Tom. Dejo su suerte en manos del Destino…

Alcanzaron un pequeño panteón de aspecto muy antiguo, y Harry empujo las losas de piedra de la entrada. Bajando por las estrechas escaleras, alcanzaron la cámara subterránea central, donde se velaban los restos de generaciones de magos y Harry encendió las antorchas.

El lugar era una cámara circular en losada en mármol negro con pequeños adornos blanco, en cuyo centro se alzaba una especie de altar, una losa donde depositar el féretro. Numerosos corredores, cada uno cerrado con una reja con el nombre de una familia se abrían en las paredes del lugar, creando extraños ecos y resonancias en el abovedado lugar. El techo estaba adornado con una representación de la luna y las estrellas y. emitía una leve claridad ahora que había gente presente.

Todos se distribuyeron en circulo en torno al ara en perfecto silencio, Harry tendió la mano y Voldemort le puso en ella una jaula con tres diminutos ratones, uno blanco, uno negro y otro gris de gran tamaño, cada uno con un diminuto collar atado a una aun más delicada cadena en torno a su cuello. Chillando y retorciéndose, los animales intentaron liberarse pero Harry los depositó sobre la dura losa de mármol y la jaula se asentó por completo sobre la negra piedra, mientras el moreno se despojaba de su capa y rodeaba lentamente la losa, murmurando entre dientes algo inteligible.

Riddle agitó su varita, y con agudo chillidos los animalillos tiraron frenéticos, y un brillo metálico les rodeó. Poco a poco sus cuerpos cambiaron a su verdadero ser y la losa y la jaula se agrandaron para acomodarles, encadenados por el cuello, las muñecas y tobillos al mármol, fuertemente amordazados. Con un gesto, el joven comenzó a hablar con voz grave sacando una daga y cortándose la mano con ella, rociando de sangre el suelo, la losa, caminando en un lento circulo en torno a ella, mirando con determinación a los tres magos encadenados:

-Invoco al consejo de los espíritus de los muertos, a nuestros ancestros, a los hombres y mujeres que nos precedieron y traigo ante ellos a tres de los nuestros que han cometido crímenes imperdonables. A vuestro juicio me someto….

El aire en torno a ellos se llenó lentamente de susurros y gemidos, de lamentos y murmullos casi imperceptibles y la temperatura bajó unos grados, haciéndoles exhalar vapor al respirar. Una especie de latido se hizo audible, como un rítmico suspiro. Los espíritus de los ancianos estaban ahora escuchando y Harry continuó.

-Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Bellatrix Black y Fenrir Greyback han sido traídos aquí por su maldad, por su crueldad para con otros. Entre los presentes hay víctimas de todos ellos y os ruego vuestra sentencia y veredicto.

Un murmullo que venía de todos lados y ninguno resonó en la sala, la mezcla de muchas voces, y las palabras que llevaba se hicieron más claras y firmes, conforme las mismas se ponían de acuerdo entre sí.

_-¿Quién osa despertarnos? _

- Yo, Harry James Potter Evans, les traigo ante este Consejo, ya que han eludido la justicia de la Tierra y sus crímenes son repugnantes.

_-Magia, y sangre joven…si….¿ERES TU QUIEN LES ACUSA?_

_-_ Si, les acuso, en mi nombre y en de Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape y todas sus víctimas.

Las voces parecieron deliberar, y zarcillos de niebla se arremolinaron en torno a los tres acusados, haciéndoles temblar de terror. Mas murmullos, disonantes, estridentes y enojados llenaron la cámara de sonidos fantasmales y huecos:

_-Sangre, cuánta sangre…depravación…_

_-Paranoia…dolor…perversión…_

_-Locura… cuanto sufrimiento… lujuria… _

La niebla se arremolino en torno a Harry, y poco a poco, de desplazó hacia Draco, Severus, y Remus. Poco a poco, fue rozando a todos los presentes y volvió a concentrarse en las tres figuras encadenas. Más voces, furiosas y enojadas resonaron con multiples murmullos, disonantes, estridentes y enojados, llenando la cámara de sonidos fantasmales y huecos:

_Fenrir…tu locura te ha llevado a herir y matar deliberadamente a otros, por placer, muchas veces… estas orgulloso de tu obra….te despojaremos de lo que más aprecias… tu fuerza…_

El hombre lobo se retorció, sus gritos de dolor ahogados por la mordaza, los ojos desorbitados de terror. envejeciendo y perdiendo peso, gran parte del pelo y los dientes, hasta convertirse en un anciano de cuerpo frágil y arrugado, apenas piel cubriendo los huesos deformados y encorvados, tembloroso y casi ciego a juzgar por el blanco velo que cubría sus ojos.

_Bellatrix… traidora que has matado a los de tu propia familia… no mereces ser de nuestra misma sangre nunca más._

Los ojos negros de la mujer se dilataron de terror y su cuerpo se estremeció mientras su magia fluía para siempre lejos de ella. La locura afloró en los ojos de Bellatrix, su pelo se volvió cano y se convulsionó bajo una risa demoníaca ahogada por la mordaza, hasta desmayarse.

_Lucius…lo que has hecho a tu propio hijo…y a otros es innombrable. Haremos que nunca jamás puedas hacerlo de nuevo…_

Lucius se retorció de dolor, sus agudos gritos audibles incluso con la mordaza, mientras una mancha de sangre se extendía por su entrepierna, y su magia le abandonó, desvaneciéndose.

Harry liberó las cadenas con su varita, desvaneciendo la jaula y murmuró con ira entre dientes mientras la niebla se hacía más y mas fría:

Llevaos de aquí esa basura…

Cuando los tres mortífagos desaparecieron arrastrando a los tres despojos humanos que antaño fueran orgullosos magos, seguidos de Remus, Severus y Draco, el moreno suspiró pesadamente. Una vez a solas, Harry se arrodilló en el suelo y susurró, alzando las manos al techo:

-Gracias ancestros, por hacer justicia.

Riddle puso una mano en el hombro del joven y murmuró:

-Yo les hubiera matado, al menos a Lucius. Y siento haber alimentado la locura de los otros dos… realmente lo siento, Harry.

-No tenías muchas opciones, Tom. ¿Quién sino ellos iban a oponerse a Dumbledore?

LA voz del muchacho sonó apagada, triste, pero con un suspiro, el joven se alzó sobre sus pies y salió seguido del mago de la cripta subterránea. Riddle reprimió un estremecimiento cuando una última voluta de niebla se arremolinó en torno a él y un suspiro fantasmal susurró casi inaudiblemente:

-_Expía tus pecados, Riddle…expíalos…_

Harry? ¿Estás seguro de poder hacerlo?

EL moreno se sentó en un pequeño muro de piedra y asintió en silencio, mientras Riddle le contemplaba. Tal vez el joven parecía aun un muchacho, pero el mago había estado en su mente, y todo rastro de infancia había desaparecido de esta. Harry era un luchador y estaba peleando por lo que creía justo, aunque eso supusiese aliarse con él.

-No será fácil, pero la alternativa es un baño de sangre, y nadie desea eso, verdad?

Riddle denegó, y se sentó a su lado en silencio. Tras un silencio murmuró:

_-_ He comenzado a limpiar las filas de mis seguidores, y los que no sean dignos, serán entregados pronto, te lo prometo…

¿No has encontrado una forma…?

La preocupación era evidente en su voz y el hombre le miró con curiosidad. Realmente el joven era toda una caja de sorpresas y esbozó una sonrisa extraña. Denegó en silencio y murmuró:

-No. Pero solo lo lamento por una cosa, Harry. Por ti.

El muchacho se giró a mirarle, esmeralda y rubí enfrentados y alzó levemente una ceja.

-He aprendido a…apreciarte, de veras y me has devuelto algo que creí haber perdido para siempre, mis sentimientos, mi humanidad. Por favor, Harry ¿Puedo…abrazarte?

Harry miró durante unos momentos al que había considerado su mortal enemigo durante toda su vida y tras unos instantes esbozó una sonrisa suave. Murmuró con ojos calmados:

-Claro Tom, será un honor.

Ambos magos se fundieron en un estrecho abrazo, y una lagrima, una diminuta gota brotó de los ojos sanguinolentos de Riddle. Con una risa amarga y contenida el hombre se llevó un dedo a la mejilla y restañó la gota, que brillo en su yema como una estrella, mirándola con incredulidad. ¿Cuántos años desde la última vez que algo le hizo llorar? Riddle ni siquiera recordaba la sensación de ahogo y liberación que significaban las lágrimas y sacudió levemente la cabeza, cerrando los ojos de pupilas verticales. Con un gesto, la lágrima se convirtió en un pequeño diamante engastado en oro y el hombre deslizó el anillo en la palma de la mano derecha del muchacho.

-Deseo que tengas este recuerdo mío Harry…tal vez, puedas dárselo algún día a alguien especial….

Harry miró el anillo y lo deslizó en el meñique de su mano derecha, con determinación y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Con una mirada de reojo a sus amigos, murmuró apesadumbrado:

-Aun nos queda algo de tiempo, Tom. Ojala pudiéramos liberarte a ti también…

-Es inútil, Harry, no busques más… en cierto modo…lo prefiero así…

El moreno asintió en silencio, aceptando la decisión y se incorporó con elegancia, cubriéndose con la capucha, mirando al cielo nocturno de nuevo. Con un susurro, el muchacho se despidió y se reunió con sus tres ansiosos amigos, y los cuatro abandonaron en silencio el pequeño cementerio, caminando sobre la leve capa de nieve. En cuanto alcanzaron la seguridad de un callejón próximo, se desaparecieron de regreso y los cuatro aparecieron en la cabaña de los gritos.


	10. Chapter 10

EL DURO CAMINO HACIA LA LIBERTAD

Hermione pareció darse cuenta finalmente de que algo estaba pasando con Harry, de que este estaba cada vez mas retraído, y aunque la muerte de Sirius había sido un duro golpe, la negrura que pendía en torno al joven era demasiado intensa, demasiado viva. Aunque intentó acercarse de nuevo a él, insistiendo a Ron para que la ayudara, tan solo recibieron indiferencia del joven, que acabó reaccionando violentamente incluso.

-¿Qué quieres Hermione?

-Solo queremos ayudarte, Harry, ya es hora de que superes lo de Sirius.

El moreno se tensó y apretó los puños, girándose con enojo hacia los que fueran sus amigos, los ojos relucientes. La magia del joven rieló furiosa, y el joven la contuvo, con férrea determinación.

-No necesito tu ayuda Hermione, ni la tuya Ron. Ya tengo alguien que me ayuda, gracias.

Todos habían notado la creciente proximidad de Remus y Harry, y Hermione insistió:

-Pero…debes hablar con alguien de tu edad, alguien que te entienda…

Reprimiendo una carcajada amarga, Harry denegó, y murmuró con la ira y el dolor rebosando en sus hermosos ojos verdes:

-¿Realmente? ¿Has intentado entenderme alguna vez Hermione? ¿O tu Ron? ¿Habéis tratado de ver como soy en realidad, sin tener en cuenta mi fama y las opiniones de los otros sobre mí, sin pensar en todo lo que se supone que soy? ¿Me escucháis a mí simplemente?

Ron frunció el ceño, desconcertado y enojado. Su madre había insistido mucho para que Harry pasara las Navidades con ellos, aunque finalmente había sido imposible, y su padre murmuraba a veces cosas incomprensibles, tales como que le dieran su apoyo a Harry. El pelirrojo miró a su amigo desde su casi metro noventa de estatura y gruñó:

-¿De qué coño hablas? Te hemos dejado en paz, para que tuvieses tu periodo de duelo, pero esto ya es demasiado, Harry, no es saludable. Tienes que sobreponerte y luchar contra el culpable, contra…ese monstruo…

Harry les miró a ambos, con rostro tenso y sin emociones, aunque sus ojos relucían,y tras un momento, gruñó fieramente entre dientes.

-Estoy luchando, Ron, el que tu no seas capaz de verlo no es mi problema.

Y con un silencio y una helada mirada final, el moreno se levantó de la sala común y se marchó, desapareciendo por el desierto corredor.

Desde finales de enero, numerosos mortifagos habían apareció en extrañas circunstancias, extraños sucesos sin víctimas reales, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy, gravemente herido, el dado por muerto años atrás Peter Pettigrew, que había arrojado noticias sorprendentes sobre Sirius Black, creando toda una controversia social y el Ministerio estaba inquieto. Dumbledore insistía en que Harry usase su conexión con Voldemort, para averiguar los planes de este y Harry bajaba los ojos y murmuraba una y otra vez, "Lo siento profesor, debe estar usando oclumencia para impedirme entrar". Lo cual motivó nuevas clases particulares de legilimancia con Severus, tras una feroz oposición del rígido Profesor.

-Pero, ¡El maldito es un inútil Dumbledore! Ya le doy clases particulares de Pociones dos veces a la semana, y apenas logra mantenerse en el nivel requerido, y necesito tiempo para atender a Draco…

Con un guiño de sus ojos azules, el Director murmuró suavemente, con una sonrisa demasiado dulce:

-Vamos Severus, seguro que encuentras algún…"incentivo" adecuado para hacerle progresar…¡Necesitamos esa información!

Con un gesto repentinamente serio el hombre susurró con leve sorpresa:

-¿Qué insinúas Albus?

El mago se mesó la barba con manos nerviosas y se reacomodó la túnica, sentándose mejor en su alta silla. Con gesto decidido y frunciendo levemente el ceño, borrando su eterna sonrisa, haciendo surgir un leve brillo extraño en sus ojos, el mago se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y murmuró:

-Quiero esa información Severus. ¿No te han convocado últimamente?

El hombre denegó suavemente, y miró a un lado con aire falsamente apesadumbrado.

-Voldemort sabe que estoy…ocupado, y solo ha solicitado reportes de las actividades de la Orden y del muchacho. Está contrariado conmigo Dumbledore, por no haber respondido puntualmente a sus llamadas de verano…

Con un gruñido de descontento, el Director exclamó en voz sorda y ligeramente amenazante:

-No me importa como lo hagas, pero quiero esa información, entendido?

Severus asintió en silencio, los negros ojos chispeando de ira oculta tras una mirada de desdén, maldiciendo interiormente la crueldad e indiferencia ante los sentimientos de los demás del anciano y murmuró:

-¿Supongo entonces que no escuchara las quejas de Potter sobre mí?

El Director asintió sonriente, y Severus se despidió, furioso y temblando de ira, deseando llegar a sus habitaciones y abrazar a Draco para calmarse. Sin embargo, no solo encontró a su ahijado, sino a toda su familia aguardándole. No sabían lo que ocurría, tan solo que estaba muy furioso y enojado y todos estaban congregados en la salita de estar del Slytherin.

Aun temblando de furia, el hombre les relató su encuentro y Harry bajó los ojos al suelo por un largo rato. Con un murmullo firme, el muchacho alzó lo ojos y sonrió:

-Dale lo que quiere, Padre. Castígame, humíllame en público, sé el frio y duro bastardo que él espera… y vivamos el resto del tiempo en paz.

Draco le besó en la mejilla, y Harry le despeinó, dejando relucir sus verdes ojos con amor. El rubio busco con suavidad sus labios y la caricia se hizo más intensa hasta que Severus carraspeó sonoramente, haciéndoles separarse de nuevo. Con ojos relucientes, el moreno preguntó:

-¿Entonces, qué? ¿Estoy detenido por el resto del año o no?

Remus le abrazó, y todos se encerraron en las habitaciones de las mazmorras por el resto del día, deseando estar tiempo a solas. Tenían mucho trabajo, y las cosas solo podían hacerse con seguridad en las habitaciones perfectamente resguardadas del moreno Slytherin, o en la Sala del Requerimiento. Trabajaron el resto de la tarde, enviando cartas muy delicadas y los chicos se retiraron a descansar tras una cena en compañía de sus padres.

Draco y Harry se deslizaron entre las sabanas, vestidos tan solo con los pantalones de sus pijamas y comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse suavemente, enredándose cada vez más. Draco era consciente de su deseo creciente por Harry, y las hormonas del lobo no ayudaban para nada a controlarse. Ambos estaban listos, solo era cuestión de dar ese último paso, de vencer ese último miedo… Con un susurro ronco, el rubio preguntó:

-¿Quieres seguir?

El moreno asintió, besándole de nuevo, deslizando sus manos por su espalda, y Draco sonrió ligeramente. Harry nunca tenía bastante de sus besos o abrazos, eso seguro. Con un gesto tímido, el joven de ojos color plata desató el cordón de su pijama y se deshizo de este quedándose totalmente desnudo junto a su amante, aun cubiertos bajo la suave sábana. Los ojos verdes de Harry se dilataron de sorpresa y su gesto vaciló un tanto. Con un murmullo inseguro preguntó, acariciando su hermoso cabello de platino.

-¿Estás seguro Draco? No sé…hacerlo así, tan de repente… no me parece buena idea…

Draco le miró sonriente y sonrojado y murmuró con tono y gesto travieso, besándole ligeramente de nuevo.

-¿Asustado Potter?

Harry sonrió a su vez, y contestó igualmente juguetón:

-Que más quisieras, Malfoy…

El uso moderado y sabio de sus apellidos era una pequeña e inocente perversión para ambos, y lograba casi automáticamente hacerles dejar a un lado cualquier otra cosa, salvo lo que tuvieran entre manos ese momento, claro. Harry se deshizo de su pijama, y se apretó contra Draco, notando su erección rozando deliciosamente contra la suya. Era muy diferente notarla sin ropas entre ellos y Harry sintió como su tensión crecía mientras sus manos se deslizaban hasta las suaves nalgas del rubio.

El Slytherin gimió, entrecerrando los ojos, y sus manos aferraron con fuerza los hombros de Harry, arañándole sin darse cuenta de ello, haciendo brotar ligeros hilos de sangre. Besándole rabiosamente, enarcando una pierna sobre las caderas del moreno y deslizándola hasta enredarla entre las suyas, Draco se impulso hasta adelante, aumentando la presión y fricción entre sus cuerpos, jadeando en los labios del moreno y estremeciéndose rítmicamente contra su fuerte y musculoso cuerpo.

Harry apretó la tibia carne entre sus dedos, dejando rojas marcas en las prietas nalgas y empujó hacia adelante sus propias caderas, embistiendo a las de Draco, tumbándole finalmente de espaldas sobre la cama, luchando al mismo tiempo contra el furioso deseo que le roía las entrañas. Con un murmullo, el rubio gimió, sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que el moreno deseaba, ladeando el rostro y ofreciéndole el cuello:

- Hazlo, vamos ¡Muérdeme!

Con un gruñido feral, el moreno miró a los ojos de plata y vio el deseo brillando en ellos hasta volverlos casi negros y hundió la cara en la curva del cuello de su amado, mordiéndole con fuerza en un gesto de dominancia, haciéndole gemir y gritar mientras se movían el uno contra el otro, cada vez más rápido, más ferozmente.

- Oh, sí!, Haaa… ¡Sí!... Mhhh… ¡Siii!

Con un último lamento, Draco clavó con fuerza las uñas en los hombro del moreno y gritó ahogadamente, corriéndose explosivamente contra él. Harry se movió una par de veces más y se tensó súbitamente, gimiendo el nombre de Draco contra su piel, estremeciéndose en una violenta convulsión.

Ambos se relajaron sobre la cama, jadeantes, aun incrédulos. Cuando la noción de de que realmente lo habían hecho, por fin caló en su mente, una sonrisa salvaje se extendió por el rostro de Harry y buscó ansioso los ojos del rubio. Sonrojado, sofocado e igualmente satisfecho, Draco vio la expresión y el brillo en los ojos verdes y acarició suavemente las nalgas del moreno, tentadoramente.

-Te amo Harry…

- Y yo a ti…

Los dos se abrazaron y Harry bostezó, limpiándoles en un gesto casi inconsciente, cerrando los rasguños que se habían hecho mutuamente. Con una sonrisa en los labios, los dos se durmieron, felices y satisfechos. Un paso más, y uno menos hasta la meta final.

En la habitación próxima, dos adultos muy perplejos se miraban el uno al otro, y los ojos dorados miraron a los de ónice, insinuando una sonrisa finalmente.

-¿Han…?

Severus sonrió y murmuró:

-Algo han hecho, desde luego, Draco perdió por completo el control sobre su mente…

Con ojos relucientes y avanzando a cuatro patas sobre la cama hacia un cada vez más excitado profesor de pociones, Remus susurró antes de llegar junto a él:

-Bien, ya me han despertado, así que…

Harry bajó la cabeza, como siempre y murmuró calladamente "Si Profesor" cuando su padre le asignó una nueva detención. Ya nadie se sorprendía, Snape parecía haber desatado su ira sobre Potter y este actuaba ante él casi como un ratoncito asustado, sometido y humillado, y tras un tiempo, falsa información comenzó a fluir hacia Dumbledore, cerrando cada vez más el lazo en torno a él.

Draco se había reincorporado a Hogwarts a finales de febrero, y aunque su apariencia física era algo distinta, todo el mundo creyó que era debido a la prolongada enfermedad que le había retenido lejos de la escuela tantos meses. Sus compañeros se arremolinaron en torno a él, buscando su consejo en aquellos tiempos de cambio. Los hijos de mortifagos habían sufrido grandes sobresaltos, algunos incluso habían visto a sus padres acabar en Azkaban o sufriendo duros castigos a manos de su señor.

Draco les calmó y les advirtió que las cosas estaban cambiando. Y que era el momento de elegir sabiamente donde estaban sus lealtades. Draco sonrió y murmuró que no todo era lo que parecía y les dejó meditar sus palabras.

Draco y Harry mantenían una tregua aparente, un alto en las hostilidades que tenia intrigados a casi todos los estudiantes y ciertamente a muchos profesores. Ron estaba cada vez más descontento con su amigo y no dejaba de quejarse cada vez que tenía oportunidad de ello, tachándole de cobarde y traidor. Hermione se mantenía algo más neutral, pero la tolerancia de Ron hacia Draco era casi nula, haciendo imposible un acercamiento real entre ellos.

Finalmente, casi a finales de curso, Harry acabó encontrándose, una vez más, con Dumbledore en su despacho, rebelándose y negándose a darle la información que le pedía. Sus espías reportaban una inusual actividad, pero nadie sabía el motivo y Dumbledore le presionaba duramente, amenazándole incluso. El nuevo círdulo Interno de Voldemort parecía ser tan secreto y reclusivo que nadie tenía idea alguna de quienes eran realmente sus miembros. Finalmente Harry pareció claudicar a las presiones y murmuró:

- Han estado hablando de un posible ataque al Ministerio, tal vez a San Mungo pero no han dado fechas… parece que no hay nada decidido todavía Profesor…

Con una sonrisa de feroz alegría, el anciano murmuró entre dientes algo para así y acompañó al muchacho a su detención de la noche, con Severus. Sabían que ahora todas las fuerzas de la Orden y seguramente muchos Aurores, serían movilizadas a otra localización y Harry sonrió.

Un par de días después, el moreno desapareció. Aun estaba en los terrenos, las barreras hubieran alertado si hubiese abandonado los terrenos de la escuela, pero no aparecía por ningún lado. Los profesores fueron movilizados y todos los alumnos enviados a sus salas comunes, una vez comprobado que no faltaba nadie más. El director ordenó la búsqueda en los jardines e invernaderos y solo los prefectos fueron autorizados a salir en caso de necesidad de sus habitaciones.

Draco y Severus habían hablado esa tarde con los alumnos de sexto y séptimo de Slytherin, poniéndoles bajo un juramento de confidencialidad. Algunos reaccionaron mal ante las novedades y estos fueron obliviados y enviados de regreso a sus dormitorios. Los que se sumaron a ellos, subieron a una de las torres, y aguardaron ocultos y en silencio.

Muchos Ravenclaw, incluyendo a Luna Lovegold ofrecieron también su ayuda tras la charla secreta de Remus y Draco, al igual que Hufflepuff. Griffindor fue el terreno más difícil, pero unos cuantos, entre ellos Neville, Alicia Spinet, Collin, Parvati, y Hermione, se sumaron a la lucha inminente.

Cuando los profesores se desplegaron por el bosque, una gran puerta se abrió en la Sala del Requerimiento, dando paso a las tropas de Riddle, apostadas en la Cámara de los Secretos, que habían alcanzado por el túnel secreto hasta Hogsmeade, ampliado y estabilizado, lideradas por Harry, Severus, Remus y Draco, además de este. Cada uno llevó a una sección de las tropas a un ala del castillo y cerraron este desde dentro, activando las protecciones de batalla de este. Las ventanas se cerraron con gruesas cubiertas y las escaleras se detuvieron, inmovilizándose, y las gruesas puertas de roble se cerraron con estruendo, haciendo girar la vista de los Profesores hacia el castillo, repentinamente iluminado desde dentro.

Harry estaba en un mirador de la torre de Griffindor, y escuchó la voz de Voldemort retumbando en la oscuridad desde la Torre de Astronomía.

-¡DUMBLEDORE! ¡Muestra por fin tu verdadera cara!

Con ojos ennegrecidos por la ira, el mago de barba blanca gruñó, enfurecido:

-¡Sal de mi escuela Tom! ¡Deja en paz a mis estudiantes!

Una risotada flotó en la noche y Harry escucho el rugido procedente del cielo nocturno. ¡Llegaba la caballería! Charley, a lomos de su preciosa Norberta, voló entre las torres de la escuela, dejando que su montura chamuscase las copas de los árboles más cercanos al castillo en un vuelo raso súbito. Aterrizando en un tejado, Norberta dejó salir un grito de batalla y sacudió furiosa las mandíbulas.

La batalla comenzó, con los refuerzos de la Orden y el cuerpo de Aurores, sumándose a los profesores. La dragona trazó un círculo de fuego desde el aire, en torno al castillo, impidiendo la aproximación de nadie a sus gruesos muros. Pero realmente, el castillo era en si una formidable fortaleza, y bien defendida, casi inexpugnable. Los profesores y los aurores, incluso otros magos llegados desde Hogsmeade - en realidad, todo el mundo salvo Dumbledore - estaban demasiado preocupado por los estudiantes retenidos. Finalmente, Dumbledore vociferó, convencido de la inutilidad de atacar sus propias defensas:

-¡HARRY NO ESTÁ! ¡Ha desaparecido esta misma noche, Tom! ¡Deja libres a mis estudiantes!

Los estudiantes, que habían estado viendo y escuchando todo lo que ocurría en el exterior, gracias a un hechizo que Severus había colocado en los espejos y muchos estaban empezando a dudar de muchas cosas. Ni un solo mortifago había intentado entrar en sus dormitorios, les habían dejado en paz, y eso era muy extraño. Y los ataques lanzados desde el castillo se habían limitado a repeler a los asaltantes, muy comedidamente por cierto. Norberta era la mayor amenaza hasta el momento y más de un auror había sufrido quemaduras al intentar aproximarse al castillo.

Harry, Remus, Severus, Draco y Voldemort salieron del castillo, escoltados por un selecto grupo de mortifagos. Y Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos, sin reconocer a los cuatro primeros escoltas. Vestían capas negras de alguna clase piel con las capuchas caladas, y túnicas de batalla de similar material, con altas botas de cuero y guantes bien ajustados. Desprendían poder, y parecían ser el nuevo círculo interno de Riddle, ese que se había mantenido tan secretamente oculto por tanto tiempo. Cuando los cuatro y Riddle se detuvieron, las capuchas cayeron hacia atrás, revelando la identidad de todos ellos.

Un murmullo de desconcierto y temor se extendió entre las filas de Dumbledore y Harry sonrió traviesamente. Con un gesto indicando en torno a él, Harry susurró:

- La escuela es nuestra. Ríndase y reconozca sus crímenes, Dumbledore.

Con un gesto de honda preocupación, pero los ojos relucientes de furia, el anciano murmuró, intentando usar veladamente una maldición imperius contra Harry.

-No sé qué te han hecho, Harry, pero estoy seguro de que podemos solucionarlo… ven conmigo, hijo…

Con furia, parpadeando y sacudiendo la cabeza con ira, Harry, escupió entre dientes, sus ojos brillando con luz dorada:

-¡NO SE ATREVA! ¡NO SE ATREVA A LLAMARME ASÍ!, ¡¿Me oye?

Con una sonrisa salvaje el moreno miró a su familia, que le respaldaba en silencio y gruñó:

-¡Ellos son mis padres! ¡Mi verdadera familia!

Con un gesto calmado y colocando una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro del joven, que se encorvaba hacia adelante, gruñendo salvajemente, enseñando los dientes en un gesto de clara amenaza, Riddle murmuró:

- Harry tiene razón, Albus. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que les has hecho durante toda su vida…

Harry se calló de inmediato, serenándose bajo el contacto del hombre y Riddle le acarició el largo y rizado pelo negro en un gesto de afecto. Riddle comenzó a enumerar fríamente algunas de las atrocidades que Albus perpetrara por acción u omisión contra el joven que se alzaba a su lado, o contra sus padres adoptivos y Draco, y murmullos de desconcierto e incredulidad brotaron entre las filas de sus seguidores, pero poco a poco, otros cuchicheos se propagaron y las caras de horror de muchos de ellos reflejaron el duro impacto de tan terribles verdades.

El anciano rió, una risa desquiciada y estridente, los ojos extraviados, ante el cada vez mas asombrado público que les contemplaba. El hombre miró a Riddle y preguntó con ironía:

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer Tom? ¿Pelear conmigo para defenderlo?

.-Si.

Contestó con serenidad el mago, despojándose de su capa y aprestándose en posición de duelo. Dumbledore pareció altamente sorprendido, pero sus ojos brillaron con furia y avanzó, respaldado por apenas un puñado de aurores. Harry, y su familia también avanzaron y pronto se libraba una batalla entre los dos pequeños grupos, rodeados por una impresionante barrera que Harry y Severus habían erigido, separándoles del resto el campo de batalla. Norberta descendió y voló muy cerca del suelo, creando un nuevo círculo de fuego en torno a ellos, haciendo rugir su fuego.

La lucha fue corta, pero intensa, y ambos bandos atacaron sin piedad, aunque los únicos que realmente lanzaron imperdonables fueron los dos actores principales: Riddle y Albus. El mago oscuro esquivó riendo los hechizos y contraatacó, enviando rayo tras rayo en pos de su oponente. Albus lanzó la maldición asesina y Voldemort la aguardó a pie firme, sonriendo una vez más. Y cuando esta rebotó contra su agresor, desviada y mezclada a su propio rayo, un poderoso Sectumsempra, la sorpresa de Albus fue inmensa. El anciano mago cayó hacia atrás, derribado y un corte enorme se abrió en su pecho, derramando su sangre a borbotones. Por un instante, Riddle permaneció en pie, y luego se tambaleó, cayendo de rodillas, sujeto casi al momento por los brazos de Harry. La lucha había cesado, los aurores habían dejado caer sus varitas, pendiendo en sus manos inertes y contemplaban indecisos a los dos magos agonizantes. Un auror se arrodillo junto a Dumbledore y tan solo meneó la cabeza hacia sus compañeros, viendo la vida escurrirse visiblemente de los azules ojos del anciano, cuya mirada extraviada no parecía verlo.

Harry y Draco recostaron con cuidado a Riddle, que aunque no tenía ninguna herida visible, palidecía por momentos, y una lágrima brotó en los ojos de Harry. Riddle sonrió débilmente y murmuró mientras Remus y Severus se arrodillaban junto a ellos, conteniendo las lágrimas de duelo por su señor. El mago miró a los dos hombres y susurró, con voz firme, pero algo más débil:

-Severus, Remus, se que Harry y Draco son ahora vuestros hijos, pero sería un honor que permitieseis que fuesen mis herederos, si eso no os incomoda…

Ambos denegaron y Draco sollozó, recostando su cara en el hombro de Harry, que sostenía en sus rodillas la cabeza del mago herido. Con un murmullo, el hombre tendió un frasco con sus memorias y un grueso rollo de pergamino a Harry y murmuró uniendo las manos de los adolescentes entre las suyas sobre su pecho:

-Se que tú no cometerás mis errores, hijo mío, y que Draco y tu familia te ayudarán en cada escollo del camino…

Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí por un instante, aceptando el deseo del moribundo y asintieron con una triste sonrisa en silencio. Con un último aliento el mago murmuró, mirándoles intensamente a los cuatro:

- Ha sido…un gran honor combatir a vuestro lado…

Harry dejó reposar en el suelo el cuerpo ahora inerte de Tom Marvolo Riddle, cuando este recobró sus rasgos faciales humanos y cerró con un suspiro roto sus ojos negros. Con decisión, se alzó y miró a los magos a su alrededor y gritó, señalando a Albus.

- ¡EL TIRANO, EL VERDADERO TIRANO HA MUERTO!

Avanzando unos pasos con la furia del lobo visible en sus ojos, y añadió, señalando a Riddle con una exclamación:

- Ridde era una marioneta, un juguete creado por sus manos y la única forma de liberarse de él, era la muerte…de su creador…al igual que la suya…Dumbledore nos engañó a todos, y convenció a Riddle de que para destruirle a él, a su enemigo, debía acabar primero conmigo, y provocó la innecesaria muerte de mis padres… e hizo de mi vida un infierno. Retornar de la muerte rompió el control que sobre su anterior cuerpo tenia Albus, pero sus vidas aun seguían ligadas… Albus no podía morir mientras Riddle viviera, y viceversa, ahora, su sacrificio nos ha liberado a todos...

Severus recogió el cuerpo inerte de Riddle entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar entre los atónitos aurores, ignorándoles y abriendo camino hacia el castillo. Lentamente, los estudiantes fueron saliendo de sus dormitorios y se unieron a los contendientes, que habían dejando el cuerpo de Riddle en la entrada de la escuela, sobre un gran altar de mármol negro, cubierto por una sabana de seda verde. Atónitos, y murmurando, los jóvenes se sentaron en sus mesas, mientras Harry y su familia ocupaban un lugar la mesa de los profesores, junto a sus padres, sin que estos se opusieran. Con un murmullo cansado, Harry preguntó:

-¿Padre? ¿Puedes encargarte tú por ahora?

Severus asintió en silencio y dando un abrazo a sus padres, los muchachos se retiraron a descansar, seguidos de un coro de murmullos y miradas incrédulas y recelosas. Minerva les detuvo y preguntó preocupada:

- ¿A dónde vas Harry?

- A empezar a vivir, Profesora…o eso espero…

Draco le sonrió, apretándole la mano y los ojos de Harry se iluminaron un instante, pese al dolor. Si, ahora comenzaban realmente a vivir.

EPILOGO

Durante aquella larga noche de verano, Severus y Remus leyeron públicamente entre ambos el testamento y últimas voluntades de Riddle. Aparte de nombrar sus herederos universales a Harry y Draco, el mago relataba sucintamente como había sido seducido durante su estancia en Hogwarts por Dumbledore, como se había convertido en su seguidor y discípulo, y como finalmente accedió a un oscuro ritual de magia negra. Uno que ni siquiera el que había sido conocido como Señor Tenebroso osaba mencionar. Supuestamente, el objeto del mismo era hacerle más poderoso y darle poder suficiente para combatir con mano firme la decadencia y el mestizaje que estaba sufriendo la sociedad mágica, según la visión del propio Albus, pero que acabó con Tom Riddle transformado en Voldemort, despojado de su humanidad y sujeto a la voluntad de Dumbledore.

Durante años, el joven luchó por liberarse, pero el yugo era demasiado fuerte y solo a veces podía realmente librarse de él. En esos breves instantes de libertad, aprendió que las vidas de ambos estaban unidas, ligadas y que matar a Dumbledore suponía su propia muerte instantánea. Sin embargo, con los años, logró deshacerse en gran parte del ferreo control sobre su mente, recobrando parte de su libre albedrío, ya que no su cuerpo, sus sentimientos y emociones humanas y su vida. Así que cuando la maldita y falsa profecía llegó a sus oídos, hizo lo que creyó que era adecuado en su camino para liberarse.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, al atacar a Harry, Riddle perdió su cuerpo, pero no su vida, y tras mucho investigar, ambos acabaron descubriendo que Dumbledore había usado un ritual parecido con Harry, esperando que el chico le ayudase a seguir con vida, ahora que Riddle estaba cada vez más fuera de su control. Pero ambos hechizos entraron en conflicto al enfrentarse los dos, y Harry quedó libre del maleficio. Su famosa cicatriz era realmente la marca ocasionada por Riddle al destruir inadvertidamente el hechizo de Dumbledore, forjando una extraña conexión entre ellos, que había dado paso finalmente a su reciente alianza.

El testamento estaba acompañado por memorias seleccionadas del hombre, momentos clave de su vida que ratificaban sus palabras y los testigos guardaban un respetuoso silencio, a veces acompañado de sollozos. Pronto fue evidente que el verdadero Lord Tenebroso había sido Dumbledore, ansioso y sediento de poder, con unas ideas radicales y demenciales que contradecían su trayectoria pública conocida y sus ideales aparentes de vida. El mago deseaba ser el salvador que derrotara al más temido, como con Grindewall, y convertirse a su vez, en el más poderoso, con una imagen bondadosa detrás de él, para emprender la verdadera reforma que deseaba en la sociedad, segregándola para siempre de los muggles y asumiendo su control, una vez que otros hubieran hecho el trabajo sucio por él.

Las impactantes noticias volaron por todo el país, y el estupor de la sociedad mágica fue enorme. Nadie sabía muy bien qué hacer, y mientras el Ministerio se desmoronaba apresuradamente, muchos ojos se volvieron hacia Harry y Draco. La verdad sobre sus vidas también había salido a la luz, y los jóvenes fueron aclamados como salvadores y líderes de la comunidad, junto con sus padres adoptivos.

Tras oficiar un controvertido funeral y enterrar a Tom Marvolo Riddle junto a sus padres y Sirius Black, con todos los honores, a la luz de la luna llena, haciendo evidente que ya no eran simplemente magos, el joven, su flamante esposo Draco Malfoy y sus padres adoptivos habían desaparecido, recluyéndose en Potter Manor, cerrando toda comunicación, salvo algunas lechuzas intercambiadas con algunos amigos.

El Ministro de Magia Rufus Scrigeamur exclamó exasperado, semanas después de toda la ordalía, habiendo logrado por fin una entrevista personal, aunque a un coste realmente elevado:

-¡Harry! La gente se calmaría si accedieras a ser la imagen del Ministerio…

Con una mirada ladeada, Harry dejó que el lobo aflorase en el, transformando por completo su cabeza y gruñó ferozmente.

-Creo que eso quiere decir que no, Sr. Ministro.

Susurró Draco, haciendo girar su reluciente anillo de boda indolentemente en su mano, acariciando el negro pelaje de su esposo, mientras el hombre retrocedía acobardado. Ambos habían abrazado con entusiasmo su naturaleza tras la polémica boda sobre las lápidas del cementerio y sus relaciones ya no tenían barreras. Era público que los tres se habían convertido voluntariamente en algo muy similar a licántropos, pero aunque los medimagos habían declarado que no necesitaban tomar matalobos y que no eran contagiosos, no dejaban de ser imponentes y peligrosos, como cualquier animago con una forma animal tan poderosa y letal.

- ¿Va a darle a las criaturas como yo el trato que se merecen? ¿Va cambiar realmente las leyes?

Gruñó Remus Lupin, haciendo relucir sus ojos ambarinos, sujeto ahora por el hombro por su esposo y este le tranquilizó un tanto, mirando con dureza al Ministro, que gruñó, sabiéndose derrotado.

-Pero… es improcedente, no son más que dos niños…

-Que han visto y sufrido más que muchos adultos a lo largo de toda su vida, Rufus…

Con un gruñido final de exasperación, el hombre claudicó, bufando:

-¡Esta bien! Les daré los puestos de sus familias en el Wizengamot!

Harry sonrió, y murmuró mirando a sus padres con ojos alegres, después de todo, era bueno no ser **todavía** el líder de la manada:

¿Padres, podéis ocuparos de los detalles, por favor? Draco y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes…

Y con una llamada mental a Draco, ambos se transformaron en un grácil salto y salieron trotando alegremente en dirección al jardín que rodeaba la bella mansión de Potter Manor, dejando al Ministro plantado en el salón con la boca abierta mientras Severus susurraba:

¿Sabe Ud. Sr Ministro? Realmente es de muy mala educación interrumpir la luna de miel de otros con asuntos de política, no cree?

Y desapareció rumbo a su alcoba, seguido de un sonriente Remus Lupin, cuyos ojos miraron con fiereza por un instante a su visitante, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta. Dejándose caer en un silloncito, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, el mago se sobresaltó cuando un elfo de aspecto muy anciano apareció ante él. Con una voz aguda y ojos maliciosos, Kearcher murmuró, indicando la chimenea:

-Yo me marcharía inmediatamente y no regresaría hasta dentro de un mes, Sr. Ministro, no a menos que desee…compartir con ellos su luna de miel….La chimenea se cerrará en unos minutos….

Y con un plop, desapareció, haciendo gemir al mago, que pese a todo, abandonó la sala envuelto en las verdes llamas, mientras los sonidos procedentes de algún lugar de la casa y del jardín próximo no dejaban lugar a dudas de las actividades de sus ocupantes. La sociedad mágica tendría que esperar, porque sin duda, los cuatro licántropos no pensaban dejar que nada les perturbara, al menos no hasta el final de su luna de miel…


End file.
